


The Lost Boy

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Alpha Derek, Alpha Rafael McCall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Asshole Rafael McCall, BAMF Stiles, Beta Allison, Beta Kate, Comfort, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, FBI Agent Rafael McCall, Hale fire, Hurt, Hurt Peter, M/M, Mentions of possible rape, Missing Stiles, Multi, Mysterious Alan Deaton, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omegaverse, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Puppy Piles, Scott McCall Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles ends up in the past, Teenage Derek, Witches, Young teenage Derek, alpha noah stilinkski, alternative universe, beta pack, domestic abuse, kid Cora, omega claudia, scott is called scotty, scotts dad is a dick, sterek, stiles is six years old, stiles is stuck in the past, teenage laura, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: Scott neared the old recliner slowly on edge, “Scott?” he heard a small whimper, “Scotty?” came a half sob.The young alpha pulled the chair back, revealing a small figure hugging his knees to his chest. The boy had on pajamas, a pair Scott hadn’t seen in years but remembered very well. Who could forget batman themed gray and black pajamas with a glow in the dark bat signal on the chest. They were the coolest and when Scott spent the night Stiles let him wear them every time, like a true best friend.“Is this a trick?” Allison was first to ask searching the faces of the three males, she was a human beta and didn’t have the wolf sensing abilities.“It smells like him, like a pup in distress.” Scott kneeled down. “Hey there buddy don’t cry.”“Where's Scotty? You’re not him, you smell like him.” The young pup sniffed calmed by his best friend’s familiar scent.“Yeah, he’s my uh, he’s a cousin of mine. My names Miguel. Yeah Miguel."





	1. Are you a dream

**Author's Note:**

> oh man, try this one out. It wont be too many chapters but the pack gets to take care of a cute little Stiles. Let me know how you like this, I have it already written out so updates will be pretty quick. This is something I wrote because there isn't enough fluff in the world or enough Sterek out there and there needs to be more! No worries I'm still writing my other stories and keeping up on them. Love all of you FOR YOUR COMMENTS! Warning this is alternate universe and AU means I DO WHAT I WANT bros, also it's not beta'd because well it's where the cookie crumbles. I wrote this for me to share with you ;) find me on tumblr! lets chat! Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr.com

Derek was standing in a familiar room, although the house seemed warmer, he didn’t understand what it was. Things to his sharp eyes were less tattered less torn, this was Stiles’ livingroom, the furniture wasn’t changed, even the outdated television was the same. Seriously the sheriff should just join this century and allow Derek to buy Stiles a new flat screen for the kid’s next birthday or it could be a shared Christmas present for the Sheriff and Stiles.

 

“Oh. Hello.” A woman with dark short hair entered into the familiar but unfamiliar room from the brightly lit kitchen. The stranger an omega by her scent was wearing a flowery apron, not just any apron but one Derek had often seen Stiles wear when he cooked for the Sheriff or at home in general.  It looked newer not so much new, just less warn, and without the familiar stains and frays. “Are you another delusion?” She had on a sleeveless yellow dress that reminded him of something a fifties house wife would wear. 

 

His nose wasn’t working, this strange woman he had seen somewhere before but her scent it was way ahead of his brain. She was an omega, but she couldn’t be what her scent said she was.

 

“Stiles!” Derek yelled turning to the staircase, he glanced at the pictures that usually littered the walls, there were less. Where was the omega? He could sense him near, could make out his particular scent although it was somewhat different and it was unnerving to the alpha. The woman kept her whiskey colored eyes on him, hands behind her back she was rocking back and forth in her black flats, eager for his attention. The same way Stiles acted when he wanted to ask questions but was waiting somewhat patiently for Derek to acknowledge this with a tilt of the head or roll of his eyes. 

 

Suddenly his eyes fell on one particular picture sitting near the sheriff’s recliner, it was one Derek had always seen when visiting, one he sometimes wondered about. It was a picture of Stiles’ mother holding a toddler version of her son, her dark head leaning on the Sheriff’s shoulder, a very much younger version of the Sheriff.

 

Derek had always found the picture interesting, it was a testament of happier times, he himself lost everything in the fire that took his family. All he had were a few trinkets an inheritance and thankfully Cora and Laura. He would give anything to have his whole family.

 

His broken uncle had a small photo of the family from one of there many vacations, he kept it locked away in a desk drawer hidden from prying eyes.  Unlike the Sheriff the older man hid it away unable to look at the faces of those lost. Whereas the Sheriff and Stiles preferred to remember what was gone. Derek only had his memories, and sometimes he wondered if that was as accurate as one would think.

  


The alpha pushed all this away, refocusing on the same face belonging to this stranger with a kin scent to Stiles. Derek shook his head, no, no. He wasn’t going to be tricked, “Stiles!” He yelled again over his shoulder his claws out glaring at this witch? Demon? Whatever the fuck she was, she wasn’t going to hurt Stiles, she doesn’t get to wear that face and carry that scent. That was cruel.

 

“You’ll scare him. Don’t scare him.” Claudia or not Claudia said hands out her tone pleading.

 

“Mom?” A small voice called down the stairs and equally small legs carried a dark haired pup with familiar moles towards them. He was wearing his favorite batman t-shirt and his converse were untied grass stained knees nearly wearing out his jeans.

 

“You’ll fall Stiles.” She called out then she looked back to Derek.

 

Derek fought the urge to scoop him up and carry him out of the house. He didn’t understand the surge of protectiveness that surfaced lately when it came to Stiles. This wasn’t Stiles though, Stiles was just graduated from Berkeley, Stiles was probably at the loft making food for the others.

 

“Mommy?” The boy looked from Derek who’s claws retracted as did his fangs. This was a dream then? Why was he dreaming about Stiles? Obviously he had been dreaming about Stiles but not like this, it was normally a much older Stiles. In diffrent scenarios, very very diffrent various scenarios.

 

The woman stepped around the alpha and lifted her pup into her arms, “Don’t scare him.” She looked to Derek.

 

“Mom who are you talking to?”

 

“An alpha. But he’s a friend. I uh-why don’t you go sit at the table I made your favorite sandwich and Scotty is coming over soon.”

 

She passed Derek putting Stiles down she tied his shoes shaking her head, he went into the kitchen, Derek scowled, “Why am I here?”

 

“How long do I have with him? Do you know? One time I saw a friend. A girl with brown hair and quiet a scream visited me but it wasn’t for very long, she was rushed and she wouldn’t tell me how long I have with my pup.” The woman looked distressed and now anxiety was rolling off her and Derek took a step back away from those reaching hands. “Can you tell me if he presents as a beta at least? I don’t think Noah can handle raising an omega alone. He has his father’s views. Does he play sports? Does he have a mate? Or uh someone special? Maybe he and Scott? That would be cute, the two of them are inseparable. Then again there was that girl in his class, Lydia, he thinks she is the most beautiful thing. However he thinks princess peach is more worthy of him than Mario. He hates Mario whoever that is, he’s usually player two on those games so maybe that’s why. But I always tell him Scotty would mind letting him be player one. That says a lot about his personality. What does he look like, does he have long hair? Short? Do you have a picture. Please- Will he-”

 

Derek put his hands up finding it hard not to laugh, her frantic speech reminded him of Stiles so much. He wanted to tell her to focus and let him think.

 

“Claudia. Hello.” Another woman one that Derek recognized entered after her small son had pushed the front door open. “Scotty! At least knock!” the dark haired woman had her hair in a ponytail, she wore an oversized blue hoodie with Berkley Medical embroidered to the center her face nearly covered by large black glasses.

 

It was bright out but not enough to need dark sunglasses, she smiled nervously running her ands over the thighs of her baggy jeans. She was definitely thinner than he had ever seen her. Was she sick?  Anxiety rolled off the beta human and Derek almost stepped over to the younger Mellisa to ask what was wrong, but this was a dream. Anyway Claudia beat him to it, she put an arm around the beta who carried a gym bag with her. A curly haired dark haired boy he guessed to be Scott hurried past the two women towards the kitchen.

 

“Oh goodness Claudia I’m sorry he was just so excited when he heard we were going to visit.” She motioned towards her son heading quickly for the kitchen.

 

Melissa Mccall continued to grip her black gym bag and Derek frowned, there was an nervousness in her voice. It was odd seeing the usually confident Mellisa Mccall looking nervous and defeated. This was the same woman who faced down a pack of alphas and hunters coming for her son with no more than a baseball bat. She had protected injured members of Derek's pack on more than one occasion and wasn't afraid to put anyone alpha or not in their place. Here she was, looking small and so lost. “I’m sorry that we are invading your home. I appreciate everything you and Noah are doing for Scotty and I.”

 

“Oh, it’s not a problem.” Claudia glanced at Derek. “I’m just happy to have another adult around. I’m sorry to hear that Rafe is still breathing. I know he is Scotty’s father but alphas like him make the rest look brutish.” Claudia took the woman’s bag and almost lost her balance, in true Stiles Stilinski fashion she corrected herself and put the bag obviously full of bricks down near the coat rack just to the left of the door.

 

Melissa laughed uncomfortably, “Well he was trying to make us work, I told him after what happened last week I’m done. It’s one thing for him to treat me-but Scott is my world. I can’t do it anymore, even if a pup needs two parents.”

 

“No it’s not true. You are strong enough to raise him without a dead weight bringing you and Scotty down. He will grow to be a strong young man, one you’ll be so proud of because he was raised by a mother who loved him. That’s all children need and want. You’re so much stronger than you think Mel. You’ll see it. And you are never ever a bother, you are practically a sister to me.”

 

Melissa accepted the hug from the woman in the flowery apron, “I was so scared when he showed up yesterday, he said he was going to try and make us work, that it was me. That I was making Scotty soft. He started drinking more and just before that another woman, a beta this time dropped by the house, and Scotty was home. He saw us arguing. She refused at first until Scotty said his dad wasn’t home. Then Rafe, I thought he had given me his key but I’m so stupid. He just comes in like he’s home, he tried to tell me I’m not supportive of his work and I don’t see what he sees. He hurt Scotty last time but this time he threw a bottle and when  I told him to clean up his mess he started growling. I was scared.”

Claudia slowly took the glasses from her friend’s face, Derek held back a growl the bruise was fading but he knew there had been one darker at some point.

 

“It’s okay, you’re safe here.” Melissa sniffed wiping at her eyes, “Sorry, I’m not usually a crier I don’t know when I became this way. I didn’t sleep very well. What if Rafe does something to and says something  what if Noah gets in trouble at work? I’ll never forgive myself.”

 

“Shush with that. You are human. And Noah can take care of himself, they love him at work.” Claudia pushed the fringe that had fallen over the nurses unmarked eye behind her ear.

 

“Well I was surprised Noah showed up. I didn’t even see Scotty take the phone into the closet. I’m so grateful he had a deputy drive past our apartment all night. I’ve never seen anyone talk to Rafe that way, and he grabbed him by the collar like he was some unruly teenage pup.”

 

“He’s a sweet man my Noah, when I first met him he was a little scowly and broody sometimes blunt but he’s grown out of it. You know he had a father like Rafe, so he may have been a little more forceful than need be. Or not “ Claudia muttered the last part and only Derek caught it. The omega continued to rub her friend’s shoulder. “Family is important, we may not be a pack or have a pack but us independents have to stick together. Even if Rafe is some big FBI agent he can’t threaten Noah, and threats don’t work on that man. Besides, what can Rafe do, complain a lowly officer from BHPD walked him forcibly into his bedroom watched him pack his belongings then escorted him out by the scruff of his neck until he go into his car.”  Claudia giggled, “I doubt he’ll want anyone to know that.”

 

Melissa’s shoulders lowered, “Come on, let’s look at apartments for you. Starting new is always best, I love fresh starts. A place free of bad scents and ready to be filled with new memories.”

 

Derek felt like an eavesdropper but he couldn’t look away, Claudia moved like Stiles in some ways and her way of soothing Melissa Mccall was all too haunting. What the hell kind of dream was this?

 

Derek moved past the two women, hating how real the kinscents were and Scott’s scent was like his mother’s and Scott was pack. He decided to follow the curly haired boy wearing an orange, red and brown striped shirt into the kitchen.

 

Stiles offered his sandwich to the boy holding his inhaler up to take a puff. The alpha watched the two young boys with curiosity, “Scotty did he come home again last night?”

 

“Yeah, but your dad came over and he left. He told mom we can have a sleepover. He’s moving out. I think I heard your mom say we are moving. Good. I hate that place it stinks like him.”

 

“Did he hurt you?”  Derek felt his heart squeeze, young Stiles pushed his glass of milk over to his frowning friend, placing an arm around the dark haired Scott’s schoulders.

 

“Not this time, your dad made him leave. You should have seen him! He, uh he grabbed my dad by his neck and told him in a scary voice to pack. And dad stopped moving and stopped yelling, but it made my mom cry. Your dad is nice. He gave me and mom a hug before locking our door. Thanks for sending him he was like a real hero from a cop movie.  I wish he was my dad.” Scott mumbled staring down at his sandwich.

 

“We can be brothers Scott. Hurry eat this. Mom says we can play at the park today. Or you can be player one. I have a lot of stuff we can do and Mom is having a good day no headaches so she might make us cookies or brownies! And your mom can sleep cause when my mom isn’t feeling well she sleeps.”

 

Derek frowned, why was he dreaming about Scott Mccall, or Stiles? He knew Scott’s dad had been an absentee father but this was the first time he was hearing that the FBI agent had been abusive. Was this even real? What was his mind conjuring up?

 

He left the two boys sharing their sandwich, Melissa had disappeared and Claudia looked around the living room before addressing Derek.

 

“You’re not a ghost?”  she asked him with a lowered voice.

 

“No.” Derek replied. “Not a ghost.”

 

“You know my son? Are you friends?”

 

“He’s in my pack.” and then he sees it, the woman smiles and he knows that Stiles was truly her son, her whiskey brown eyes lit up and she puts a hand to heart. “That means he’s not alone. I don’t want him to ever be alone. He has such a good heart. He’s so social could you imagine the kind of torture being alone would be?”

 

Derek nods, he had shared one too many cages, or enclosed spaces with the omega waiting on rescue to count. And each time he had wanted to tape the pup’s mouth shut, just for a moment of silence.

 

“Is he a beta or an alpha?”

 

Derek shakes his head, “Omega.”

 

She smiles again but it doesn't reach her words or her eyes. “I’m not there to help him.” And Derek doesn’t reply but she looks back into the kitchen sadly.

 

“Claudia, sweetie who are you talking to?” The woman looks back at a concerned Melissa who had taken her bag upstairs to the guest room.

The dark haired omega pulls her hand back from reaching out to Derek “I hope he finds someone to love him.” Derek wants to tell her that he is surrounded by friends, reassure her that he is keeping an eye on the younger boy, that the alpha loves Stiles. Even if Stiles doesn’t love him back, Derek will always watch out for pup and one day when Stiles Stilinski falls in love with a chosen partner Derek will be happy for him. Why does this idea cause his stomach to hurt and chest ache?

 

Derek wakes up to his phone playing hungry like a wolf and he rolls his eyes at the stupid alarm, very funny Stiles. He groaned feeling like he needed more sleep and seriously entertained the idea of skipping his morning workout.

 

Then circle of life started blaring. “Dammit Stiles!” He growls then he glances at the ID, and the time.

 

It’s six am, and Sheriff Stilinski is calling, panic rolls over the Alpha as he answers. “Hello. What is it? What happened?”

 

“We have a problem.” The Sheriff sounded tense but not upset, so it wasn’t too bad, but it was bad enough for the Sheriff to call this early.  “Can you come over? Or I can come there, maybe. It’s Stiles. I just-I don’t even know how to deal with this. Why does this happen? “

 

“I’ll come over. I’m heading over now. Is Stiles okay?” Derek was up grabbing for his jeans he had tossed on the ground. He wasn’t wasting time on finding something to wear from his closet, Stiles was hurt.

 

The Sheriff’s voice sounded even more strained “I came home and he was like this. He won't even let me near him- Stiles, please.” The Sheriff’s voice was muffled as if he pulled away from his phone. There was a muffled whine that tore through the alpha, he had to control his wolf his claws were out and eyes flashing.

 

“Sit tight!” His sharp teeth made it hard to mouth the words but he didn’t care. How bad was it that Stiles wouldn’t let his dad anywhere near his injured body. The Alpha hopped out of his room pulling on his black boots, calming his wolf enough to phase back, he needed to use his hands to tie his boots and drive. Keys, where did he leave the keys to the camaro, he had to be fast.

 

“Where’s the party?” Scotty mumbled from the kitchen holding a cup of coffee yawning next to wide awake Allison. The hunter always went jogging early and it looked like Scott was being dragged along as well. The young alpha caught the sudden scent of worry and protectiveness, the loft was home to the pack but the strongest scent was their leader their alpha and the younger were was on edge.

 

“It’s Stiles. His dad called.” Was all the alpha had to say as he snatched his keys off the counter near a bowl of apples.

 

“What? Oh god, is he okay?” Scott was wide awake now, and tense following Derek out the door.

 

“I don’t know the Sheriff wasn’t upset but he said Stiles wont let him come close.”

 

“He must be hurt bad.” Allison joined in following close behind the two.

 

Derek doesn’t wait for the two to keep up he pulls into the Sheriff’s driveway and is out of his car and pushing into the familiar home in a few long strides.

 

“Stiles!” Derek is calling up the stairs sniffing the air, his dream still fresh in his mind so much that he glanced towards the kitchen briefly. What he does hear is a frustrated Sheriff standing in the dimly lit living room. The alpha doesn’t worry about lighting he has his werewolf vision, he sniffs the air something is off.  

 

“Stiles! Dammit! I am your father come out!” The Sheriff stands up a look of relief on his face when he sees the other three. “Oh, thank god you brought Scott. Maybe he can help. I came home from work and found him like this in his room. I don’t know how long he’s been like this.”

 

The Sheriff gestured to his chair, the three packmates didn’t see anything and looked back at the flustered alpha. Scott scented the air, there wasn’t blood but he caught the scent of salt, it was tears. Why was his friend crying? He glanced at Derek for answers but the alpha’s razor focus was on the space between the couch and the Sheriff’s recliner. There was another scent, familiar but softer, and the young alpha looked to his pack leader in shock. Stiles wasn’t in front of the chair he was hiding behind it and he was crying.

 

Scott neared the old recliner slowly on edge, “Scott?” he heard a small whimper, “Scotty?” came a half sob. 

 

The young alpha pulled the chair back, revealing a small figure hugging his knees to his chest. The boy had on pajamas, a pair Scott hadn’t seen in years but remembered very well. Who could forget batman themed gray and black pajamas with a glow in the dark bat signal on the chest. They were the coolest and when Scott spent the night Stiles let him wear them every time, like a true best friend.

 

“Is this a trick?” Allison was first to ask searching the faces of the three males, she was a human beta and didn’t have the wolf sensing abilities.

 

“It smells like him, like a pup in distress.” Scott knealed down. “Hey there buddy don’t cry.”

 

“Where's Scotty? You’re not him, you smell like him.” The young pup sniffed calmed by his best friend’s familiar scent.

 

“Yeah, he’s my uh, he’s a cousin of mine. My names Miguel. Yeah Miguel. Hey, cool pajamas.”

 

“Thanks.” The boy sniffed. “Where's my dad? I woke up and I was alone. Then grandpa showed up and was yelling.”

 

Scott slowly reached for the tiny version of his best friend, “This isn’t happening.” He whispered, “I’m dreaming right? Unreal.”

 

“Grandpa?” The Sheriff grumbled. “Do I really look like that bastard that much?” he backed away from his son and Scott.

 

“How did this even happen? I found him in Stiles’ bed. He had the blankets pulled over his head and he was crying. When I called out he ran down here and hid behind the couch. What or who did he piss off now that he’s been changed into a damn toddler!”

 

“He’s not a toddler.” Allison whispered keeping her distance, Scott was taking the boy’s hand allowing the kid to cling to his leg.

 

No one had an answer and Stiles let out a small sobb “I want my dad. Where is he?” Scott looked at the others, Stiles was hugging his leg with a death grip.  The anxiety was causing Derek’s stomach to ache he wanted to sooth the boy to scoop him up and put his worries aside.

 

“Don’t scare him.” He stated backing up remembering Claudia’s words. The Sheriff did the same he stepped back once more, Allison put on a smile, she croutched down reaching to ruffle the boy’s hair.

 

“You’re alright, Miguel and I are here. We’ve heard so much about you from Scotty. I feel like we’re friends already.” The boy turned his face away shyly still trembling, Scott put a protective hand on his friend’s back. Allison looked up sadly backing away hating the anxiety in the small skinny brown haired boy.

“Alright buddy, we’re going to figure this out.” Scott patted Stiles’ back, controlling the tremble in his own voice. He could feel the tiny body tense Stiles’ breathing was becoming labored and the Sheriff swore under his breath, instinctively moving to pull the boy into his arms.

 

“Let’s all stay calm. Stiles I’m not mad at you. Your dad is working, he needed me to stay and watch you. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The young boy didn’t make a noise, ignoring the Sheriff, the pup’s breathing was more labored and Scott was pulling his friend into his arms, hand cupping the back of the pup’s head pushing the little nose under his chin.

 

“What’s happening what’s wrong with him?” Derek demanded, had Stiles been a sick child? No one had ever said he was.  The Sheriff looked dejected his hands falling to his sides he was moving away.

 

“After his mom died he would get these panic attacks they were awful. Worse than what you’ve seen.” Scott’s voice shook his eyes distant as if he were reading something behind Derek, or remembering something painful. “It was hard to get him to calm down, I mean he would pass out sometimes. It took me a while to help him push through, from elementary to my first year of middleschool. “

 

“I remember.” Noah cringed. “The school would send him to the hospital sometimes by ambulance. Those were the bad days.”  He didn’t reach for his son again.

“Alright Stiles. Calm down. Listen to me buddy. Listen to my heart, can you hear it?” There was a nod and deep shuddered breath, “In and out. Slowly, you’re safe, you’re safe. It’s going to be alright. I know you miss her. I miss her too.” Scott remembered how the panic would build in his friend’s body until like a damn it would break him, and it wasn’t until middle school Scott figured out how to bring Stiles back from the edge. It had been frustrating to watch and just hold the trembling mess, desperate to breath. Scott’s anxiety only feeding into Stiles’, he learned to be the anchor his friend needed one that Stiles had always been for him. He would sync up their breathing and heart beats this way. It was probably why most people thought they were together but no one new the whispered fears that Stiles listened to and kept.

 

To this day no one knew about his father had been a drunk, or the last time Rafe had struck his mother, or when he was pushed down the stairs by a drunken father. The last time his father lived with them, Scott had called Stiles anxious and fearful, his friend always would answer. Even when Scott didn’t want him to tell, because mom didn’t want people to know and Dad promised to ruin anyone who got in his way. Stiles had told, and a younger Noah Stilinski put a stop to the fear and the violence.

 

So Scott would try for Stiles, they were brothers after all, and it took him awhile but he figured out how to reach his friend. Today was no different, today he was sure to hold the spidery figure that weighed no more than a feather into his chest. His scent was calm, promising protection, safety and love because he wasn’t afraid to tell his friend in he loved him.

 

Pressing the small mole dotted face to his chest gently he finally halted his mantra of reassurance when Stiles’ breathing evened out.

 

He heard a cough as Sheriff Stilinski turned away a grin on his face, Scott refused to meet anyone’s amused looks. What he was good with kids, so.

 

Still his face burned red and he mumbled “Hey, batman. Scotty isn’t home, he had to go somewhere. But I bet his mom would love to have you over. You know how she gets lonely sometimes.”

 

“He hates his dad. Did he have to visit again?” the boy mumbled with a sniff, Scott avoided anyones questioning stares.

 

“Yeah. She gets sad when he leaves. But I think she’ll feel better once she sees you. She might squeeze your eyes out.”  There was a muffled giggle then a sigh from the boy still secure in Scott’s arms.

 

“And we’ll call your dad the Sheriff-”

 

“My dad is a deputy at the police station.” Stiles corrected.

 

“Yes. My bad. That’s right. We’ll have him call on the phone and you’ll feel lots better talking to him right?” the boy nodded.

 

“I feel tired.” And just like that the young Stiles passed out.

 

“Good idea Scott your mom will be recognizable to him. Maybe she can ask him some questions and we can figure out what is going on.” Derek glanced around the room his dream from earlier nagging at the back of his mind.

 

“He’s so cute!” Allison lightly caressed the pale cheek, Scott smiled down at his small friend.

 

“You’re really good at this.” Allison kissed her mate’s red cheek, she wondered just what their pups would look like in Scott’s arms, another cough broke them away from their shared look of lovey dovey disgusting gooeyness. (As Stiles would call it.)

 

“I forgot how tiny he was. And was he always so light? So Skinny?” Scott frowned in the Sheriff’s direction, Noah glanced at the Sheriff who wore a sad expression.

 

“He can’t be much older than seven, that was right when we lost Claudia. He stopped eating for a while i pretty much had to force feed him pedisures. Your mom would get home cooked meals in him, he practically lived at your house for a few months while I worked night shift.”

 

“I remember him spending the night a bunch but I don’t remember any of the other stuff.”

 

“It doesn't matter.” The Sheriff growled “I just want my son back. I don’t think I’m prepared to raise him all over again, I barely made it out of his teens alive. Or rather his accident prone self barely made it out alive.”

 

“Let’s take him to the loft where we can all keep an eye on him and he’ll be safe. Scott call your mom have her meet us there. He’s little he’ll believe any story we invent. Allison call Deaton, maybe he can help us figure this out.“  Derek went into alpha mode, the Sheriff ran a hand through his hair. “When he wakes up we’ll have him call you Sheriff, just tell him something that will keep him calm and he’ll believe. A fishing trip, anything. I don’t think any of us are prepared for another panic attack. And Miguel here will just be on Stiles sitting duty.  “

 

~0~

 

“Stiles!” Lydia called out hurrying into the loft, she had the book he wanted. “Stiles dammit I have that book you said you needed me to urgently return.”

 

Lydia waved around a book, “Hi.” A small boy jumped up from the couch where he was watching a Disney movie, he nervously fiddled with the bottom of his batman pajama shirt. Why did those pajamas look so familiar, somehow she recalled them glowing in the dark?

 

The mole dotted face of a young boy blinked his familiar whiskey colored eyes at her, “Hey there sweetie. What’s your name?”

 

“Stiles. What’s yours?” He shyly replied.

 

“Lydia.” She paled oh god, did Stiles have a secret love child out there in the world, no fucking way! But this kid was an exact replica to the Stiles she knew from kindergarten.

 

“Lydia! I know a Lydia do you know her too. You look like her mom, do you know her? Lydia Martin she has a long braid in her hair. She’s a princess.”

 

“Oh jesus. Stiles?” Lydia took a step back, “Who did you piss off now?”


	2. Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets to know a little more about the early years of Stiles. Stiles wakes up in his childhood bed. The pack pulls together to make little Stiles comfortable and ease his anxiety. Derek is starting to realize some things on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for keeping up. Here's chapter two and three is on the way i'm just tweaking some things. I love little Stiles and protective pack. Next chapter will have Rafe making a visit needing Stiles' help with a case he needs advice on, only to not find the Stiles he is looking for. Noah grows anxious not knowing how to help the situation, someone tries to kidnap our sweet pup. Meanwhile Stiles is stuck 13 years in the past, he finds a still standing Hale house and an unwilling Deaton.

 

“Lydia?” Scott was coming out of the bathroom. “Stiles, buddy are you done watching lion king. Do you want to watch that movie with Thor in it I told you about? Or guardians of the galaxy, oh man you should see spiderman or iron man! I think you’ll anything marvel right now! ” Scott thought to himself,  _ those were the only reasons you learned to read so soon.  _

 

Derek, Cora, Laura,  Erica followed by Peter came in behind Lydia, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson everyone carrying shopping bags. Derek had gone to the grocery store with Cora, they had tried to keep to a strict list of food the Sheriff had texted out, and added other fresh fruits and vegetables on top of what was listed. Not only was it Stiles they needed to shop for but the loft, today happened to be Stiles’ shopping day. He usually went with Cora and Isaac but Stiles and Cora did make quick work of it. He needed a list from Cora of what they needed, she whined that she really didn’t know Stiles usually did this all from memory. 

 

They ended up buying up half the candy aisle because Cora was stressed and she couldn’t remember what snacks went with who in the pack. 

 

Next up was Laura and Erica who had gone overboard at the local kid’s clothing store. From socks to cute little boxer briefs with the hulk on them and various sizes of shoes not knowing what size little Stiles would be. 

 

Peter and Lydia went straight to Deatons, Peter raided his own private library before stopping in at the local book store where he bought several bags of books, and god help him comic books. When he heard that Stiles had been turned into a helpless child something in him beyond curiosity made him need to go to the loft and see it for himself. Deaton didn’t have any answers without the cause, he promised to meet up at the loft he would put something together to narrow the spell down. 

 

As for Isaac and Jackson they took it upon themselves to hit up the toystore and the video game store. They remembered with growing nostalgia what games and toys they loved at that age. A very frowny store manager had kicked the two out almost immediately when they took it upon themselves to try out the nurf guns and it turned into a nurf war that spanned five aisle and drafted several young pups that had been there with their mothers shopping. Once they flashed the Hale credit card the manager was happy to charge for any damaged items and kick the rowdy twenty somethings out of his store. 

  
Boyd had gone straight to the furniture store, where he purchased bedding as well as a bed for the seven year old Stiles to feel comfortable in. The beta Boyd knew instinctively that the young Stiles would feel lost in such a large king sized bed that occupied his normal room. He would be careful to keep the comforter older Stiles slept in knowing the scent would calm the anxious young boy. Boyd  wanted the pup to be able to nest comfortably without the feeling of being alone. He picked out bedding matching up with Stiles’ favorite superheros and anime characters. He picked up some posters for the walls, adult Stiles wouldn’t mind if the concert posters were covered with superman, batman and thor. He decided it wouldn’t hurt the boy if he left pictures of smiling 

 

The delivery guys would be showing up soon, he made them expedite the order and didn’t care about the extra cost. Stiles had always made sure they were all comfortable and taken care of, this was a great way to pay him back.  He had bought bedding of all kinds, knowing from years of hearing his friend and packmate discuss his favorite superheros helped him decide on the what prints to get. 

 

“Lydia. Help us with this stuff, we have to put the groceries away.” Allison called the speechless banshee into the kitchen. The hunter had stayed behind with Scott to Stiles sit, but the little guy had yet to warm up to her. Much like the adult Stiles, she tried not to take it personally. 

 

“They’ll fill her in.” Jackson excitedly told Isaac, then turned to the boy still in his pjs. “Stiles buddy! Wanna see what uncle Jackson and Isaac got you at the toy store?”

 

The shy boy nervously looked down at his bare feet, “Wait. Wait.” Laura was pulling some socks out of a bag. “Look Stiles, your favorite auntie bought you some cute batman socks! I bet your feet are cold. Why don’t you put these on so you don’t catch a cold.”

 

“That’s not a thing.” Jackson whined. “Is that a thing?” he turned to Isaac who shook his head pursing his lips together. This earned both boys a hard glare from big sister Hale. 

 

When she approached the boy took a step back, nervously looking around, the different scents in the room made his eyes water, it was all so overwhelming. He wanted to talk to his dad or Ms. Mccall they promised he would see her. 

 

Peter growled at the over eager group, he left his bags near the door, pushing past the idiot pups. He easily in one motion scooped the too thin pup up in his arms. Stiles froze for a moment but Peter gave a gentle squeeze for reassurance. Making a face that none except his family had ever seen him make. It was a pouty face, his bottom lip turned down and puppy dog eyes out. “I’ve got you Stiles.” Then he turned to the guilty looking pups. 

 

“You are all crowding him.” he snapped at the betas. Then whispered low to the scared Stiles,  “Right. You don’t have to be afraid of any of them. They just know your family, and Scotty has told us a lot about you. So they want to all be friends while your dad is away. Your dad is a pretty big deal around here. He’s a good friend to our pack and our alpha.” Peter pointed at Derek who tried to look less intimidating, to everyone’s surprise he gave a half smile that looked more like a pained one and a small wave. 

 

“He might look scary but he’s just a big Sourwolf. And your dad he told all of us to be sure we were nice or else.” Peter’s mannerisms were second nature, he was the only one in the room with the confidence that came with raising a child. Even if he had lost his own child to a fire too soon, a wound that still scarred what was left of his broken heart. 

 

The young boy responded to this and giggled when the tall alpha poked him in his side. “We don’t want your dad to think you were treated so mean. Besides,” He whispered loudly “these guys will cry if you don’t like them. And they just went to the toy store, it’s sunny outside do you think you can take them out and let them run? They never get to play you know. Cooped up inside reading boring books without pictures. You’ve seen the sad collection of cartoons, and empty refrigerator. Feel sad for them. Look how sad they are.” 

 

In response Isaac and Jackson both cast their eyes downward and whined. Stiles smiled shyly, nodding he raised his voice loud enough that the two betas could hear him  “I-I like the park.”

 

“Of course you do. And we’ll make you some lunch, whatever you want even chocolate cake.” Peter tapped Stiles cute little upturned nose, causing the boy to smile again. 

 

“Peter!” Allison chided “That’s not lunch! He hasn’t even had breakfast.”

 

“Look, see that. Feel bad for our pups, what kind of life they have. No chocolate cake.” Peter gave Stiles a frowny face.

 

Stiles giggled with his hands over his mouth whispering, “I like cake.”

 

“Of course you do.” Peter ruffled the pups hair, blinking back a sad smile threatening to overtake him. Derek watched arms crossed over his chest. This was a side he vaguely remembered of his uncle, one from before the fire, even Scott was in shock. 

  
  


Lydia shook her head, “I can’t believe how little he is. I remember him when we were in kindergarten he used to call me princess or some dorky M’lady.” Lydia watched Peter reluctantly set the thin pup down. 

 

“What’s with this?” Lydia frowned putting some pedisures into the fridge.

 

“Sheriff said Stiles was a finicky eater, I guess the little Stiles had his first ulcer at six, we asked him and he says he’s seven. So Sheriff says it was still a problem so if he complains which I guess even a young Stiles refused to complain, but if he does to try and get him to drink one of these if he won't eat. We also have to be watch for any signs of pain, Sheriff also said Stiles was pretty good at keeping it in, not wanting to be a bother after his mom died.” Lydia and Allison had kept their words low but the whole pack with their hearing caught on quick. “ We just have to be careful with his diet. He took medication for it so Peter had Danny hack medical records and Deaton knows someone who can fill what he takes. They’ll be by later the Sheriff wants updates.” Allison huffed. “Chocolate cake indeed.” 

 

Lydia didn’t remember Stiles being sick, he had once given her his lunch because she had left it on the bus.

 

Laura was handing Peter a change of clothes for Stiles, the boy eagerly took them and ran to change, “I forgot what having a pup around felt like.” She turned to Derek ruffling his hair, “Our little brother was shy like that, remember?” Laura forgot what she was saying and walked away before Derek could reply a sad scent followed in her wake.

 

“Mean Auntie Allison and cruel cousin Miguel say we have to eat something before we hit the park.” Isaac whined. 

 

“I’m not hungry.” Stiles shook his head biting his lip.

 

“You still need some food. Does your stomach hurt is that why you’re not hungry?” Isaac took the tone Stiles often did when he had refused food or contact. “How do you expect to stay big and strong.” Damn condescending Stiles, but it did work. “I mean you want to be big like our alpha here right? Not scrawny like cousin Miguel.” 

 

Jackson snickered at Isaac’s words and Stiles looked shyly to Derek and back to Miguel (Scott).

 

“Hey! I’m not scrawny!” Scott tried to prove it by flexing.

 

“Look at that sad specimen, and our alpha doesn’t even need to flex for you to see those guns. Believe me kid you’ll appreciate them when you get older.” Jackson nudged the boy playfully wiggling his eyebrows, Stiles just looked confused.

 

“Jackson Dylan Whittemore!” Lydia snapped at her boyfriend.

 

“Jackson Whittemore?” Stiles frowned, “I know a Jackson Whittemore?” 

 

Stiles’ frown deepened and the beta winced, “Uh, you do? It’s a very common name. Lots of kids are named Jackson Whittemore these days. I bet the one you know is a pretty cool guy.” He glared at Lydia. 

 

“He plays soccer and likes to steal Scott’s inhaler and put it in the toilet.” Jackson had forgotten those days, how did he forget that? He looked over at Scott who obviously was thinking the same thing. “Those things are expensive. Jokes on him, I had scott bring the empty one and I carry his full one.”

 

“I remember that. We even color coded them to prevent another incident of mixing them up..” Scott’s face burned red and his voice trailed off. 

 

“Jackson you douche bag.” Isaac grumbled.

 

“Me, I’m sure you knew a kid named Isaac Lahey right?” Jackson shot back glaring at the blond beta.

 

Scott or Miguel winced now, he had a lot of not so fond memories of both Isaac and Jackson locked away deep down where you like to forget past humiliations. 

 

“Yeah, he cut Lydia’s braid in Kindergarten and tried to blame it on Greenburg, then he dumped glue in my hair when I told on him.”

 

“And feathers. God first grade sucked.” Scott mumbled crossing his arms.

 

“I remember that.” Lydia hissed “I wore hats for a year.”

 

“You assholes! No wonder my poor Stiles has an ulcer!” Cora was there scooping the boy up glaring at the two betas.

 

“Us! Oh, come on. We weren’t the only ones.” Jackson shot back.

 

“It wasn’t them Cora. These betas are too big. “ he pointed at the two guilty faced pups.  “These other guys are bigger. And they’re dumb. Like really dumb.” Stiles tried to defend his new friends.

 

It was Allison and Erica that started laughing, Scott and Laura joined in until everyone except Isaac and Jackson, even a normally stoic Derek was coughing into his hand.

 

The knock on the door brought the pack out of it, Cora gave the boy an eskimo kiss before putting him down. 

 

“I’m still not hungry.” He mumbled to himself looking back at the big television he wondered why Scott never told him about his cousin Miguel or this place. Melissa didn’t have a pack he thought, but this pack said Scott was like family. 

 

“Okay, okay, what’s the emergency that you had me an ER nurse in the middle of surgery paiged six times? So I got the text, “GET HERE ASAP ITS AN EMERGENCY. From my only son who by the way looks healthy and in one piece, so no emergency there. I swear to god if this is one more crazy-” 

 

“Mrs. Mccall.” A small boy that looks like an even smaller version of Stiles runs up to hug her waist.

 

“Stiles?” She looks from the boy’s smiling face back up at her son who shrugs with a hands gesturing helplessly towards Stiles.

 

“Oh, Stiles who did you piss off now?” She whispered to herself dropping her purse she looks around the room for answers. 

 

Derek doesn’t see a hint of the woman from his dream, it still is bothering him, and with the way things have turned out he wonders if it was a dream. Melissa is kneeling down cupping Stiles’ face in her hands.

 

“Oh, sweetie, are you okay? Are you hurt?” The boy shook his head pulling back.

 

“Will Scott be home soon?” His voice hopeful, Melissa looked over at her son. 

 

“We filled the little guy in on that. Scotts visiting his dad for the weekend.” Scott explained, “And good old cousin Miguel here” He pointed to himself. “Is going to take good care of-”

 

Melissa’s eyes narrowed, and Scott’s voice trailed off, “What happened?” 

 

“We hoped you could ask, without upsetting him.” Derek stuck his hands in his pockets.

 

The nurse nodded turning back to Stiles, “First, have you eaten?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “I’m not hungry, thank you. Can I call my dad now?”

 

The beta shook her head, she remembered these early days, “Stiles honey. Does your tummy hurt is that why you aren’t hungry? Your dad wants you to at least have something.”

 

Allison brought over a pedisure a small smile on her face, the pup flinch when she neared but stayed close to Melissa. “You can drink this or we can make you some toast with peanut butter or some oatmeal?”  The nurse going into mom mode instantly, she kept her voice soft but firm holding his focus with her own dark eyes a finger under his chin kept him facing her. Stiles used to have the habit to look away as if not wanting to be noticed.Melissa tried to see the confident college graduate in the seven year old’s face, it was there under those shy dark lashes and messy brown hair. 

 

Pups grow too fast, a mother never forgets just how small her pups were, because yes Stiles counted as hers after he lost his own mother too soon. This was making her feel nostalgic, she rubbed her thumb over the pups chin. “We can call your dad, but first let’s try to take a few drinks. Or we can wait until your medicine gets here.” She glanced to Derek in a silent question that someone knew about the boy’s stomach issues, the alpha gave her a reassuring nodd. “ No rush but if you’re hurting you need to tell us. No one’s going to be mad or put out by it Stiles.”

 

Scott knew that familiar mom voice, they all knew it, Stiles was usually the one who took that tone. He could see now where he had truly learned it because Melissa Mccall wasn’t going to budge. Stiles remained silent, the sound of his heart picked up like that of a hummingbird’s, Scott worried over another panic attack. 

 

There was an anxious shift in the atmosphere, the betas were watching their tiny pup with growing sadness and confusion. Human adult Stiles in pain or distress was enough to bring anyone of them come running to offer claws to kick ass and ask question later, or rather kick ass give hugs and scent marking then ask questions much later. 

 

Stiles knew it was usually more for the betas’ and Scotts own reassurance when he had a close call, so he accepted the obnoxiously heavy scenting, really really obnoxiously heavy borderline indecent scenting. 

 

However there wasn’t any enemy to put claws through or teeth into, nor was there a Stiles to allow them to scent. His whispered words, his familiar scent giving them something to anchor to, something to keep them calm. This pup was too jumpy to allow them too close let alone to be scented, especially since Stiles wasn’t raised in a pack.  So the betas all stood around feeding their own anxiety into the air, keeping uncharacteristically still.

This wasn’t just Stiles, Stiles who they all loved and would gladly step in front of a firing squad of wolfsbane bullets for. This was a vulnerable pup, one who had Stiles’ scent and a slight  resemblance of his face,he was hurting so quietly, and unable to ask or trust them enough to ask for help. There alpha approached the young boy who was now biting his thumb nail, a thing Stiles did when he was nervous. It seemed wrong on someone so small, even Peter held in his own natural instincts to take the boy up in his arms and find some way to put him at ease. 

 

Derek neared Melissa and the pup who didn’t move or glance up at him, even so the alpha could taste the growing anxiety and mounting fear. Derek crouched down keeping all movement’s deliberately slow, “Hey there Stiles, bud. Does it hurt here?” The boy didn't respond not even when the alpha gently placed his large hand over the boy’s stomach, the small Stiles flinched but didn’t push Derek away. The alpha was sure to keep his emotions calm, his scent soothing, he could do this for Stiles. After everything the omega had done for the pack over the years, he could try to be less intimidating. 

 

Their pack was still young it would be a long time off before pups started becoming a thing. It would be good practice for the usually stoic and emotionally closed off alpha. It had nothing to do with the fact that Stiles in any kind of discomfort or pain caused his inner wolf to growl and scratch at the surface. Or the morbid curiosity he had when he stared at the child, wondering if this is what the omega’s pups would look like. Would they share more of their mother’s characteristics? Why was it that when he thought of Stiles’ with pups it was more a question at what _ their _ pups would come out looking like. He pushed away the memory of that alpha outside the council meeting flirting so openly with  _ HIS _ emissary. 

 

Derek’s train of thought was cut short when he found what he was looking for. It was small to him, but to a thin small Stiles it must be unbearable, and still the only give away even now was a slight pinch at the edges of his mouth and near his eyes.

 

This pain, it was there just below a rapidly beating heart to the left behind the boy’s paper mache ribs and it threaten to break the alpha’s non existent heart. So young he had this kind of pain and why was he just learning this about Stiles now? The pup felt so fragile, his bones very noticeable under the alpha’s calloused palm. 

 

“Woah! That’s like magic!” Stiles squeaked as Derek took the pain that constantly plagued him, the alpha was torn from his sad thoughts nearly jerking back to reality. 

 

“Are you magic Alpha?” Hearing a pup call him alpha made something protective stir in him and Derek gently took Stiles into his arms. “Can all alphas do it? How do you do that? “ A stream of questions that sounded more like the Stiles everyone knew erupted from the small excited boy now vibrating with curiosity. 

 

“No, it’s a trick some alpha wolves can do.” Derek held back a laugh, though his betas weren’t as successful. The tension seemed to leak out of the room and everyone continued to watch the boy interact with their alpha. 

 

“So cool. Wait till I tell Scott! He’ll never believe it.” There were stars in the whiskey colored eyes and Derek knew he was lost, again wondering over the appearance of a Stiles Derek pup mix.  This could be what their children would look like, except more rounded faces because he would be sure that nothing caused his children pain. They would be protected so fiercely by him, his pack and his mate. The boy lassoed his arms around Derek’s neck, “I can’t wait to tell my dad. Thank you.” Came the soft excited humm and the boy put his head down on Derek’s shoulder. 

 

“Would you like some food now, something soft?” Derek offered feeling a lightness in his heart that hadn’t been there since he had his whole family with him. 

 

“Those taste like chalk.” The boy made a face at the canned drink Melissa was holding.

 

“Well, I bet someone who knows how to actually cook and not burn things will be happy to make you something, anything.”

 

Melissa grinned , “Ah, I know how about some oatmeal with peanut butter.” Melissa remembered an old favorite. The pup nodded happily but he held tight to Derek not wanting to let go of the only source of pain relief. (oh how very Stiles like)

 

Yes, Derek was lost, if this kid asked for an arcade in the middle of the loft or a fucking house of gold Derek Hale would give it to him. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Stiles woke up his alarm on his phone vibrating in his pocket, ugh, why did he ever start working out so early? Oh, yeah, that’s right to avoid being approached at the gym by pushy alphas or betas looking to offer a mateless omega two  tickets to the gunshow. It was starting to get out of hand, and Stiles was a little jumpy when it came to being touched by non pack members. The omega hated overbearing pushy assholes that refused to believe he actually said no. He rolled out of bed, refusing to shower since he was going to get sweaty at the gym anyway.

 

Gross though, he had obviously fallen asleep in his clothes again? He really needed to stop doing that, maybe he was over doing it with the spark studies. He groaned, remembering how dead tired these last two days had made him, Deaton had him doing some hardcore spark druid stuff yesterday morning. He couldn’t finish the final part of Deaton’s stupid test without that book Lydia had, and he had to be at the alpha council meeting that would end up swallowing the rest of his day.

 

He yawned stretching, frowning he even had on his shoes and Derek’s hoodie. Probably why he didn’t mind falling asleep in his clothes. This actually made his face burn red, but admitting this to himself in his own darkened room far from the nosey noses of packmates and the alpha responsible he wouldn’t be so harsh on himself. 

 

He rubbed his face sitting at the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands, elbows on the edge of his knees. The only reason Derek had given him said Hoodie was because he was in a rush to go and he didn’t want to wait around for Stiles to finish talking politely to another pack’s alpha. 

 

Stiles rubbed a hand through his hair, confused by the other pack alpha’s ulterior motives if there were any and he was just paranoid. James was persistent but not stalker like or pushy. He tried again to recall what territory James was from, knowing  it wasn’t a pack far from around their own growing territory. The sandy haired alpha was clever and polite at every meeting he was sure to sit near Stiles. During the last meeting the alpha had sat next to Stiles and made several snarky comments under his breath about the showboating of some of the older pack names. It  kept an exhausted Stiles awake and somewhat focused. 

 

James was from one of these older families and when Stiles pointed this out the alpha didn’t bristle but instead he smiled “Guilty”.  He then handed Stiles a granola bar and a cup of coffee that some lackey beta had produced out of thin air.

 

The omega looked down at the sealed package always weary of accepting anything he hadn’t seen poured or packaged itself. James had given his wary look a questioning one, then he smiled his perfect white teeth visible but not intimidating. “You’re distracting our speaker with that growling stomach, even without super hearing it can be heard a mile away. I promise the coffee though placed strategically near the exits so as to give everyone an excuse to stay in for the sad excuse for sustenance, it  isn’t so bad to warrant such a distrustworthy face. And it looks as if the caffeine might help keep those pretty eyes open Emissary Hale. ” 

 

Stiles rolled his  _ pretty _ eyes but gratefully took the coffee and the granola bar. “Thank you. Alpha Debro. Please, call me Stiles. ”  James raised an eyebrow.

 

“It’s a family name my real name is ridiculous to pronounce. It’s polish. So Stiles Stilinski.” James’ grin widened and he spoke in easy polish it was Stiles’ turn to raise an eyebrow.  He took the wolf’s offered hand. “ Debro is my families name after they altered it from Debrovski. It’s a pleasure.” The two shared a smile and James sat back setting his clasped hands on his crossed knee. The expensive blue suit rode up revealing a pair of striped honeybee colored socks. Stiles was caught staring, “Don’t laugh, it was a birthday gift from one of my betas, he’s still young and has hilarious taste.” Stiles grinned sipping the bitter coffee, the two looked forward and continued to actually pay attention since all the formalities were finally done and Derek had returned to his seat from the restroom. The idea of Derek wearing a pair of argyle socks let alone honeybee colored ones made the omega nearly choke on his granola, he quickly washed it down with the coffee. Derek’s questioning side eye wasn’t very hard to notice, it made the hair on his arm stand up. 

 

It was after the meeting when everyone was waiting under the large building made of steel and glass that James tried to offer his coat. That’s when Sourwolf became his normal antisocial self, and Stiles’ cheeks burned red even now remembering the possessive arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

 

Seeing how it decided to pour down heavy buckets of rain on the waiting members out of the blue no one came prepared for the stormy outcome. James had called one of his own betas over to hold an umbrella over Stiles and himself. The sandy haired alpha started to remove his soft leather jacket with a dark hood, offering it to Stiles seeing how Derek didn’t have an umbrella carrying lackey or a driver. Derek thought those types of things weren’t proof of a packs power, it was just lackluster preening and he was too old for that bullshit. Derek was busy talking to one of his mother’s old friends just behind Stiles, however he had come up from behind the human his breath near enough to cause the hair on the back of the omega’s neck to prickle.

 

The werewolf James with sandy blond hair, vibrant blue eyes  and a cute mole under his left eye had just held out the jacket, one Stiles would have declined with grace if the alpha hadn’t asked him out again for a cup of coffee. The warmth in James’ voice and his polite mannerisms were enough to cause Stiles to hesitate with his answer, maybe that had given James a spark of hope. One maybe Derek stomped out immediately with his low growl. 

  
  
  
  


Stiles was starting to fill his own resistance start to slide. Not all alphas werewolf or human were aiming for something else.

 

However before the omega could respond to the offer for coffee and the jacket, his Alpha forced a black hoodie over his head and growled at the the other. Then wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder from behind, basically pulling Stiles’ back flush against him. It was a possessive move and the other wolf bowed slightly saying a quick goodbye “Gentleman.” then to Stiles “As always Stiles, it was my pleasure.”

 

Burning crimson Stiles waved goodbye “ James.  Until next time.” 

 

The emissary was well aware what it looked like to the rest of the council meeting members waiting for pick up around the entrance and he could die from embarrassment.  Derek took Stiles’ arm and pulled him towards the camaro parked at the end of the crowded parking lot. Stiles shivered so he kept the hoodie letting Mr. Werewolf temp keep himself warm and the car ride was quiet and awkward until the sound of rain, the alpha’s warm scent and Derek’s radio lulled an exhausted Stiles to sleep. 

 

Oh, well. Derek didn’t have to worry about his safety, these alphas and sometimes betas just wanted to quiz Stiles on his status in the pack. What other functions he performs because it was odd to have a fragile human emissary. That’s how the wolves all saw him it was annoying but he played his part so Derek’s pack never lost face, answering questions politely but turning down an offer for coffee or dinner.

 

He had been asked out by a few alphas from the council meetings, but Stiles was sure it was just out of curiosity. He had heard the question his whole pack existence. Why is a human omega allowed to be apart of a wolf pack? They always wanted to know what made him so special, and nothing did. He tried to be useful, okay the whole spark thing was okay on some days but there were more powerful witches out there, more knowledgeable druids and refined emissaries. He was Scott’s friend and where Scott went he did too, mostly. Friendship was strong with packs so Derek kept the annoying teen around for the sake of keeping the balance. Derek had only started seeing him as useful and less hinderance and maybe even less than annoying when he entered college. 

 

Stiles researched, he cooked, cleaned kept everything stocked, kept his rowdy kids from going too far off the hinge when the full moon came close. He was called the pack mom, not that it bothered him, but he knew he wasn’t irreplaceable. It didn’t make him want to prove himself any less, he was the hardest working emissary out there and he kept his kids anchored, he liked to think they loved him as much as he did them. Sure he had some long nights and cruel daydreams about the pack dad but he kept those locked down deep no one needed to know just how pathetically in love he was. Unrequited love sucked, it hurt and most of all the other party wasn’t even aware of it. So why was he always so hesitant with polite offers of coffee or dinner?

 

Stiles had been pinning for the big Sourwolf but any and all hopes were dashed while the omega was in high school, Derek having said something that even without wolfy super hearing the omega had overheard. And even now Stiles would always remember. “-I don’t need some lovestruck teenager following me around, it’s annoying. And you should see it that way too! So cut the dead weight Scott.” Those words still had some sting.

 

And he used that as a reminder that there was never hope for him and Derek, so might as well move forward find someone worth it. However he could never bring himself to be too interested, instead he just drowned in studying for school, and the supernatural. Then there was that incident in college, the one that he was taking to his grave. He gulped these things down, memories he didn’t need to remember where starting to bubble to the surface he shivered holding onto the scent of Derek clinging to his hoodie letting it anchor him.  

 

That last incident Scott had really shown up in time, more like broke down a door and let out a roar that had everyone in that room instantly submissive. Why was he thinking about this now!

 

Nope not going to remember that one, nope. Stiles refused to give in to the anxiety of that lingering nightmare.  Instead he stood up, blinking through the dim light coming in through his window. He should get moving, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to wear the pullover to the gym. Just an extra precaution, he should apologize for giving Derek the cold shoulder yesterday. It was rude to treat James that way, anyway they were barely starting to rebuild their name in the eyes of the council, but that’s not how Derek would take it. Alpha Hale probably saw it as some young pup trying to network further with anyone associated with the Hale name. 

 

Stiles remember how Sourwolf nudged a tired emissary Hale  awake once they hit Beacon Hills asking if he wanted to go to the loft or home. The omega had sat up slowly rubbing his eyes, was he really pushing himself too much, he felt sapped of energy. Maybe he could hold back on the lessons with Deaton if things were going to leave him like this. No, no Stiles just figure it out, you need to be less of a dead weight. 

 

He cringed at his inner monologue, opting to return home declining to go to the loft, he was still mad but at this point more at Derek less at himself, but  forget what about. His father wasn’t off shift yet so Stiles crawled up the stairs (literally) and fell asleep wrapped in Derek’s sweet scent.

 

That was yesterday, now some sound downstairs like glass breaking brought him out of another yawn.  “Dad?” sniffing the air he made out the scent of his father, tinged with a sadness and whiskey. 

 

He felt something was off in his room, his computer was gone and so was his desk. Had someone stolen it? He switched on the light, blinking past the brightness, some sun was slowly coming into his room. The walls were plastered with posters, batman and various superheroes from his childhood. Was this a joke? He backed up knocking some action figures off of the lego castle that looked a lot like one he and Scott had erected. He turned to leave the familiar unfamiliar room “Dad!” he took the stairs three at a time nearly tripping knocking a few pictures sideways in his wake but he doesn’t care something is definitely wrong. He calls out “Dad!” Receiving no answer in return. 

 

The omega finds his father in the kitchen, things are the same but not as worn, the furniture in the living room looks newer the old television is less beat up even the carpeting.

 

His father though, was the shock, he’s not wearing his usual Sheriff’s uniform instead he has his head on the kitchen table a picture of Stiles’ mother lying face up under his left hand, his right clutching a bottle of whiskey. 

 

The sound he heard was the maybe the glass he was drinking from at one point rolling off the table and shattering on the ground. His father was wearing a deputy’s uniform, what was that about? 

 

“Dad?” Stiles took the bottle from his father’s grasp, he remembered finding his father like this when the pain was fresh. His hand lingered above his father’s head, the omega had worked through the loss of his mother. Somehow this was reopening it, he put a gently at the back of his father’s head. 

 

“Dad what’s this?” He was confused but his father moved into his hand nuzzling the omega’s wrist. 

 

“Stiles, she’s really gone. “ the alpha’s heartbroken statement and the sadness rolled off of a young Noah Stilinski. 

 

Stiles looked up at the calendar on the wall behind his father near the fridge he froze, this wasn’t happening. “Oh, man who did I piss off now?”  He needed to find Derek! And maybe Deaton, wait were they even in Beacon Hills, this wasn’t happening. 

 

“Dammit Stiles? Who did you piss off now?” He left his father at the table, backed away leaving the house quickly traces of fear and anxiety in his wake. He found the keys to Roscoe hanging in their usual place, nice to know know some things never changed. He didn’t give in to thoughts that maybe the last time they were hung there or the last hands to hold the key chain were the soft hands of his still breathing mother. 

 

Her scent lingered between the the small silver and copper colored keys. He just snatched the keys to Roscoe leaving the front door open in his rush. He took a deep breath, her scent was still fresh on the seats, she would have been gone a year or so. The omega tried not to think about it starting the car and zooming off in a less broken down and better maintained jeep.


	3. Where, Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Stiles struggles to find his way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the sweet comments!

Stiles drove like a bat out of hell putting distance between that house and himself, his heart raced. How did this happen? Yesterday was a normal day? He had breakfast, studied with Deaton, the spells didn’t even have anything to do with time travel! They were simple healing spells. His stomach threatened to turn and he regretted having nothing but breakfast and then the granola bar with coffee. He first went to the loft, knowing there was a chance it wouldn’t even be occupied by who he needed to see. He just needed the familiar scent of Derek and the pack, his mind warned him against it but his heart wouldn’t listen. Everything was so wrong and he felt so lost the anxiety that occupied the edges of his mind threatened to take him. He pulled the hoodie’s collar up and took a deep breath. The smell of his pack and alpha were still lingering it temporarily anchored him. 

 

He arrived at a suspecially looking empty building that occupied the loft,  pulling his keycard of his wallet he took a deep breath and swiped, the pad lit up and he entered his password or rather it was Derek’s. He had given him the password incase of emergency back in highschool before giving Stiles his own. 

 

Someone was looking out for him because the password worked and the door unlocked, except the loft  was empty, it didn’t even look like anyone stayed there it was devoid of furniture only exercise equipment and he wondered if it was used as a gym for the Hale pack. There were a few familiar scents, but nothing as solid as what his hoodie offered.  He left allowing the door to slam shut securely behind him, unaware of the video camera recording his actions. 

 

Stiles needed to see something for himself he jumped back into the jeep with the smell that made his stomach ache and heart hurt. Once more he anchored himself taking deep breaths, rolling the window down he allowed fresh air to circulate and hit his warmed face. 

 

“Just go Stiles!” He growled at himself, “Stop being so weak.” The omega started the jeep starting down a familiar winding road until  he found himself parked at the edge of the preserve on a hill overlooking the pack house, not just the pack house but the original pack house. 

 

A very well maintained home, several expensive looking cars including a camaro he knew all too well were parked out in the long winding drive, trees untouched by a fire arched upwards delicate white lilies and red roses lined the walkway. It made his heart ache, those trees were over a hundred years old, this was an old home that had memories of the pack that dwelled within. Later the foundation would be all that was left, a foundation haunting the last remaining Hales. Stiles had left the jeep running before standing to look down at the carefully landscaped mansion from the hill he idled on. The air was fresh with the morning dew, and the his heart raced as it mingled with the familiar scents below. Somewhere in those old halls Cora was just waking up to have breakfast with a mother who loved her, Laura could be helping wrangle a giggling toddler of a little brother.

 

Peter was in his library drinking coffee and reading over the morning paper, unaware of how the lives of their pack of their beloved family was about to be ripped from them violently. 

 

Stiles watched several landscapers go about their morning activities and he took deep breaths concentrating on the birds in the trees, on something anything that could steady him.  Searching his mind behind tightly clasped eyes he withdrew into himself and turned away. There wasn’t anything useful here and he realized too late the Derek he needed wasn’t even out of puberty. Stiles you idiot, what were you thinking? Running here like the lovesick pup you always will be. Derek can’t always be the answer to every problem. 

 

“Hey! This is private property.” A teenager with dark hair and a Beacon hills Lacrosse shirt growled, the teen’s deep growl shook Stiles from his sad thoughts. 

 

“Right, wrong turn.” The omega climbed into his jeep. “Sorry.” He narrowed his eyes on the teen that crossed his toned arms over a muscular chest. That scent, of sweat, leather and earth. “Wait. Derek?” 

 

“Do I know you?” Familiar eyebrows narrowed and Stiles shook his head his heart dropping into his stomach. 

 

“No, sorry. Not yet.” He backed out and turned back down the road he came, leaving the kid who had obviously been out jogging in his rearview mirror. 

 

“This isn’t happening. This can’t be happening!” Stiles fought the growing panic, he couldn’t go to Scott, Scott would be seven! He would look like a creeper! Deaton. He needed to see Deaton. He should have gone straight there. He prayed the animal clinic was there, “Please give me this!”

 

And it was, he cheered to himself pulling around back where he was accustomed to parking, thinking of how he was going to get Deaton to believe him. 

 

Apparently this version of Alan Deaton was more willing to believe what sounded like a far fetched scifi movie plot. 

 

The strong jawed beta calmed the young omega down, asking that he not be told about their possible future just enough to help the boy get back. It was then that everything caught up with Stiles, the situation he was in, there was yet to be a fire. Kate Argent was out there seducing a young and naive Derek Hale.  _ That bitch. _ Could he stop the fire, would it cause some kind of rip in time space and all the Doctor who, star trek warnings he had grown up on?

 

“Whatever you are thinking.” Alan Deaton’s voice lowered, he removed the gloves he had been wearing caught in the middle of clipping some herbs for a healing salve he was preparing.  “Think about the consequences young man. Something you change now will change your future, lives and people from your future will end when they should be breathing. Or maybe they never meet you or their possible mates. Would you be okay living with that, people you know and love vanishing from your timeline.” That sounded more like the Deaton he knew, Stiles felt relief in the normalcy of the beta’s tone. This Deaton looked more like a cleric of the church then a veterinarian or emissary. He wore a black button up long sleeve shirt and suit jacket with matching slacks, his comfortable polo shirts or crew sweaters with jeans nowhere to be found. 

 

Stiles gave a tight smile, this Deaton was the same as his Deaton he was more formal and minus several worry lines. “Don’t worry, just get me home. I just want to go home please.”

 

“First we find out who you pissed off.” Deaton murmured gesturing for Stiles to follow him into the back room where all the cool books were kept. Stiles wondered if the library was the same and to his comfort it was well a few sections were available his hands itched to run over the texts that the mysterious Emissary had either lost, sold or exchanged. 

 

“I see I have parted with some of my favorite things. If that hungry look in your eye is anything to judge by. Shame.” Deaton's eyes narrowed on the turned back of the young boy, he was curious to say the least but that was overriding the suspicious nature of the situation. 

 

Stiles could feel the betas couriousity and he knew despite all the questions nagging at the Emissary’s mind he would restrain himself and not break his own rule. Stiles went to sit at the usual table feeling tired despite a full night’s rest. He fiddled with his cell phone flipping through pictures of his pack, pictures with his father even the one he had of a  Peter Hale holding Cora in a headlock. That was a playful side they rarely saw, but it seemed Cora had snatched the last of the brownies Stiles had made right off of Peter’s plate. Stiles had to promise to make more, he missed them already and it wasn’t even that long. He just wanted to go home curl up in a puppy pile and take in their scents. He waited for Deaton to place a book in front of him before putting his phone away. 

 

So wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t see Deaton take a milky vile and syringe from a hidden drawer, and the older beta didn’t regret plunging the needle into the strangers neck. Like the Hales would ever have an omega human emissary? It was insulting to his intelligence and to the pack,  he needed to contact Talia right away. There was a threat, someone obviously had sent the boy most likely hunters. 

 

Stiles was slow to get to his feet hands heavy and sluggish trying to focus on standing, Deaton held the empty syringe calmly watching as the boy knocked the stool he had been sitting on  fall backwards. Frantic, confused, his face searching the beta for answers. 

 

The omega took two uneven steps towards him before crashing down missing the table falling on his side, whiskey colored eyes glassy blinking rapidly as if this would help him focus. 

 

_ ‘Why?’ _ The look of hurt, fear and utter betrayal was almost believable but Deaton wouldn’t be fooled, he wasn’t so soft. He confiscated the boys belongings, a wallet, keys, something that was as flat as a calculator or possibly a mobile device? He then reached for his own flip phone and made a call to the Hale house. The boy did have some odd things on him but again it was obviously a ploy and these props wouldn’t fool him. 

 

~0~

 

Deputy Stilinski sat up licking his dry lips, his mouth felt like he had gargled with sand. He checked the clock on the stove, Stiles wasn’t up yet it was a good thing, he didn’t want his son to see him like this. He went to the kitchen sink and rinsed his mouth, remembering picking up Stiles from Melissa’s and heading home. Stiles was quiet like he had been these days, the alpha hated seeing the wind stolen from his son’s sails. Stiles used to be such a happy and vibrant boy but these days it was silence. The specialist said Stiles’ stomach issues were linked to Claudia’s death as were the panic attacks, then there was the night terrors and sleepwalking. 

 

Of course his pups pain was linked to Claudia’s passing, not to mention Claudia had lost her mind towards the end, she forget them on her good days and her bad days she had thought Stiles was trying to kill her. The last six months of her life were the hardest and he feared his son would not ever recover. 

 

He wasn’t helping the situation he knew it but dammit he loved his wife and this pain was still too new too raw. Claudia had been his world she had saved him from his own demons. And then came Stiles and he was so gifted, and he had his mother’s heart. Why did this happen to them? Why was it her? If he could chose he would have switched places.

 

He gulped down some water needing a shower, his booted foot crunched on the glass near the table, he cleaned it realizing there was a breeze where there shouldn’t be. A cold draft stirring up a scent of anxiety and fear. He went cold forgetting the broken class, he listened something was off. He could hear the sound of birds and rustle of trees, “Stiles?” He entered the living room pausing just outside the kitchen, the front door was ajar slightly but enough, had he forgotten to lock it last night? He was tired but not normally so tired he would leave it unbolted, Stiles was known to sleep walk lately if his night terrors weren’t enough.

 

Oh god, did his son sleep walk out of the house, it had happened before that’s why Noah used the deadbolt it was high enough the boy couldn’t reach it. 

  
The alpha deputy noticed the pictures on the wall leading up the stairs were knocked down and some hung crooked. Stiles wasn’t tall enough to do that, the mounting fear seized his heart and he took the stairs two at a time. “Stiles! Son!” 

 

There was no answer and he found his son’s room a mess, the blanket on the bed kicked to the side, his shoes had been kicked around the lego castle in the corner broken just like his favorite batman action figure someone had stepped on them, an adult someone. 

 

He checked the rest of the house the window was unlocked but Stiles was too small to climb out of the window and onto the tree outside. He had never given it any worry, he slowly backed out of the room knowing what this was, it was a crime scene someone had stolen his son, but why?

 

The deputy went back down the stairs recognizing then what else was missing, Claudia’s keys and her jeep. His son, someone kidnapped his son, he couldn’t make out any other scents other than the fear and anxiety that was Stiles. 

 

He was on the phone making a call that he never thought he would be making to the station. “This is officer Noah Stilinski! I need to report a missing boy, yes he’s my son. Someone needs to get here and quick!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chat me up on tumblr say hi at Marylousfanfictionspace


	4. Who, When?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kidnappers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a second chapter i had to split up the action folks....woah our poor Stiles he's really going on a journey here.

 

  


Seven year old Stiles ate the oatmeal Melissa had volunteered to make, Deaton arrived with more books and the medication requested. His eyes fell on a giggling pup being entertained by Isaac who made faces over his own oatmeal.  The older beta couldn’t help but find himself smiling, when had he seen a pup in the pack house last?

 

“It must be lonely being an only child in an independent family.” Laura petted the boys soft dark hair. “Our pack house was so alive with kids running through the halls, fighting and laughing.” The oldest of the Hale children stated softly to no one but herself.

 

She didn’t dare look over at Peter who kept his hands busy with cleaning up the large empty pot,  Melissa had graciously made enough oatmeal for the pack. The betas were crowded around the kitchenette’s marble topped island standing with their bowls there not being enough stools and no one wanted to be far from the cute Stiles.

 

Peter wondered how they would survive without Stiles’ cooking abilities, they were all so spoiled. He glanced back at the smiling boy sitting at a stool elbows resting on the marble island crowded by half empty bowls and the betas eating from them. He wouldn’t admit hearing the soft laughter of a child did something to his heavy heart.

 

Stiles blushed nuzzling into Laura’s hand “I have Scott. We are practically brothers. We stick together but sometimes he has to visit his dad. It gets a little lonely but he’s never gone too long and I see him on the bus. “

 

“I was an only child I hated it.” Jackson murmured, playing with his oatmeal, “Well at least I had sports. And Isaac.”

 

Isaac nodded “The only freedom I got from home was when I practically lived at your house.”

 

Isaac leaned into his packmates shoulder, the two betas winked at a grinning Stiles. “Scott and I are pack then. Just like you. “

 

“That’s right.” Scott placed a glass of milk next to Stiles, “You and Scott will be pack forever. Even if he becomes a werewolf.”

 

Stiles smiled taking a small sip of milk, he was full but to shy to say anything. “You don’t have to eat anymore Stiles if that’s all you can take. Now Deaton has brought your medication and you’ve already talked to your dad so I know this stuff makes you a little sleepy but it’s important to take. We’ll let Isaac and Jackson take you to the park after your nap.” Melissa promised the young boy and he eyed the bottles of medication Allison was holding wrinkling his nose.

 

Still the pup nodded and took the pills Allison held out for him, he swallowed making another face. Melissa arched an eyebrow also remembering how he would sometimes hold them under his tongue to spit out later. So he gave her a resigned look and opened his mouth to prove he swallowed them.

His milk mustache had Erica taking pictures with her cell. They all had taken various pictures not wanting to miss a moment of this cuteness.

 

“He’s just too cute! We need some pups around here.” Laura sighed, this made the female betas in the room make a face.

 

“I’m not volunteering my figure.” Erica grumbled “Not yet at least.” her cheeks burned red and Boyd just tried to hide a grin.

 

Melissa came around the small island where Stiles was sitting patiently in a stool. “So Stiles do you remember what you did yesterday?”

 

The boy blinked slumping slightly, allowing Derek to lift him up again the medication was a pain killer and acid reducer. Stiles held back a yawn leaning into the Alpha’s natural warmth.

 

“What did you do yesterday?” Melissa followed the two towards the large couch in the middle of the room.

 

“Yesterday was friday, I met Scotty on the bus and I gave him my burnt toast. He ate it because I couldn’t. Scott will eat anything.” Another yawn and Derek sat him down placing Stiles carefully at his side. “ I wish my dad would let me use the toaster. He doesn’t want to go to his dad’s but I gave him my batman to keep him company.” Allison shared a smile with her mate hearing the boys soft words.

 

“So he’s not de-aged. If he remembers the specifics.” Lydia made a quick note of this with the notepad and pen she held sitting next to her mate on the floor behind Melissa, who was kneeling with the boy’s hands in hers.  

 

“Did I forget to mention how much I hated staying with him.” Scott grumbled coming around the couch he plopped down next to Stiles sandwiching him between Derek and himself.

“Do you remember anything weird about friday? Any strange people coming to see you?” Melissa continued on squeezing Stiles’ hands trying to maintain his focus.

 

Stiles shook his head, then leaning it into Derek’s side. “No it wasn’t anything different. I went to school did my homework and Scott’s, he has problems with math.”

 

Melissa shot her son a dark look and he shrugged sheepishly, “That’s not fair he’s under the influence of drugs.” Scott whispered, grinning sheepishly wondering what other secrets were to be revealed. Stiles shook his head, “At school stupid Jackson took Scott’s inhaler and put it in the toilet, doesn’t he know how expensive those things are? Jokes on him though it wasn’t the real one.”

 

Scott nodded smiling, “That’s right. Stiles had the idea to bring an old empty one, I carried that on me and Stiles carried the real one, we put an S on the one that wasn’t the toilet one. So as not to mix them up again.”

 

“Again?” Allison gagged.

 

“Stiles was an evil genius.” Scott whispered to her, “Even then.”

 

Stiles didn’t hear this his head was falling forward and eyes blinking longer and longer. Derek pulled him against him, “Then I went to Scott’s for the night. Scotty left to his dad’s and I fell asleep until dad came to get me. Then I woke up with grandpa yelling and Miguel was there with alpha and auntie allison.”

 

Melissa frowned the boy’s blinks were longer and he stayed with his eyes closed , his soft breath warming through Derek’s black henley.

 

“It doesn’t take much to tire him out.” Boyd said worriedly.

 

“Well these are pretty strong.” Peter was reading the prescription.

 

“They’re a necessary evil.” Melissa stood up, “He was hospitalized for severe weight loss after his mother’s death and because of his ulcer he had to have a blood transfusion. He was so little then, I thought Noah was going to lose him next. Stiles’ pediatrician was an idiot and told Noah it was just Stiles seeking attention that he would outgrow it.  It wasn’t until they had to hospitalize the pup when he came down with a high fever and started throwing up blood. After an emergency blood transfusion, several rounds of steroid treatments, and a change in pediatricians Stiles was a little better. But not by much, he refused to talk to the therapist claiming to be fine, and he would act like he wasn't in pain. No complaints, nothing. Kinda how he is now. But tinier, so the pain medications keep his pain bearable, and the other medications reduce acids so he can eat, and keep any inflammation from causing a flare up.”j

 

Scott tried to remember any of this, “Why don’t I remember this?”

 

“Because I kept it from you. Anyway, he was happiest when you were too. Don’t you remember all the vitamins you thought he was taking, well they weren’t. He should be out for a good three to four hours. He’ll wake up ready for lunch, if you want to avoid his being in discomfort you can try giving him a half of a pill or doing the pain take away thing. It might help keep him awake with the latter.”

 

“Did you talk about anything?” Melissa continue to probe, there might be a reason this was happening they needed to figure this out.

 

Stiles looked up at the alpha holding an arm around  him, then to Miguel’s warm smile, and back to Melissa,his anxiety growing.  “He didn’t say anything again. He never talks. He’s still mad at me.” It was a whisper but everyone heard it.

 

“He’s not mad at you buddy. Why would he be mad?” Scott was confused this was a first.

 

“Because she hated me too.” Stiles’s little fists were clammy in Melissa’s. “He doesn’t want me.” His whiskey colored eyes looked into Melissa’s briefly not wanting to meet anyone's.

 

“That’s not true Stiles.” Scott was the first to find his voice. “It’s not. Your dad loves you. He just has to work now. He’s sad too and doesn’t know how to tell anyone.”

 

The pup didn’t reply, he swiped at his tear stained cheeks, burying his face in Derek’s side away from the onlookers.

 

Melissa winced briefly running her hands through the boy’s soft hair, “ He’s asleep.” She frowned, “I hated seeing him like this.”

 

“What’s going on?” Allison asked “Why would he ever think that? I mean  the Sheriff and Stiles are so close.”

 

“You have to remember, he just lost his mother. Noah was mourning. He wrapped himself up in work. “

 

“That’s why he spent so much time at our house.” Scott snapped his fingers. “He just never said anything. Even to me.” the young alpha looked back at the sleeping boy.

 

“We’ll take it from here. Thanks again. “ Melissa smiled at Derek.

 

“Just call if you need me, I’m heading home where my bed awaits, after thirteen hours of an ER night shift I’m ready for my weekend. Keep me updated.” Scott stood up to walk his mother out, they hugged and she took her leave with one more sad glance over her shoulder. “It’s hard to believe how far he’s come. I guess I forgot how bad it use to be, back then I never imagined he would someday have all of you, and an early graduate with several degrees from Berkeley. You boys were so accident prone I doubted either of you  would make it out of the third grade.”

 

Scott looked back at Derek holding Stiles’ head to his shoulder, “I can’t believe how oblivious I was.”

 

“I can. “ Allison giggled nudging her mate before hugging Melissa goodbye.

 

“I finished with his bed and Isaac helped make a nest so he should be comfortable.” Boyd let Derek know the beta’s hands itched to take the boy from the alpha and carry him to the newly made over room himself.  

 

“That’s my man always so efficient.” Erica kissed her mate, and Derek quietly took Stiles to the room his adult self would often use when he slept over.  The alpha made sure to place the boy on his back his head elevated slightly and just as gently removing the red addidas before covering the pup with a marvel comforter.

  


**_~0~_ **

 

Sheriff Stilinski stood in his living room hands crossed over his chest, “So what you’re telling me so far you have nothing? Deaton hasn’t a clue either?”

 

Scott winced, “We’re still looking into it. We checked over Stiles’ notes from yesterday all the way to last week, hell Danny hacked his computer there wasn’t anything. No threats, a couple emails relating to his emissary work, but nothing out of the ordinary. “ Scott shifted uncomfortably, he didn’t like reading Stiles’ personal emails but he tried to just scan them briefly, so as to keep the intrusion to a minimum. “He had a couple um, formal requests for dinner or coffee from some alphas outside our territory. Nothing new though, Stiles is always turning them down politely.” He said this with a growl, he had told Stiles that if anyone ever got to pushy to let him know. Thankfully they took his polite no thank yous and it was business as usual.

 

“What?” Derek demanded, “Stiles never said anything. “

 

“He’s allowed to have some privacy.” Scott didn’t meet the alpha’s glare, there was a skip in his heart and he hoped Derek was too preoccupied to notice. Erica came downstairs then hearing the conversation with a giggle.

 

“I checked his room boss nothing unusual. His cell phone is missing.”

 

“Yeah, and his shoes, he must have fallen asleep in his clothes again.” Isaac shook his head. “I keep telling him he’s over doing it.”

 

Derek was still wanting to know about these emails, his phone buzzed he read a quick text from Cora. “Cora says Stiles’ medication knocked him out, but he’s having a hard time sleeping restfully? Maybe a blanket of yours Sheriff. Or something heavy with your scent.”

 

The man nodded going to his room without hesitation, he grabbed the blanket he slept with and folded it neatly coming back to hand it to the young blond Isaac.

 

“What are we talking about now?” Erica tilted her blond head her red lips forming a smile. “If it’s about those boys asking our dear pack mom out no worries there boss. He shoots them down like quicker than they can get the words out, such a cruel cruel omega. He’s a heartbreaker.”

 

“What are you talking about.” Derek turned to his betas, Isaac shrugged.

 

“He told one of the Alistar pack alphas that he already had someone he was in love with that it was best to not waste his time.  Like she said heartbreaker. “

 

“Oh, yeah one guy stopped us at the supermarket once. I growled at the human but Stiles is pretty good and declining any offers.” Isaac winced. “I almost felt sorry for that one. He was shut down without hesitation.”

 

“Why am I now hearing this?” Derek didn’t understand his own anger, however before he could dwell on the sudden surge of emotions the doorbell rang.

 

The Sheriff answered politely the scent of an another alpha swept past him putting the two betas on edge. Derek and Scott remained still as the Sheriff dealt with the interruption. The alphas didn’t realize their eyes were flashing, and teeth were out. The  Sheriff returned holding a bouquet of yellow acacia,daffodils,white dittany and a mix of gardenias. In the language of flowers it was a romantic gesture, one with a promise of love, compassion and longevity.

 

Derek’s razor sharp focus was on the empressive bouquet the meaning of each flower didn’t impress him, he sensed something else with such an expensive bouquet. _Old money._

 

“Nice. I’ll put it in a vase Stiles will appreciate them. I don’t think anyone's ever given him flowers.” Erica took the bouquet.

 

“That was an alpha werewolf by the name of James Deboro. He’s fluent in polish. He even greeted me in it.” The Sheriff was grinning. “Leave it to Stiles to attract a polish werewolf.”

 

“What did he want?” Scott’s hackles were raised.

 

“He wanted to speak to Stiles, it seems.”

 

“About what?” The oblivious Scott raised an eyebrow demanding to know more. Isaac sniffed at the door glaring out the peephole and Erica held back a sly grin.

 

“He wants to take Stiles from us.” Isaac growled low,  sounding more like a child not wanting to share his mother than a student at the end of his college year.

 

The Sheriff gave a sad half smile, “He wanted to ask Stiles out for coffee. I took his information, I told him Stiles is out of town for the week. Seemed polite enough.”

 

“Seemed.” Scott went to the door pulling it open he glared at the alpha getting into the back seat of an expensive car, a beta dressed in a black suit holding his door open.

 

Derek growled low it was considered rude and against protocol to start courting another pack’s omega without a formal request not that he had seen any of the other requests. Did those other packs think he was so weak he wouldn’t respond accordingly for such a slight! After they figured out this mess he was going to get all their names and he would be busy issuing challenges for this. Derek’s jaw clenched and he burned the Deboro name into memory, this one would be priority one.

 

The group sans a worried Sheriff returned to the loft, Isaac was oddly silent in the car, Erica tried to bring him out of his thoughts placing an arm around his shoulders nuzzling him but he didn’t respond. Derek glanced at them from the rearview mirror, the scent rolling off of the beta was anxious.

 

“We are going to get our Stiles back.” Derek promised, Erica and Isaac glanced towards their alpha, Isaac gave a half smile and a nod but continued to stare out the window as did Scott.

 

“That’s not the only problem is it?” Erica whispered to the blond curly haired beta next to her.

 

“You think that guy will take our mom from us?” She examined her nails feeling her claws come out. “He doesn't know us. He probably sees our Stiles as a human unbonded omega. But he’s more than that. “

 

“For how long? He’s going to want to start a family. No one can take him from us, but what if he leaves for another pack.”

 

This conversation had Derek growling, the idea of his omega going to another pack. Once more a picture of what their pups would look like popped into his mind.

 

“They would have to challenge me first.” Scott snarled, “They would have to prove they are worthy because we wouldn’t let him go to just anyone. If he were happy with whatever person and they were worthy than we would be happy for him.”

 

Derek tried to think along the same lines as the younger alpha. “Who is this guy anyway? Derek have you received any requests for courtship? Not since that challenge came for Isaac. And alpha wasn’t even worth the fifteen minutes it took for me to lay him out.”

 

“Don’t all the challenges come in through our emissary and courting requests?” Erica asked the two in the front.

 

Derek gripped the steering wheel, “Scott did you have Danny hack Stiles’ emails regarding pack business?”

 

The younger alpha nodded “Yes, there wasn’t anything unusual. Like I said there were several requests for coffee and dinner but everything was declined politely. I don’t know why this douchebag thought he could just show up at Stiles’ house. How did he even know the address? Who gave him the right the even bring stupid flowers and how did he know Stiles’ was of polish descent? How did he know anything. I mean isn’t he addressed as Emissary Hale when you go to the alpha council meetings? “

 

Scott was on edge, “Calm down there Scotty. You’re agitating Isaac, besides maybe Stiles had said something to this guy that made him think it was okay to pursue him. It’s not even important right now. We need to fix what happened we don’t even know how we are getting our Stiles back. According to Deaton Stiles wouldn’t remember yesterday if he was de-aged, so clearly he’s been switched with his younger self. I hope Lydia and Peter have better news for us when we get back. And maybe when he gets back our pack mom will stop dancing around his feelings and either shit or get off the pot. Because it’s almost painful to watch.”

 

“What?” Derek and Scott both asked just as confused, Isaac shook his head a small grin on his face he rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s right” He decided to take Erica’s lead and poke the bear, or rather wolf. “ Stiles did say he was in love with someone, when he turned that Alistar pack’s alpha down.”

 

Derek gripped the steering wheel trying to control the speed up of his heartbeat, there it was again that feeling. It was intense and possessive and his inner wolf wanted out, it wanted to tear into anyone who thought it okay to walk into their territory and take Stiles from him. Them? Definitely them.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Peter looked just as irritated as Scott learning about the flowers delivered to Stiles’ house. Deaton was there with several other books, Lydia was taking a break her head pounding having translated some very old latin texts. Stiles would have had this done in minutes it took her almost an hour a page. Not to mention half the other dead languages that the other books were written in.

 

Peter thankfully had taken those in hand, he would check on Stiles and go back to reading. Earlier after the group had gone over to the Sheriff’s house Stiles had half woken from a nightmare whimpering and sobbing, Laura who had been closest to the room picked up the groggy pup and eased him back into a calming sleep.

 

“Mom.” He whimpered and his sobb tore through the core of Laura, she remembered her own loss, remembered how Cora and Derek were almost catatonic after the fire. Holding the small boy reminded her of Dylan their youngest brother, he was just turning three when he died. Sometimes he would climb into her bed after a nightmare. On the cooler winter days, Cora would come into Laura’s room carrying Dylan awkwardly and climbing into the older alphas bed. They had lost their omega father after Dylan was born, a hunter had shot him with a wolfsbane arrow when he had been out on his first full moon after having Dylan.

 

“Ssh, you’re alright Stiles. You’re safe.”  Laura went into big sister mode and rocked him gently, placing his ear against her own heartbeat, humming softly. The dark haired werewolf continued to cradle the weightless boy in her arms looking sadly over at Cora who hovered with Peter in the doorway.

 

Boyd had done a great job creating a comfortable nest and the room was any kids dream, however the small pup needed more than this, he needed his father. Peter had an idea to text Derek and have a something heavily scented by the Sheriff brought over, Cora quickly complied thinking her uncle surprisingly good at the pup rearing thing.

 

Isaac happily wrapped a bedheaded Stiles as he walked into the living room yawning in the large blanket sitting down next to the couch cross legged. The Stiles burrito purred nuzzling the bottom of the blond beta’s chin. This made Isaac just as happy, he nuzzled the boy back covering him in a mix of his own scent as well as that of the blanket’s.

 

Erica squealed at how cute the two were, snapping more pictures.

 

“Can we go to the park today still?” Stiles asked hopefully.

 

“If you are feeling okay. Why don’t we have Derek check you over and you can eat again then we’ll go. I’ve got an arsenal of nurf guns ready to go. Not to mention Allison there is pretty darn good with a crossbow lets see if she can handle the crossbows we bought. I say team Stisackson vs. team Scallison. “ Isaac was vibrating with excitement.

 

“I don’t know, three against two is kinda unfair.” Miguel shook his head.

 

“Well what I can’t play too?” Cora crossed her arms over her chest, “I feel like chopped liver.”

 

“Oh no. This is dangerous, Cora is a pretty tough opponent!” Jackson nudged Isaac who nodded vehemently.

 

“I think we can take them boys, we just need some careful planning.” Stiles whispered low to his teammates.

  


The hunter Allison had been trained with lethal knives and guns as soon as she could walk, however she glanced down at the plastic crossbow holding plastic suction cupped tipped arrows and foam arrows her questioning look made Scott and the other’s laugh.

 

“The weight is all wrong with this.” She frowned tossing the cross bow back and forth between her nimble fingers.

 

Scott kissed the top of her head packing as much as he could into a black gym bag. “Haven’t you ever played with one of these? It’s a little more advanced then what we had as kids but it’s pretty much the same idea.

 

“You played with these?” Allison made a face, “Like as in free time?”

 

“Yes Allison. We would go to the park and shoot at each other.” Scott shook his head.

 

“With live ammo?”

 

“No,plastic. I’m starting to really question how you were raised.” Scott took the crossbow to show her how to load it.

 

“Now don’t over do it boys, he’s still just had a few bites. He could get too tired or fall, or what if he hurts himself. Or-” Laura was watching Isaac and Jackson with a pointed glare, foot tapping hands on her hips.

 

“Oh, wow who’s the pack mom now?” the betas giggled, causing the alpha to growl low.

 

Derek was kneeling down his hand on Stiles’ stomach, the boy had just finished a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich more like half of one. The alpha tried not to stiffen when the tiny arms wrapped around his neck, the boy scenting him while the alpha took the pain that came with eating. It wasn’t as intense as it was from before but it was still there and Derek hated it.

 

“The medicine makes me sleepy I don’t want it.” The boy grumbled his forehead resting on Derek’s chin. “Thanks alpha.”

 

Derek cleared his throat, pulling away he was crouched down and at eye level with the thin boy “No problem, but you be sure to let Isaac and Jackson know if there’s more pain. I can make it better. Laura packed some water and the rest of your lunch don’t just eat the cookies or she’ll explode. She’s my sister I’ve seen it happen.”

 

“I promise.” Stiles saluted.

 

The young boy giggled and Derek liked the sound, his heart was reminded of times before the fire. His younger brother had followed him around wanting his attention but in his youth Derek had been more annoyed by what he perceived as an inconvenience to his high school life. He thought of Malia she had been even younger, with her shy giggles hands over her mouth wanting to play chase with her bigger cousins.

 

 Never had Derek ever believed he would be haunted by the same sounds that he once treated as a disruption.

 

“Keep an eye on him.” Peter warned, “Bring him back in the same condition in which you take him or don’t come back.” The alpha growled protectively, the group nodded giving a mock salute.

 

“Have fun!” Boyd and Erica called from the living room where they had plopped down with laptops. They were going to trying to find the more rare ingredients that Deaton would need for a possible spell.

 

Scott had made it to the door when he opened it and there stood his father about to ring the bell. Stiles instantly tensed taking several steps back Derek was behind him the group growled in warning at the cause of anxiety and fear in their smallest member.

 

The alpha human rolled his eyes placing his hands up “I thought we had all gotten past this. I’m not your enemy. I’ve just come to talk to Stiles. He’s not answering his phone so I thought I’d start here before trying his house, or bothering the Sheriff at the station. You know since they still love me there.”

 

Derek felt the slight tremble in the boy hiding behind his left leg, Stiles was peeking out at the alpha human.

 

“Is Scotty with you?” He interrupted the adults with a hopeful tone.

 

Rafe almost didn’t hear the small pup, but when the scent of anxiety broke through mixed with another scent that couldn’t belong to the little boy, it just couldn’t be. Because as far as he knew Stiles didn’t have a little brother or any children, however this kid smelled strongly of Stiles so the FBI agent narrowed his eyes on the young pup.

 

He glanced around at the betas and then his son, “Why do you need to talk to our emissary?” Derek crossed his arms over his chest interrupting the FBI agents confused look.

 

“I have a case I wanted him to look over and give me advise. He’s usually my go to on these types of things.” Scott frowned this was news to him, since when had his friend started talking to Rafael Mccall FBI? Probably around the same time Stiles had been urging Scott to give his father a second chance. The alpha had been sober for over ten years that meant something? Right Scotty? As Stiles had said, now it made sense. Dammit Stiles.

 

“Who’s the little guy? His scent-”

 

The pup frowned then glared his body still half obscured by the alpha of the pack, Rafe knew that glare knew those whiskey colored eyes anywhere. But that wasn’t possible because Stiles was twenty going on twenty-one. There was no way right?

 

“Stiles is a little busy right now, as you can see we are heading to the park.” Scott growled. “When things get sorted I’ll have him call you.”

 

“Wait! What happened?” Rafe pinched the bridge of his nose the scent of fear and anxiety wasn’t sitting well.

 

“It doesn't concern you.” Scott started to move past his father.

 

“Dammit Scott, if I can help I will.”

 

“Where’s Scott?” Stiles asked again.

 

Rafael hated how the pup looked at him with such distrust and fear, Scott turned back to his friend.

 

“Rafe is leaving, he probably left Scott with a lunchable and the television to keep him company so maybe he should head back home.”

 

Rafe stepped aside, “Well you have my number call if you need me.” The FBI agent ran a hand through his hair and let the group move past him. Those years he spent drinking trying to figure out a way to deal with some of the pressures of the job and horrors of it as well, he had lost his family. Melissa and most of all Scott, Stiles had taken the proverbial olive branch by sharing information and Stiles promising to try and help the agent rebuild what he had lost with his son.

 

The small boy chanced a look over his shoulder and the FBI agent gave a sad smile and a half wave, surprised to receive one in return.

 

~0~

  


Allison finds herself very much enjoying this game of nurf, the three coordinate their attack and seem to have their enemy cornered behind the slide and two large tunnels made of recycled plastic. That was a ploy, of course Jackson and Isaac were just a distraction for  the three with their last hail of nurf bullets and arrows only to have their smallest teammate sneak around and flank the three. One shot each and they pretended to die very shakespearean deaths to the amusement of the small Stiles.

 

The group was unaware of an expensive black car watching them. It was Scott to first notice something was off, the duck pond to their left had fallen silent the birds taking flight with the scent of predators so heavy in the air. The street behind them were the parking lot and their car was parked was just as quiet. He tasted the air sensing nothing, which was just as off putting, because he there was no scent carried toward him, not even that of his packmates.

 

Suddenly three betas all wearing black, as if they were apart of some attack team in some ridiculous bond movie,  came out of the small wooded area that lined the oddly empty public park.

 

Stiles found himself placed securely behind Allison as Scott and Cora took a step forward their claws out. Isaac and Jackson brought up the middle forming a semi circle around Allison and Stiles who hung back. Allison glared at the three, she trusted her mate and his pack but just in case she never came unprepared. Stiles was wowed by the small gun she drew from her booted foot, and a wolfsbane coated blade from behind her back. Where had she been hiding those?

 

“Stay behind me okay sweetie, everything's going to be fine.” Allison promised surveying the park quickly, knowing it would be best to make a run for the car with Stiles, she waited for her mate to give the signal. She was well aware there could be more threats hiding in the treeline, she sniffed the air feeling just as scent blind as the pack.

 

“That’s right doesn’t look like the odds are very fair, so why don’t you fuck off.” Scott and Cora crouched down as if ready to spring, their teeth bared and eyes flashing.

 

“We aren’t here for you.” They smiled as three more betas appeared from just to the right of them.

 

“Just hand over the boy, and we’ll all leave here intact.” A beta wearing a black beanie and leather jacket motioned towards Stiles. “Come on pup come here, we aren’t going to hurt you, but your friends, we are going to hurt them.”

 

“Don’t listen to him.” Scott snarled, “What do you want with him? The kid is our check and you don’t want to get in the way of our payday do you?”

 

“That’s our business. Pup.” The beta sighed heavily, “Don’t make this hard.”

 

Allison picked Stiles up in her arms and made a run for the car, over her shoulder she heard the sounds of snarling and growling. Stiles held to her neck burying his face in her shoulder.   
  
She made it to the parking lot in record time, however before she could get closer to the black suv that they had ridden in she was hit with a magical blinding powder, at first everything was black, then just blurry as if her eyes were fogged up windows. This only made her hold tighter to Stiles who still clung to her.  She was trained to fight in a similar scenario but never with such important cargo in her arms.

 

“You’ll have to try harder!” She growled feeling her knife graze the shoulder of one human opponent, a high kick to the human’s face and a quick downward slash brought one of the three down.

 

“Just give us the kid and we go away.” One of the three attackers demanded she felt one lunge to her right and moved back quickly bringing her knife down hard into the bastard’s thigh.

 

Another one she sensed from behind and she moved in time to avoid a blade to her shoulder, didn’t they know she had a pup in her arms! She moved Stiles to her back before kicking out, he clung to her like a baby monkey before she slid him back over her shoulder punching the bastard to her left. She heard the grunt of the two humans falling around her but the one that was directly in front was no human, it was a beta werewolf  and he she didn’t have a chance to counter any attack when something sharp pierced her low on her thigh.

 

She stumbled, “Scott! Stiles! “ The hunter tried to move but she was knocked back the child torn from her and something sharp swiped at her side a rush of something sticky and warm soaked the front of her flowery tanktop.

 

“Allison! Stiles!” Scott growled smelling his mates blood, he tossed the beta he was fighting over his shoulder turning back towards his mate’s cry.

 

Stiles had been pulled from a downed Allison, the burly beta also dressed in black kicked the hunter hard in her already injured leg.

 

“Allison!” Stiles kicked out biting the stranger that grabbed him up by the waist. “Let me go!”

 

“Ow! You little shit!” The scar faced beta tightened his grip giving the boy a shake.

 

Scott’s roar was loud and deafening, the beta’s hold on Stiles lessened instinctively wanting to submit and the pup managed to slip free. Stiles fell forward skinning his knee and elbow he scrambled to Allison’s side. “Please get up, please.” The boy beagged but he wasn’t strong enough, he wasn’t helping her and she had so much blood.

 

The blond beta with a scar that ran down the left side of his face swore angrily turning back to his target trying to ignore the alpha that was charging forward, “Fuck!” The beta grabbed for the slippery little pup.  

 

“Run Stiles! You need to get into the car and lock the doors! No matter what!” Allison panted trying to catch her breath.

 

“You’re bleeding Allison. You’re bleeding.” The boy’s voice was frantic his little hands were over hers, clumsy in his movements. Allison felt the boy pull her arm over his shoulder, her other hand was pressed into her side where she’d trid to hold the flow of blood back.

 

“Not, I’m not leaving you.” The pup sobbed, “Come on we can go together you’re almost there! Just get up.” He urge, “Someone shot you. The arrow someone else shot it.” The anxiety was building and Allison pushed the pup behind her suddenly as she tried to find her bearings at the same time rapidly losing blood.

 

Scott felt as if the world was slowing down, he charged knowing it would be futile he was too far away. He could see the large scar faced beta lift his hand ready to make a finishing swipe at the downed Hunter.

 

“Fucking Hunters. I hate fucking hunters! This will be fun killing you.” The killing blow never came instead the big beta heard a terrifyingly close alpha roar before he was knocked off his feet by a tackle that would make any lacrosse coach proud.

 

“Stiles!” Allison shakily tried to stand her sightless eyes searching.

 

“It’s Derek!” Stiles sobbed, allowing the hunter to pull him into a one armed hug. “It’s the pack!” He took a deep breath watching as Laura, Peter and the others ran forward ready to tear into their enemy.  

 

The sound of gunfire made the two tense, Stiles turned hoping to see his dad but instead it was Scott’s dad he was shooting at the car that slammed on it’s breaks at a safe distance from the group. The FBI agent traded fire with their attackers get away car, the black SUV had tinted windows but a human dressed in a black jumpsuit shot back at the human alpha standing in their way. Deciding it wasn’t worth it due to overwhelming numbers the unknown mercenaries amatuers if you were to ask Peter, slammed their car into reverse and peeled out of the empty parking lot leaving their pack behind.   The betas fighting the Hale pack begin to scatter, some where captured and knocked unconscious others made it back into the wooded area.

 

“She’s hurt!” Stiles turned to Rafe, the FBI agent was quick to holster his sidearm he ran towards the two humans kneeling  beside Allison and Stiles.

 

“Look over him, is he ok?” Allison pushed at the hands that were reaching for her.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s just bleeding a lot, but she’s going to be fine. Are you hurt?”  Rafe ignored the chaos around him, “Stiles.” His stirn voice brought the pup back to focus, “Are you hurt?”

 

“No.” Came the soft reply then stronger “No. I’m, I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay.  Please help her. ” The boy pleaded.

 

Derek heard the boy’s whine and could smell his blood and anxiety this fueled his rage and his heavy fist came down into the scarred beta’s face knocking the thick necked werewolf out with a single blow.

 

Cora panted holding her nose the smell of Allison’s blood was thick in the air, Scott had raced past her, phasing back from his beta form not wanting to scare the already tearful Stiles.

 

“Oh god, Allison. I wasn’t fast enough.” Scott watched as his father press his black suit jacket over the girl’s wound in her side. “Push here.” He instructed his son, “I’ll get the car!”

 

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.” Allison panted, reaching a hand out, stopping the  FBI agent she grinned in his direction.

 

“Allison Argent. Scott’s mate.”

 

“As in the Argents? The hunters?” The dark haired human alpha paused half turned to leave, he crouched back down and took her blood soaked shaking hand.

 

“That’s us. I can’t see. I don’t know what spell they used but it’s all foggy.”

 

Rafe squeezed her hand reassuringly and let go. “Rafael Mccall, shit father.”

 

“Nice to meet you.” She grunted as Scott pressed down on the wound.

 

“Stiles?” Allison gulped air, grinding her teeth in the pain, her sightless eyes looking for the pup. She felt Scott taking her pain and she relaxed into her alpha mate.

 

“I’m here.” he said in a small voice, the alpha FBI agent turned around to check the boy for injury once more.  Stiles had a small scrape just above his eyebrow where he had fallen when he tried to get away and there were claw marks where the beta had held him. Not just that but he was trembling, his face ghostly pale. “I’m okay.” he promised surprised when Scott’s dad just wrapped his arms around his trembling form.

 

“You’re so brave Stiles. So brave, just hang in there, I’m going to grab the Sedan and I’ll event turn the lights on. That would be cool right.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes at his father’s use of the word cool, Stiles only grinned slightly probably thinking the same.

 

Derek was tying up the unconscious beta, Isaac scooped up Stiles, “I got him, get the car.” And that’s all the FBI agent needed before breaking into a run for his black Sedan pulling the car around quickly getting out to open the doors.

 

Stiles frowned watching Miguel lift Allison up in his arms he watched intruged as the alpha placed a hand over on the girl’s knee. Black vine like veins appeared and Allison relaxed. Was this how an alpha took the pain away?

 

“I saw a car following you when you left. I called for backup but I got a little held up by some buddies of there's.” Rafe explained climbing into the government vehicle's driver seat.

 

Derek was still growling his eyes red and beta phase nearly completely shifting him into wolf form. “We’ll stay behind and bring ugly here to the loft.” Cora stated reading her brother’s mind she worried he was going to shift soon. He needed to be away from the scent of blood remembering how an injured Stiles always affected her brother strongly. Something she would think on later after things calmed.

 

“Be brave little man. Allison’s gonna need you to hold her hand. Miguel isn’t so good with these things.” Isaac was reassuring a shaking blood covered Stiles, who nodded with a weak smile.  The boy clenched his small hands into fists knowing he needed to hold his questions in, he curled in on himself the pain in his stomach increasing. Something was wrong it wasn’t the first time Allison called Miguel Scott, and Rafe looked older than he did yesterday. He smelled different his scent was cleaner, the smell of alcohol and anger was gone. Scott’s dad was different in general, his hug, his scent it was all different. It confused the young pup, he looked up at Isaac, was it silly to think this pack was holding something back from him?

 

He thought about this morning the way grandpa had acted, his words. Isaac was holding him close, but Stiles chanced another look at Miguel, he had dark hair like Scott, the same eyes and their scents were so close. Except this was an alpha, a tall man with muscles and a little bit of facial hair. Stiles felt a harsh pain in his stomach and he looked away from where Allison was breathing evenly, Miguel’s arm was veiny and black with the pain he was taking from her, the way he concentrated was identical to Scott’s face when he was trying to figure something out and stay focused.

 

This was like magic, “Scott.” Stiles whispered to himself, the alpha turned to him briefly.

 

“It’s gonna be alright buddy. She’ll be alright. We’ll get to the hospital and they’ll fix her up.”

 

Stiles nodded looking forward, he could see the blue lights flashing as they zoomed through traffic, the dashboard of the car had a touch screen and things he had never seen before. He had sat with Scott in a police car once and it didn’t have a radio like that or was that a map to the hospital? Was there a computer in this car? Not to mention everyone had a cell phone, they were flat like calculators, Isaac was shakily typing out a message on his by just touching the screen.

 

Things were starting to make a little sense, the half conversations he had listened in on while people spoke over his head. Why did adults always assume he couldn’t hear them or he wasn’t paying attention? Was this a dream? Could all of this be a dream? The smell of blood was real the scents surrounding everyone seemed real and the pain in his stomach was definitely familiar.

 

He looked back up at Isaac squinting hadn’t Isaac and Jackson said their names were common? Anxiety started to mount, and Stiles focused on the screen directly ahead of him, the map showed them nearing the hospital however it also had something else in small black numbers bold as can be. It was a date, with a year, and the math wiz felt his stomach turn because it made sense. Everything was falling into place, he might be seven but he wasn’t an idiot or a baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bro. let's be friends. Tumblr Marylousfanfictionspace.tumblr.com


	5. turn back, time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the hospital Stiles figures things out, adult Stiles isn't quiet in the company of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluff flufferston. sorry...so sorry

Stiles blinked groggily, had he overslept again, god his neck had such a kink in it. He heard familiar voices around him talking in low murmurs, "Alright, I'm up I'll get up. Can't a guy sleep without you guys demanding breakfast so early." 

Despite his words he was far from put out, he enjoyed feeding the kids as he lovingly nicknamed them. Then he tried to stretch but his arms didn't come up, in fact as things became more and more focused he realized he couldn't move his hands, or legs, something was restricting him tying him down. The panic, flooded his senses, there was no controlling it. He needed to calm himself to breathe, eyes widened he caught the faint scent of home lingering slightly tinged with strong alpha pheromones.

Peter's face came into view, "Oh, god! Thank god. I can't-can't breathe." The omega whined and the alpha werewolf glared down at Stiles with a coldness the omega had never known from his packmate. "Peter help. Let me loose I can't-I don't like to be tied down. Restricted-"

"I don't think he's faking that, maybe we should untie him." Deaton felt the boy's frantic pulse at the side of his neck. The stranger's body was tense as he fought the binds, the anxiety couldn't be faked, it was very real and Deaton didn't understand the sudden urge to free the boy from the metal chair he was tied to.

"This is all a trick Deaton, don't be so soft." Talia Hale growled holding her breath as did her brother, the small interrogation room was cement wall to wall and it was good at blocking screams.

"He's about to pass out again if he continues to hyperventilate, you can't fake an accelerated heartbeat." head of security a beta Niles advised Alpha Talia Hale.

Peter rolls his eyes, "Oh for fuck sake sister, he's a human omega, we are two werewolf alphas and two betas in our interrogation room. I think we'll be alright. Last we checked our enemies no matter how lowly have never enlisted an omega into their ranks. Especially a human one."

Talia huffed glaring at the boy whose face was devoid of color lips almost blue like a fish out of water. She hated the stink of distress it never set well with her but she would push that aside when it came to security of her pack. With a swipe of her sharp nails the boy was free of the ropes, he fell out of the metal chair he had been sitting in body hitting the floor without hesitation. This wasn't an act the boy really was having a panic attack, she stepped back allowing Deaton to look over the human.

"So tedious." She growled, "Humans are such fragile things. Dead weight to a pack."

Deaton didn't reply instead he tried to calm the kid down, his nearness caused more distress. "I'll have to give him something. It may delay the interrogation process." Alpha Hale growled but waved a hand irritated.

"Better alive then dead. Not like we can question a fucking corpse." She snarled dismissively. 

Deaton turned to the tray that was just in the corner waiting with several syringes and sharp instruments of interrogation, this was the part he never looked forward to. The boy wasn't going anywhere he was still shaking his erratic heartbeat drumming out of sink with his breathing. 

"He knew you brother, are you sure this isn't a product of your many one night stands?" Talia wrinkled her nose over the boy.

Peter tilted his head crouching down sniffing the boy as well, surprised when a shaky hand reached out and clung to his arm. There was a kin scent mixed with several unfamiliar ones there on the boy's hoodie, but that could have been easily staged.

"No." Peter whispered "He's definitely human." Maybe fatherhood was making him soft he scooped the kid up and laid him down on the cot in the corner, surprised at how quickly the boy relaxed turning his head into the alphas chest while being carried.

 He set the boy down on the hard cot and roughly removed the boy's hoodie. Pulling it over the omega's head he frowned at the kid's choice in wardrobe, a simple black button up polo. The distress was starting to ebb but it was still heavy in the air. The alpha tossed the hoodie at the boy annoyed at how the kid clutched it close, as if it were a lifeline.

Deaton observed halting his actions with the syringe, instead he grabbed for a different vile. The boy had calmed enough he decided against a sedative. " Good Peter, now that he's a little calmer, this one will give us the answers we want. Just keep him still." The emissary kept his tone neutral and instructive, anything else would come out as an order and the alphas never took kindly to orders from a beta.

"This is a bad dream, I just want to go home." Stiles took deep breaths allowing the scent of Derek to anchor him.

Deaton took the omega's arm there was no fight in him, and he administered the drug once more. "How long until it takes affect. " Peter snapped hating how easily the distressed scent was still affecting him, was this a byproduct of being a father? Was it because he had Malia now? No, it couldn't be. He glanced at his older sister, she had children and she was as cold as ever.

Glassy eyes looked up at him as the human's body relaxed, a dopey smile lighting up the boys mole dotted face.

"Let's start with your name." Deaton went to sit the boy up, surprised when hands slapped at his own.

"Nope! Don't touch." Stiles giggled his breath slightly labored, "I'm still a little mad at you. You brought me here after I told you everything. Spark to spark or whatever you are. I thought we were bros. Alright not bros, you're my teacher man, doesn't that mean something anymore? Why is everything so spinny?" The omega's speech was slower and his face remained lacking of color. 

"Deaton! You never said he was a spark." Peter growled pulling the boy into a sitting position allowing him to lean against the corner of the cement wall his cot sat against. Pushing the clinging hands from him.

"Ouch creeper wolf.' Stiles rubbed at his arms "Glad you aren't so rough when you grow up. Or is it when I grow up?" Stiles drunkenly shrugged leaning back with a giggle. 

"Shut it kid.  Focus! Or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Talia snarled irritably. The boy rolled his eyes with a sly grin he was nudging Peter with a bony elbow.

"Oh, man that's where he gets it from. She looks like Laura but talks like Derek. That's a terrifying combination." The boy had his knees pulled up to his chest his head back to leaning against the cool wall, he blinked sleeply. "What did you give me, I'm pretty sure self preservation should have me shaking in my boots. If I had boots. Where are my shoes? They weren't boots they were shoes? You gave them to me on my birthday. The converse were black, well you gave me a couple of converse and some adidas. Good running shoes, since I tend to go through them so quickly hanging with you lot." Stiles was talking to Peter as if they were sitting comfortably on a couch getting ready to watch a movie or play a board game.

Peter didn't like the familiar tone the boy took with him, did he have him confused with someone else? "I thought you said it would take effect. It's not working." He snapped at the dark skinned emissary.

"It should be working even on a spark. He should be telling us the truth." Deaton kept his voice steady, but the omega only frowned.

"Oh creeper wolf looks confused. Never a good thing." Stiles tapped Peter's clean shaven cheek adoringly.

"What lot are you talking about?" Peter growled. "Pushing the hands away."

"The pack." The boy smiled again then sighed heavily, "I miss the pack."

"Whose?" Talia demanded. "Who sent you?"

"No one. I think? I really don't know. I must have pissed someone off. I have a personality that just does that."

"I bet." Peter grumbled.

" I don't remember anything I may have done offensive. We aren't in any wars with outside territories. Hell even Derek isn't as scowly at me these days. Why am I here?"

"Derek? " Talia just wanted the kid to shut up and stick to the facts but he was now crossing his legs under him, there was no skip in his heart beat.

"Derek Hale. My pack's alpha." the boy made a face not meeting anyone's scowl, instead he had a hand to his chest his face pained. 

"Derek my son?" Talia's disbelief brought narrowed eyes on Deaton then back to the human. "He isn't even the eldest you little shit. You are so mis-"

"He's the pack alpha, Laura never wanted it and Cora my lovely little spitfire is happy being apart of the pack and doesn't have an interest in the leadership role. Although Derek is afraid she'll someday leave us when she meets someone worthy. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. But anyways, I told him she would never, we are pack and if she takes a mate they'll just have to be ready to join us. Oh-why am I telling you all this? My mouth or brain is broken." the boy clasped his eyes shut taking a deep shuddered breath. 

Talia looks to Peter who swallows slowly, "Who are you?" Deaton demands.

"I told you. Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Omega, emissary for the Hale pack and sad excuse for a spark. I'm from the future. 13 years from now." The boy doesn't meet anyone's looks of shock, there still isn't a skip in his heartbeat.

"Is there a way he can be lying still? This can't be true." Talia growled.

"Stilinski?" Deaton's brows pinched. "The deputy at the Sheriff's office his last name is Stilinski."

"That's my dad." Stiles smiled proudly, then he looked down at his hands "I want to go home. I fell asleep last night after Derek dropped me off and I woke up in the past. I just wanted to find answers. I thought Deaton could help. He always helps and Derek's still a kid and our pack is in elementary school still. Peter doesn't remember me." The loneliness was another scent Peter disliked.

"I can't believe this. It's just some kind of trick by hunters or-" Stiles head snapped up hearing the mention of hunters had the omega shaking his head. "It won't always be that way. Times will change you know." Peter narrows his eyes on how that statement.

"I can prove it." Stiles whispered, "Can I have my things?"

Talia snapped her fingers at her security man who had been quiet this whole time, he brought over the commandeered items, they had not been able to figure out the calculator's keypad and they had a keycard that wasn't registered but the chip was recognized by their computer system.

"This is the boy who broke into the loft using an unregistered keycard and Derek's passcode." Niles reported glaring down at the keycard, their tech department analyzed it, it was a simple card with an upgraded version of their security chip, it worked in the door's lock but technically shouldn't exist.

"Yeah, he gave it to me. When I was still in highschool, so I wouldn't sleep outside the loft waiting on him to return. But what was I supposed to do when werewolves don't answer their damn phones! I was worried about Scott and him."

"Scott?" Peter pinched the bridge of his nose, why did he feel a headache when talking to this jabbering idiot?

"He's my brother, well kinda like a brother you know. He's pack too."

Stiles reached for his phone his hands shaky but he ignored it, he pressed his thumb to his iphone and everyone watched in amazement at the technology the boy carried. "Look."

He showed pictures of people Talia didn't recognize fully other than Peter and Deaton, obviously these were tricks of computer graphics.

"You probably don't believe me even now. But here, this is my pack. Here's a good one of Cora and Peter. It's my favorite because he never smiles. Like Derek I think they're allergic." The boy's hand was shaking so much Peter had to hold his small wrist to steady this  _phone_.

Peter glanced at himself or someone that was a little older holding a young girl Stiles' age in a headlock both were laughing caught in some moment, they were in the loft he recognized the kitchenette but not the background.

Talia held her breath, "Adam." She whispered seeing the face of her dead husband in that of the supposed older version of Derek, it was more severe but she could see it. This Cora looked a lot like her sister Veronica. She hungrily studied the other pictures. "I can do one better watch this."

Stiles was glad his phone still had a 80 percent battery life to it because he didn't bring his charger and the iphone charger was a long way off from being developed.

He played a video he had recorded for training purposes but it had turned into hilarity when Peter was tackled by the betas, it was his birthday and they wanted him to wear a pink party hat he refused as did Derek, leave it to the Sourwolf to lead by example.

The laughter from the young twenty somethings filled the cool interrogation room, Stiles ignored the burning in his arm, or the way his hands were starting to tremble even more.

 _"Come on uncle Peter. Hold still! There's no getting away. Derek you're next!"_ Laura held the hat in her hands and she signaled for the Betas to circle around the alpha. They were in a clearing deep inside of the preserve. Stiles knew it well, after Peter's harsh training Stiles produced a cake that managed to make it in his backpack safe in the tupperware he had sealed it in. People underestimated good tupperware. Of course the cake was a little jostled but it was still intact and it was Peter's favorite. "I made bavarian chocolate. Creeper wolf's favorite." Stiles pointed out, he remembered how everyone had pink party hats to wear because he remembered to bring them, Laura left the plates, utensils and hats to Stiles as well.

Stiles was laughing trying to hold the phone still,  _"Niece I already said I'm not wearing that ridiculous thing I hate birthdays! Stay back. "_ The alpha warned flashing his eyes.

"Have it your way!" Laura motioned for the attack, a gesture Talia used, her eldest daughter was mature and beautiful she moved with grace. The alpha mother was proud and then a question came to her one she was suddenly hesitant to ask, if this was a true story which it couldn't be. However she wanted to know how far the story went, just how deep this boy wanted to take it.

The omega was starting to sweat, "Why is Derek the head of our pack. I don't recognize these betas."

"Where's Malia?" Peter wondered out loud trying to place her with the unknown people in the video, of all the youngsters he didn't see any that would fit her description.

At the end of the video Stiles had pictures of an older Deaton looking less than happy that Stiles was taking his picture but it was really of the text he was holding Stiles wanted to reference the cover later. Talia searched through photos, some were of a smiling Stiles with a Sheriff she guessed to be his  _'father'_.

"You can't ask me that." He winced. "Please." He begged Deaton. "Deaton said it would change things maybe and we can't, we can't no matter what." Stiles squeezed the hoodie to his aching chest.

Talia knows before she presses him further, but she has to hear it. "Where am I?"

"Gone." Stiles pants he stops reaching for his phone, there's an odd tightness growing in his chest.

"And Malia? Or my wife?" Again Peter is searching the omega's face, the boy's whiskey colored eyes are watery his sadness is almost maddening to the older wolf. Why would those questions cause the boy to cry?

"Dylan?" Talia presses. "My son Dylan?"

Stiles shakes his head "Gone."

"Gone?" Talia wants to know more. Maybe this phone held more secrets.

"Please help me get home. I just want to go home." his heartbeat is slowing his breathing short.

"Deaton?" Peter questions, as Talia watched the video again of her children giggling in a future without her. There's another video and she hits play the voices sound loud to the alphas' ears, almost eerie.

 _"Stiles. Come on mom! Join in!"_ Cora pulls on the camera holders arm.

 _"Stop calling me mom! If I'm mom then Derek is dad!"_ The girl giggles and the camera angle changes to a tall alpha with a strong jaw a smug look on his handsome face.

 _"That wasn't even fair! I walked into that! Dammit!"_ The omega's voice whined and the pack's young betas were giggling all sitting on a floor around a couch popcorn and snacks in their laps they looked ready to watch television. Derek had taken up the couch a book in his lap long legs laid straight out on the soft brown cushions as his betas sat on the floor around him.

 _"Come on Stiles lets watch the movie! Are the cookies ready?"_ A curly haired blond whined from his spot near Laura.

_"Yeah yeah, I'm only recording this as a record so Scott knows just what he's missing out on."_

_"Scott!"_ Everyone cheered,  _"Hurry home!"_ A blond girl with red lipstick waved her head on a dark skinned betas shoulder, the shy beta gave a slight wave to the camera.

 _"Yeah Scott how long do you have to hang with your mate's family?  Tell that Hunter to take the day off and watch movies with us!"_ Cora pouted.

 _"Hunters are always taking up so much of your time!"_ Laura elbowed Derek who rolled his eyes clearly not wanting to be apart of the video message.

 _"Scott, learn all you can from the hunters, so you can drill it into these lazy-"_ Derek's annoyed voice had the betas protesting.

 _"HEY!"_ The room shouted at their alpha who smiled warmly but shook his head and shrugged.

"Deaton!" Peter's voice interrupted the emissary's focus, the she alpha was still focused on her boy if that was him, he was handsome and he looked happy.

"Hurts." The omega was gasping for breath sometime while she wasn't paying attention he had fallen onto his side, holding a hand to his chest as well as the black hoodie that carried a familiar pack scent.

"It's an allergic reaction." Deaton checked the boy over. Meanwhile Talia watched  the video still playing and the alpha Derek was calling to Stiles.

 _"Come on Stiles sit down. Everyone is waiting on you. Cora. Not you too."_ Derek's voice a strong rumble, Talia could see how Derek the man looked adoringly at Stiles, full of warmth and trust like he had with Paige.

"Pup." Deaton readied another syringe, "Stiles?" The beta could see the boy didn't respond his eyes were fluttering shut tears falling as his breathing was faint growing weaker and weaker.

"-Der." Stiles whispered softly.

**_~0~_ **

Young Stiles was given a new pair of clothes, cleaner, and Isaac had helped him clean off the blood washing his hair in a sink with warm water. His fingers were gentle and he spoke in a soft comforting tone bringing Stiles back from the edge of a panic attack.

"Allison is ok. She's sleeping good. She'll be worried about you so we better get you all patched up. Okay buddy."

Stiles nodded allowing himself to be dressed, Isaac's eyes watered when he saw the deep scrapes left by the unknown beta's nails.

"It doesn't hurt." Stiles reassured his new friend, "I'm okay." The boy was sitting on the edge of a hospital bed, feet swinging back and forth. Stiles pulled the red flash shirt down over his head, and smiled up at Isaac. This broke the beta out of whatever daze he was in, the blond called for a nurse to come clean the pup's wounds.

"I'll just be outside the nurse will get you patched up and we'll go."

Then Isaac had pulled a pediatric nurse into the room the seven year old's eyes followed Isaac's retreat, before the door shut he could see Derek and Miguel standing in the hall.

"There we go kiddo, keep the bandaids on alright." Stiles nodded he then tightened his hands into fists into his lap, he had an idea.

"Hey, I bet I can beat you at math question." the omega challenged with an innocent expression, he crossed his toes and fingers hoping the beta took the bait.

"Probably not." The nurse a werewolf beta with blond hair cut close to his head, he wore blue scrubs with a name tag that said Tad.

"Bet I can." Stiles pressed, and the nurse crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright try me."

"What's the year minus a baker's dozen, plus three."

"Easy, " the beta answered and Stiles suddenly felt sick, he was right then that confirmed it, the math wiz knew the answer already but didn't want to sound crazy asking the year.

"Well did I get it?" The boy nodded unable to talk for fear he would puke. "Good, stay right here someone will be in to take you home." The nurse took Stiles' silence as confirmation.

The boy went to the door after the nurse left cracking it open, Miguel was there with Derek, Rafe and Isaac. Not Miguel but Scott, that had to be Scott.

"Scott, how's Allison?" Rafe asked.

"She's alright, they have her on heavy pain meds. Any answers yet on the who? And what they want with Stiles?"

"Peter is doing the questioning, I figured if we want them to still be alive it was better that way. Deaton's with him to be sure it doesn't go too far." Scott nodded at his alpha.

"What about Stiles?" Derek folded his arms over his chest.

"Shaken up." Scott ran a hand through his hair, "He wants his dad."

"And you know how his dad can be. The Sheriff has always been a bit overprotective. It won't be long before he breaks and just demands the kid back, even if Stiles knows him or not. Especially after this attack." Rafe put his hands on his hips blood still staining his button blue shirt.

Stiles bit his lip, holding a hand to his aching stomach he pushed the door open slowly and shut it behind him, the adults were talking and he was always so easy to ignore. No one ever noticed him and this time wasn't any different. He was passing the front desk of the Emergency room still just as invisible he watched as a police officer argued with the red haired woman manning the admissions desk. The pup ran his eyes over the policeman's broad shoulders, his stance was clearly that of an alphas as was his scent' Even though the man had his back to Stiles, the boy knew the voice and he knew that scent.

"I heard my son was here! What room-"

"Sheriff if you would calm down, Stiles isn't here. I don't see him checked in."

"Because it isn't the Stiles you would know. It's-he's a pup! He's about this tall, brown hair, he-"

"I thought you said Stiles." The woman frowned, "I would know Stiles because we see him in here enough. Running with wolves will do that to an omega. It dangerous for an omega to be wrapped up with the Hale pack, let alone a human-"

"Shut it! And tell me where I can find my boy!"

Stiles took a deep breath, his father sounded desperate and his growl caused the beta woman to put her head down and fall silent. Stiles wined in response to the strong pheromones scenting the air.

"Dad?" Stiles tugged on the Sheriff's shirt the tall figure turned and the much older version of his father was looming over him with an alien look of relief and concern.

"Oh Jesus! Stiles!" The Sheriff kneeled down embracing the boy in his arms, taking in deep pulls of the pups scent reassuring himself his son was very much alive.

"Dad! I'm fine! I'm fine dad." The boy wiggled in his dad's hold not accustomed to his father holding him like this. His father hadn't hugged him since the funeral.

"Are you sure? They said they had to bring you here." The alpha pulled back and looked his boy over, lifting him up in his arms when Scott came running up.

"Stiles!" Scott sounded relieved.

"Scott! You were supposed to be watching him! I thought he would be safe with you." The sheriff growled.

"Now calm down Noah." Rafe had his hands up trying to defuse the situation, "He was just in the room. We've been looking for him like crazy."

"Dad." Stiles tried to interrupt his angry father.

"You both did a great job, if you can't even make sure-"

"DAD!" Stiles yelled "Stop yelling at Scott, it's not his fault. I took off. I wanted to find you. It's my fault!"

"Stiles!" Derek ran up on the group his eyes flashing. Noah tightened his hold on his son protectively.

"I'm taking him home where I can protect him." Noah stood with his son a low growl deep in his throat.

Derek flashed his eyes returning his own rumbling growl low protective and challenging.

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else." Rafe suggested smiling over at the woman watching them at the reception desk.

"Stiles is  _my_  son." The Sheriff stressed the word MY.

"He's part of  _our_  pack." Derek barked, "He's  _my_  omega."

Rafe left the aphas in the empty hospital room and slipping in to check on a quiet Stiles sitting calmly in the dimly lit ajoining room.

Stiles was sitting in an empty room, he hated hospitals they made his stomach hurt, he felt the ache in just behind his ribs intensify just by looking at the empty hospital bed. Remembering his mother, her distress and anxiety how sometimes she yelled at him and other days she hugged him until it hurt. Then came the time when she finally forgot him, asking if he was lost or who he was.

"Hey there little man." Rafe sat down in an empty chair, Derek and Sheriff were in the adjoining room, their voices angry. The smell of Allison was still on the FBI agent's skin and clothing. Even though the pup had seen the dark haired hunter resting, and was reassured she was fine. Stiles was still uneasy. This was somehow his fault, those bad wolves wanted him. Why?

"Stiles, this isn't your fault." Rafe put an arm around the small shoulders, whiskey colored eyes continued to stare off towards the empty bed however the boy did lean into his friend's father.

"I hate hospitals." The boy whispered and the FBI agent was reminded that this Stiles had just lost his mother, that the loss was still fresh and the wounds deep. He tried to recall anything about his son's best friend, but back then everything was a drunken haze.

"You saw Allison, she was sleeping soundly. The doctor is a good one, Scott saw to that."

"You mean Miguel?" Stiles turned to the older version of Rafe, eyebrow raised.

"Stiles-" Rafe's mouth was open and he tried to find words to continue.

"How is it that my dad looks older than you?" The boy searched the agent's face for an answer.

"Because he had you to worry about." Rafe made a poor joke, but it didn't help the situation and the pup looked ready to cry, he quickly back peddled. "The jig is up then? I've always thought you were a little too smart for your own good. I suspect you're the reason Scott was getting good grades in math."

Stiles gave a half smile, "So magic?" The pup looked down at his slightly shaking hands, it was odd to be comforted by Scott's dad.

"Yes. That's what they think."

"I'm not a baby. They could have told me." The boy pouted, his feet barely reaching the clean tiled floor. The smell of antiseptic and bleach was making his stomach burn more and more.

"They know that. They just didn't want to upset you."

"Oh." said in such a small voice. 

"Especially your dad." Rafe added trying to get the boy's attention, there was a sadness in those eyes that continued to stare downwards.

"My dad? Since when?" Stiles mumbled, "He hates me." Rafe held his breath, the statement was said with such certainty it broke his heart. How did Stiles feel this way? Noah and Stiles had a relationship that the alpha had always envied, but here the most vulnerable Stiles was saying this. It felt so wrong.

"No. Stiles. No." Rafe squeezed the boy's shoulder pulling him into his side."I am a bad father your dad is a good one. We both can't have failed. You might feel that way now but you'll see he loves you. He would tear down mountains to get to you, and he has. He's done so much for Scott, sometimes I think Scott forgets I'm his father."

Stiles shook his head, "He doesn't hate you. Not really. He misses you, the you that doesn't drink. He thinks it's his fault that if he wasn't so weak or dumb you might like him more. He thinks you'll change and come home." Stiles shrugs. "Grown ups are so complicated."

"I know Stiles. We are. We screw things up sometimes too. Because we can't deal with life with loss especially. " Rafe was talking from experience.

"She's gone. She's not coming back." Stiles blinked back tears, "I know that, but he sometimes comes home and says her name like she'll be in the next room. Then he remembers she's not. Her scent it's gone, not even in her closet. " Stiles started to shake.

The boy was so wrapped up in talking to this nicer version of Scott's dad that he didn't sense his own father's return. "He doesn't talk to me anymore, it's so quiet it gives me a headache and my stomach won't stop hurting. Everything is different and she's gone. She's not coming back. Why did this happen? I tried to be quiet and not cause any trouble but she still got worse and worse. She forgot us." Stiles was all over the place with the rush of words and emotions that he had been holding down for so long. He didn't understand why he was saying things he never wanted to hear out loud. He missed being hugged, his mother had always nuzzled, kissed and hugged him. He was forgetting how her arms felt how any arms felt. Was that why he so readily accepted Rafe's hug, the rubb on his back, the hand squeezing his nape?

The Sheriff couldn't move, he cursed his younger self for being so damn wrapped up in his own mourning he forgot his son was hurting too. It took some time for them both to get back to normal and by then Stiles was cooking for him, the boy was a young man that just took over the house chores. He had a smile on his face and he saved Noah from sinking into despair but this. Did Stiles still feel this way? Secretly?

"We won't always be that way." The Sheriff tried to find a steadier voice, he glanced at Rafe who traded him places, Derek and Scott stood off to the side looking guilty.

"I'm so sorry Stiles. I was an idiot. But never ever doubt that I love you. You're my son. You have your mothers eyes, her smile her skill at cooking. Because let's face it I burn water."

The boy eased into his father's embrace burying his face in the older alphas scent gland. "I never wanted you to feel that way Stiles. I swear it. I want you-I need you to know that. I've always loved you. And your mother, I loved her just as much. I still miss her even now after all these years. But I have you and you remind me that she's not really gone. "

The pup half sobbed, "I keep making trouble. "

"This wasn't your fault Stiles." Scott put a hand on his friend's trembling back.

"You're not mad? Allison got hurt because of me." the boy peaked out from under his father's chin.

  
"No, at least not at you. The ones responsible will be punished." Scott growled low and the boy pulled back from his father's shoulder. Wiping his tears away with a shaky hand.

"Scotty you're so cool." The awe in miniature Stiles made it hard to hold back a grin, "You're an alpha Scotty!"

"Don't go saying it that way or it will go to his already big head!" Isaac interrupted the group.

Stiles smiled shyly over at Isaac, blinking again, that meant that this was the same Isaac Lahey and then there was Jackson. "Ugh" Stiles made a face, "Princess Lydia ends up with Jackson? Gross."

The group started laughing the tension leaving the anxiety filled room, Derek ruffled Stiles' hair and the boy leaned forward wanting to be held by the alpha. Said alpha complied, "Let's all go back to the pack house.Our friend is being interrogated by Deaton and Peter there. We can better protect Stiles there until we figure out why someone wants him."

"I'll have deputy's guarding Allison's room." The Sheriff promised.

"I've pulled some strings and the agency will send over some agents to watch the hospital as well as the loft and the pack house. The Argents are sending over their own group, but I assume they've already contacted you directly through Scott." The young alpha nodded trying to hide the surprise on his face that his father was so willing to lend a hand. Not just that but watching Rafe with Stiles made him start to question his own feelings towards the alpha FBI agent.

Stiles tried to hold his wince back when he was placed on his feet, Derek was kneeling down immediately, "Stiles?"

"I'm alright." the young boy tried to push his pain away, it was always there he was used to it by now he was just a little sore. He didn't want to cause anyone to worry, or to be a burden, and he hated the medicine.

Then the alpha put a hand on his stomach right where the pain jabbed at him twisting and burning, but the large warm hand that spans his small abdomen felt comforting. The pain started to ebb into a tiny pin prick then disappeared. Stiles suddenly felt as if he was a magnet and the alpha was his refrigerator because he leaned forward until he was in the big arms his head resting on Derek's shoulder and eyes heavy.

"Alpha magic is so awesome. Even Scott can do it too. So cool."

Derek felt the boy's breathing even out and knew he was asleep by his content purr.


	6. Guilt and Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things are revealed and other things should just stay buried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go...i have this one all ready to come to an end the chapters are worked out. i just love cute puppy Stiles. OOOOH scotty what do you know?

Rafe stood next to the government car that had pulled up to the entrance of the ER pick up, he went to the driver’s side. “Hey there,” his eyes narrowed on the sunglasses wearing agent. 

 

Derek moved to buckle the sleeping pup into the back seat, Isaac sliding in first to keep the boy in the middle of the dark leather seats of the black Sedan.

 

“What happened to Murphy, I thought the agency said he was going to be our escort?” Rafe sniffed cautiously at the human beta with red hair, catching the scent of a beta wolf in the passenger seat.

 

“He got tied up with another case.” The agent in the passenger seat dressed perfectly identical to the driver answered for the redhead with a stern look and a small wave. 

 

Isaac slammed his door and Derek finished talking with Sheriff he moved to climb in on the opposite side of Stiles. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, Derek pulled on the door but it was locked, he thought it a mistake until he heard the muffled sound of a gun with a silencer.

 

The running car then peeled out, Derek held to the door “No! Stiles! Isaac!” He managed to rip the handle of the door off before the car sped off.

 

“Dad!” Scott yelled smelling blood immediately, he ran up catching his father just as the man started to fall forward on his knees, the shock registering on his face. The young alpha could smell the blood but he couldn't see anything but a small wound. His hand shot out to steady his father. “Dad. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” The agent was gasping, a deep frown on his face, confused he looked up at his son.

  
“Son, I’m sorry. I’m-Go get Stiles. They got Stiles.” The agent grunted. “They-ugh.” teeth grinding long legs trying to stay standing. “He’ll be afraid when he wakes up. Just leave me-” 

 

Then Scott moved his hand that was supporting the small of his father’s back his hand came away sticky. 

 

“Scott, I’m okay just go! I’m in front of a damn hospital! That kid’s defenseless! I said go dammit!”

 

“Dad?” Scott’s own face lost all color, there was an exit wound but so much blood was coming out and for the second time that day, Scott Mccall’s hands were covered in blood. His father was grabbed his wrist, “It’s going to be fine. Just go. Get your friend back.”

 

“What just happened!” The Sheriff yelled following the pack alpha, knowing instinctively Derek had a plan, because Derek always had a plan. 

 

“They took Stiles! Isaac’s with him!” Derek growled the Sheriff signaled for his men to go after the car.

 

Inside the Sedan Isaac growled with his claws out, “Bad dog!” The human laughed and his partner in the passenger seat was holding a gun on Isaac, “Wouldn’t want to get your blood all over the pup would we?”

 

“What do you want?” Isaac demanded “He’s just a kid.”

 

“He’s just a paycheck. Some very rich people are willing to pay a lot of money for him. And you cost me some good men, I need to hire new people. That costs more, and well the pocket of my employer seems like it’s endlessly deep. Now shut up and sit still, I want to shoot you but it will only make the car messy and I just stole this.” As if he said something funny the two laughed.

 

“We have company hold on.” The driver growled.

 

“Shake them Marty. We need to meet these assholes at the rendezvous in fifteen” The dark haired beta continued to hold the gun on Isaac.

 

Thankfully  Stiles continued to sleep, Isaac reached into his pocket and turned his phone on vibrate, dialing Derek knowing that adult Stiles had made them all sync up their phones so if something were to happen the find my phone would help locate them. He was always so big on answering phones, which by the way was not easy when you’re running in wolf form.

  
  


Three streets over the Sheriff and Derek continued to follow in Derek’s camaro. “Thank you Stiles.” Derek muttered remembering the phone sync thing, it had been an annoying lecture but it came in handy right now. 

 

The Sheriff was checking his ammunition, several wolfsbane bullets in his clip. Derek was well aware of their presence due to be constantly threatened by the Sheriff if he dared let Stiles get hurt.

 

“We’ll get him back.” Derek promised, the Sheriff nodded.

 

“Yes we will.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Deaton returned to the animal clinic to pick up some supplies when he noted several police cars and a few black Sedans with tinted windows, all crowding the clinic’s usually empty parking lot. It was closed on Saturdays.

 

As soon as he got out he was approached by an angry deputy, “You Deaton?” the alpha human growled.

 

Deaton nodded “How can I help you officer?”

 

“My son you son of a bitch where is he?” the man demanded and Deaton’s mouth went dry when he noted the deputy’s name over his badge.

 

“I’m sorry-” The dark skinned emissary straightened his shoulders when another man a human alpha with dark hair and bit of stubble, his jacket appeared new but the shirt wrinkled as if he had slept in his shirt. His tie was straight, so there was the outward appearance he was at least trying. The agent flashed his badge, his minty gum wasn’t helping cover the slight tinge of whiskey that tainted his scent.

 

“Agent Mccall FBI. Have you seen this boy?” the man pulled out a picture of two boys smiling at at a table with a large cake that read happy birthday Scotty, both boys wore batman logo party hats. Deaton looked at the photograph from one boy with dark hair and a brown haired young man. The kid’s smile was familiar as well as those whiskey colored eyes, he didn’t want to believe any of this. The emissary needed to find a certain spell book, if the spark was telling the truth then that book would identify what spell this was.

 

“Dad!” A small boy called out interrupting the trio, Deaton watched the boy that had been sitting in one of the agency cars.

 

“Scott! I said stay in the car.” The agent barked. “It’s bad enough you hid in my car but-”

 

“Does he have him?” The boy growled ignoring his father and glaring Alan down. And Deaton pailed looking back at the picture pretending to not listen to the conversation.This was Scott?

 

“Do you have my friend MISTER! IF YOU HURT HIM! I’LL-”

 

Deaton believed it, whatever that boy was about to say, he truly believed that this boy would seek revenge once he was older and more capable. Perhaps thirteen years from now, when he was taller and trained by hunters. Jesus, was this real? All of it?

 

“I can smell him on you, you son of a bitch where is my son?” The deputy grabbed for the shorter man only to be held back by the FBI agent who had handed his own son off to another deputy. 

 

Deaton froze he had changed into a black polo shirt after trying to resuscitate the boy the omega had been sick on him. This deputy was going to be the Sheriff, Deaton knew it he could see what 13 years in law enforcement was going to do to the man. And this agent, his son Scott wasn’t always going to be human. 

 

“What makes you think I have this boy. I don’t even know why you would be here we are closed. If the boy brought a pet in-”

 

“My wife’s car is here, her jeep was stolen from my home! “ The deputy growled barely holding himself back.” We followed the scent to the back door of your office!”

 

The agent had someone come to collect his boy, Deaton watched him curiously. He needed to get back to the compound, the boy had to be telling the truth. And dammit they were killing him, that allergic reaction had caused him to stop breathing and even now after giving pup a series of histamines and steroids he was still struggling. 

 

“If this is true that means someone has obviously broken into my clinic. And this is the first I’m hearing of it.” Deaton tried to sound affronted, but his mind was far away. 

 

“My son! He’s seven, he suffers from panic attacks, he has stomach problems he just lost his mother you bastard. He’s probably scared and-” the deputy ground out, and Deaton frowned trying to look concerned.

 

“Like I said I don’t know how that jeep got here, I haven’t been here all day, I only came down because today I expected some supplies to be delivered.” It was an easy lie.

 

“I’m very sorry deputy but I haven’t seen the boy in that picture. Maybe it is as you say and Stiles has gone off sleep walking, he could be home right at this moment.” Deaton bit his tongue controlling his own breathing praying there were no wolves among the deputies and agents. 

 

“Then you’ll have no problem with us searching the property.” the sunglasses wearing agent made a hand signal and his men neared the building ready to break the back door down.

 

“Savages use my keys!” He handed his key ring hoping that he didn’t leave anything behind.  

 

“As for the boy’s scent I’m sure you only smell him on you and it’s carried in the air. I’m not in the business of kidnapping. I assure you.”

 

“ Aside from working at the clinic you also do some business for the Hales?”

 

I’m also an emissary for the Hales, yes. What does that have to do with anything?” Deaton sighed.

 

The FBI agent removed his glasses revealing bloodshot eyes, yes Deaton thought to himself, definitely a functioning alcoholic. 

 

“We’ll be paying them a visit next.” The agent grinned, “I would love to meet the illustrious Talia Hale.” 

 

“I’m sure.” Deaton shrugged.

 

Deaton needed to make a phone, another agent followed him inside and the two alpha humans argued in the parking lot, but Deaton wasn’t worried if there was anything one could say about the Hales they were great at covering their tracks. 

 

“He’s lying!” The deputy spat fists clenched at his side.

 

“I know. But you have to calm down.” The agent whispered low glancing over his shoulder briefly before putting on his sunglasses, it was too bright and he was way too sober for this. 

 

“What did you just say?” The argument left Noah.

 

“ I said I KNOW! Now calm down dammit! I know that bastard’s lying.” The FBI agent looked at the deputy, the two had a rocky past. Rafe was a failure as a husband, father and alpha but this man Noah he was like Scott’s second father. He was everything Rafe couldn’t be, maybe he would never be. After battling with his own demons he was trying dammit, Noah had lost a wife and the alpha FBI agent wasn’t blind he saw the empty bottle of whiskey on the table, the bottles in the garbage. 

 

He couldn’t slide! As much as Rafe would love to see the man fall from his moral high horse he also knew that Noah Stilinski was Scott’s idol. Stiles was a good kid, a little scrawny, but he had always kept himself close to Scotty. They were like brothers, it was the first time Scott had ever called Rafe since the agent moved out or was kicked out. Depending on whose story you heard. He had called Rafe first thing in the morning sobbing that someone had stolen his friend. After Melissa realized her son was hiding in the closet on the phone she took it from her upset son.

Rafe was there within hours he knew that time was of the essence, and he pulled some strings to lead the kidnapping case. 

 

So here he was, the case was taking an interesting twist, something pushed him into an urgent frenzy, his gut was telling him things about this Deaton was wrong. He didn’t like how the caramel skinned man had looked at Scott, with fear and guilt. 

 

“How?” Rafe pulled away from his runaway thoughts, Scott was safe in the patrol car and he had to get Noah to calm down. The deputy allowed the agent to take him by the shoulder and lead him towards one of the empty government cars. He watched Scott as the boy looked across the parking lot at his father talking to Noah. 

 

“He said  **_Stiles_ ** . We haven’t even mentioned Stiles’ name, so how did he know? Now let me help you Noah, you need to rein in this anger. We can’t afford emotions to get in the way, especially now. If Stiles isn’t here then he must be on the Hale property. I’ll need to get a warrant and that’s not easy to do when it has anything to do with pack politics, especially one as old as the Hales. We have to walk a fine line. I’ll work on the warrant now, but we are going there and asking for the Hales help. If we hit a wall then I promise I will push forward. Legally or not. But we have to be sure or Stiles could get hurt. I’ve worked these cases before and they can end very messy. We’ll ask if we can search the preserve and I have a plan. “

 

The deputy nodded his head visibly trying to calm himself hands on hips, “He’s all I got. If they’ve hurt him I’ll see every last one of them pay.”

 

Rafe nodded “I don’t doubt it. And I swear on my own life I will help you.  Now take my advice.” 

 

“Thanks for all of this.” The deputy grumbled.

 

“I’m not just doing it for you, Scott thinks the world of Stiles if something were to happen to him I don’t know how it would affect him?  Maybe he’ll grow up like me, and I can’t have Melissa hate me more. I don’t want my son to hate me even more than he does.”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Talia Hale greeted the FBI agent allowing him into her home, Deaton had sent her security team a quick message but she wasn’t afraid. She was already aware of the federal and a state warrant the agent tried to apply for, too bad she knew all the judges in the area and further out, they were on her speed dial. He would have to try harder. So as a show she allowed the agent into her home offered the unworthy adversary a drink which he declined. 

 

She was however very much unaware of the young deputy poking around the perimeter.

 

“It’s a shame.” The she Alpha glanced down at the photograph of smiling boys. “Which did you say was the missing boy?”

 

“This is Stiles Stilinski, he would seven he’s underweight for his age. He suffers panic attacks and sometimes sleep walks. He needs medication even now he could be suffering from being without for so long. “ The woman pointed at the other boy ignoring the agent’s pathetic try at gaining some kind of sympathetic reaction.

 

“And this one?” Her long red painted nail tapped on the boy next to Stiles.

 

“That is my son Scott and is none of your business we are asking about Stiles.” 

 

Her eyebrow raised and she examined the picture, would this boy be Scott an alpha in her son’s pack? How far was the omega going to take this game, he might have Deaton and maybe Peter fooled but she still doubted a future without her leading her pack. 

 

“Mother! Dylan broke my doll!” a young girl with dark hair ran into the sitting room followed by a toddler.

 

“It was an axdent.” the three or was he four year old growled. His older sister growled low.

 

“Liar!” 

 

“Children, mommy has company please. I will speak to you both after I’ve finished up. Laura please your siblings.” Talia gestured to her daughter who had entered after the two younger pups starting to now push each other. 

 

“Mom!” Cora wined when Laura pulled her away from their little brother. Talia stiffen the video still fresh in her memory, hearing an adult version of her youngest daughter calling out to that boy downstairs. That omega? This was not a very well conceived plan. She would find those trying to trick her and see them skewered and burned alive.

 

“Cora! Come along!” Laura pulled her siblings from the over decorated room, portraits of past Hales hung in this room the wood floors were perfectly buffed and expensive oriental carpets sat under their feet. Agent Mccall shifted on the uncomfortable couch he was stalling but like this wealthy she alpha he had all the time in the world.

 

The deputy was about to round the back of the house when he heard the familiar voice of the animal clinic owner.

 

“Don’t move the boy yet. He’s still recovering from the drugs we gave him. He needs a doctor, this is beyond my medical expertise, he could die if we don’t lower this fever.” 

 

“Don’t be so jumpy there Deaton, not even the FBI can get past Alpha Hale. But I’ll agree that boy isn’t looking so good.” The other beta a werewolf didn’t sound worried just put out by the situation and the deputy felt sick. They had his son! They had drugged his boy and now Stiles was sick. Why? What sick intention did they have?

 

The deputy didn’t get to ask this before something hit him hard over the back of the head and it was lights out.

 

**_~0~_ **

  
  


“I said I just wanted the boy! You brought extra cargo.” A beta wearing a dark suit growled, he pushed the hand threw his black hair. They were standing in some empty parking garage, except for the a couple expensive cars parked far off and the one they came in and obviously the kidnapper’s benefactor. 

 

“He was a tag along, we didn’t want to get blood all over the boy. You can dispose of him or pay us extra and we will.” 

 

“I said no killing! What is it with you people!” The beta snapped. “Now I’ve had to send someone to clean up your mess! Maybe I should deduct the specialist and medical team I had to hire to see to those you nearly murdered!” 

 

Isaac was holding Stiles to him the young pup had woken up scared in the car and the blond beta tried to keep him calm but the boy trembled when he heard the careless words of their abductors.

 

“Just here, take your money and go.” the beta werewolf handed a white envelope plump with cash to the beta.

 

The two fake agents grinned and tipped a hat taking their leave, the dark haired wolf called out to them “Wait! One more thing.” 

 

“Forget me.” and he threw a white powder at the two who had turned. 

 

Isaac watched stunned as the duo mechanically turned back around eyes glassy they collapsed snoring where they fell. 

 

“They’ll be fine. It’s just a daisy powder. They’ll wake up and wonder how they got here.” The werewolf smiled warmly.

 

“I must apologize Emissary Hale, it wasn’t my intention to cause you any trauma or harm. It was the exact opposite.” 

 

The beta was addressing Stiles formally like he knew him, the boy clung to Isaac. “Don’t hurt him, don’t hurt Isaac. Please. I’ll go with you.” 

 

“Oh, we aren’t going to hurt anyone little one. I’m so sorry how those idiots made a mess, I’ve sent a clean up crew. You’re friends will be okay. We just want to fix what’s happened. Just come to me. Now, I want to show you some more magic, the same kind that brought you here maybe.”

 

The boy clung to Isaac afraid what would happen to his friend, he tried to rein in his panic he had to think, what was there to do.

 

“Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you or Isaac. I just want to send you back home.”

 

“Robert.” An alpha stepped out from behind the pillar of the parking garage the three were in. 

 

The dark haired man in a suit, Robert,  turned suddenly fearful the heavy scent of an angry alpha nearly brought Isaac to his knees and poor Stiles whimpered. 

 

“Alpha Doboro.” The dark haired beta bowed slightly averting his eyes.

 

“What have you done Robert?” The sandy haired alpha looked over to the child and the beta.

 

“Sir, I can explain. James-” The beta nervously dropped his hands to his sides his shoulders slumped.

 

“I-just wanted you to be happy. He kept turning you down. I thought if-”

 

“Robert! My personal life is my damn business!” The alpha growled he glanced at Isaac and now the pup with a familiar scent and all too familiar whiskey colored eyes.  

 

“Please don’t hurt Isaac.” Stiles clung to the blond, James smiled gently.

 

“No little one no one’s going to hurt you or your Isaac.”

 

“What have you done Robert? Did you think kidnapping Stiles’ child that I would-”

 

“No, it’s not Stiles’. “ Isaac interrupted, “It is Stiles.”

 

“What!” James snapped looking back at his long time friend and servant.

 

“James, I did a spell. It wasn’t supposed to work out this way. I’ve been trying to fix it since I discovered my mistake.” 

 

“So this is your fault!” Derek’s angry bark echoed off the walls of the parking garage. “You’re the reason why the damn beta we captured couldn’t remember anything about his employer!” The alpha was advancing with the Sheriff at his back his weapon trained on both their enemies. 

 

“Stiles you alright?” The sheriff called.

 

“Dad!” The boy replied, “I’m okay. “

 

“Let’s put the weapon down, there's a child present and we can all be civil.” James raised an eyebrow. Derek was behind Isaac taking Stiles in his arms protectively. 

 

“Isaac?” Derek didn’t turn to his beta, instead he kept his eyes on the alpha and beta enemy in front of him. 

 

“I’m okay Derek.”

  
“Stiles is your stomach okay?” The alpha rubbed his rough cheek over the top of the pup’s lowered head.

 

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” He whispered clinging to Derek, then  accepting his father’s arms, feeling comfort with both scents.

 

“It looks as if my druid who is also my emissary has done something that’s resulted-”

 

“Your mercenary group stabbed my beta and the mate of my second she’s in the hospital, they also shot my second’s father. Those bastards dared leave marks on the pup version of my omega and emissary. If my second were here there would be no talking, he would have all rights to fight your beta. On top of that Scott-”

 

“Scott?” James winced, “ It had to be Scott.” He glared at Robert, the alpha had heard so much from Stiles about the alpha that was like a brother to him. 

 

“Yes, Scott.” Derek growled, “I see you’ve heard of him.”

 

“Yes. Stiles speaks highly of him.”

 

“You’re the polite pol werewolf with the flowers.” The sheriff lowered his weapon.

 

“Indeed.” James gave a slight bow. 

 

“You are the bastard that thinks he can skip protocol and start courting my omega.” Derek was seething, the only thing keeping his claws from showing was the scent of a scared pup version of Stiles “Who gave you permission?”

 

“Is this something you wish to discuss right now?” James raised an eyebrow then sighed, eyebrow raised, hands behind his back.

 

“Emissary Hale gave permission you uncivilized-” Robert growled, how could such unrefined beasts have such a skilled emissary? They were lucky to have one at all, let alone one as articulate and fair as Stiles. 

 

“Robert.” James held up a hand silencing his friend.

 

“Stiles?” Derek felt his heart plummet into his stomach.

 

“Yes. At the last council meeting. He said to call him Stiles and he introduced me to his family name. Stilinski. After months of trying to start a conversation with him he finally confided in me.”

 

“What? That’s not permission? How is that permission?” The Sheriff fumed.

 

Robert smiled “When an emissary introduces one of his pack that is unbonded and unclaimed by their true name to an unclaimed unbonded alpha or beta it is a verbal contract.”

 

“So you thought you could what put some kind of spell on him? Why?” The Sheriff was confused by the whole deal. “I mean come on you aren’t so bad to look at you have manners. I know my son he would like you. What’s with this whole thing? People he cares deeply for in his pack were hurt today.”

 

“Please don’t think my alpha had anything to do with this mess. He never asked for my intervention I did this on my own. But the spell was supposed to help. I don’t understand what it’s done.” Robert ran a hand over his face. “I am deeply sorry, I think I may have managed to upset the spell. “

 

“You’ll fix this.” The sheriff growled.

 

Derek was focusing on James, “He isn’t yours.” James replied simply his eyes falling sadly on the boy that was clinging to the alpha. 

 

“We have some books that might help.” Derek growled, “That and we aren’t letting Stiles go anywhere with you he is our pack.”

 

Isaac growled low “He belongs with us.”

 

“Isn’t that his choice.” Robert snapped. “We’ll follow you.”

 

Scott was pacing reading over the text message he had received from first his mother letting him know that his father was safely out of surgery and in no pain. Scott was torn between being at the hospital with both Allison and his father or here when his pack alpha returns with Stiles. His family was safe at the hospital they had enough security to take down the white house. 

 

Besides, Scott wanted to meet the bastards responsible, apparently some wiccan didn’t think his hiring mercenaries would end up the way it did. From what Derek had said it had something to do with Stiles and some creepy stalker. Except when the sandy haired alpha showed up he was far from a creepy stalker. There was no lie in the beta when he said he didn’t mean for this to turn out the way it did.

 

In fact it was the opposite he had hoped to help Stiles, everyone was tense in the pack house. Robert carried in several books including a book marked one. 

 

“What do you mean help Stiles?” Derek demanded, “He is fine, he doesn’t need any help. Magical or otherwise.”

 

The beta didn’t reply he only looked around until his sights fell on the dark haired young alpha Scott. 

 

“That’s none of your business.” Scott growled the room fell silent. “It’s no ones business, the guy is allowed his privacy.” Scott glared at the beta ignoring how his pack was suddenly very still sensing something was wrong. Scott had been sworn to secrecy. “You don’t know a damn thing!” Scott had to shove his hands into his jean pockets for fear they would shake, he flashed his eyes at Robert.

 

“What do you mean. Scott?” Derek growled low aware that mini Stiles was sitting with his father in the main sitting room not wanting his voice to carry.

 

“The spell was only meant to help him Scott. It was to lower his defenses by easing whatever trauma that keeps him from trusting. It wasn’t a time spell.” The beta took a nervous step forward. “ I-I could see it every time anyone was too close. He was very good at hiding his discomfort but I have experience with trauma, someone close to me acted in a similar fashion. If these things are left to bubble over, ignored until something ignites or shatters. “ Robert looked suddenly very sad and James reached out to put a consoling hand on his friend. “I wanted to help him. And maybe he would give James or someone a chance. I say it from the depths of my soul I am truly sorry your family and mate were directly affected by my bad decisions. When I realized my mistake I tried to find the boy so I could fix this before the damage was too great.” 

 

Guilt rolled off of Robert and Scott couldn’t be angry at the other boy, he was doing that for Stiles. At least he was trying to help, unlike Scott who ignored it and tried to act like Stiles. Act like nothing happened.

 

“Look closer!” Lydia snapped, “The words, the exact words you used. And how did you get Stiles to drink this?”

 

“At the council meeting.” James sighed, “Robert you tricked him.”

 

“I took the chance, he finally accepted a drink from you and the granola bar.” 

 

“Robert!”

 

“It was for you. Your eyes follow him he would be a good mate and a good addition to our pack. He is under appreciated here. Everyone sees it, the other alphas and betas notice it, the way alpha Hale orders the boy around. Just the other week an alpha from the Alistar pack said he’s seen the omega at the gym unescorted! And sometimes doing menial tasks, grocery shopping ect. You’ve seen with your own eyes he doesn’t live with his pack.” Emissary Robert shook his head. “Yet he has always spoken lovingly about the pack betas, and alphas.  Our young ones would prosper under his carrying leadership, and your future pups would have a perfect mother. “

 

The young alpha shook his head, “All of this is true but I can still find a mate on my own.”

 

Isaac took a threatening step forward, “You can’t have him, he’s ours. He’s treated with love. He does all of that stuff because he loves us.” 

 

“Yeah!” Jackson said the same, but Derek was focused on Scott, there was something in his accelerated heartbeat. There was so much guilt, he was a million miles away, as if he found this all was his fault. Why wasn’t he challenging Robert?

 

“Scott?” Derek pressed whispering low, ignoring the argument going across the large round oak table in what was the study. Lydia was trying to gain focus, but Isaac and Jackson were growling at Robert. 

 

Peter stood off to the side observing Scott as well, “When could something have happened to Stiles, we’ve always kept him close. Sure we are just learning about the traumas of losing his mother so young.”  Peter took a deep breath, his instincts were urging him to go seek out the pup who sat securely in Noah’s arms and scent him. 

 

“Not always.” Cora was trying to piece something together, her frown deepened. “College. Do remember uncle when we right after his finals we thought he was going to come home but he only texted for two weeks saying he was just coming down from finals and wanted to rest?”

 

“Drop it.” Scott snapped, “Let’s just figure out how to get him back.”

“There was a lot that we don’t know about Stiles, I had no idea he thought I hated him.” The Sheriff interrupted.

 

“I don’t understand why the spell chose this time to exchange our Stiles with a younger one. Other than the words there. I think you read them as 'Seek out the vulnerable and give safe place.' but look, it's mistranslated. Stiles taught me this language I know it, it's old. 'Seek out the vulnerable and save the place.' It switched a vulnerable Stiles for one who was a little more of a fighter. Well he's more than that. Stiles is a pretty quick thinker he might not be our strongest but he's the most resilient.” Lydia interrupted Robert’s argument, the emissary was cringing. 

"I thought it was just a play on words. But I guess It's not. It literally took the pup from his space and time and saved his place by adding our Stiles. So we just need to leave that part out when we make the switch or we'll have a younger version of Alpha Hale and Scott."

“Well we have a way to go find him.” Deaton offered, opening an old text. “ Question is who do we send?”

 

Robert and James were going to volunteer but Derek and Scott shut them down. 

 

“I’ll go.” Both alphas flashed their eyes waiting for any protests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS AHEAD!!!! please read the tags and be warned and aware! **Mentions of attempted rape****


	7. happens to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Derek keep searching for their Stiles. Derek finds out about a past trauma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and short chapter!!!!! the next one is gonna be more fun cuddles and feels! hang in there boo boos! xxxooxx *mind the tags!* triggers ahead!

Claudia jumped seeing the two men suddenly appear in her kitchen, “Oh, it’s you.” She smiled at Derek, “You were just here. Oh, and you brought a friend.” She looked at the young alpha who stared at her in shock.

 

“Mrs. Stilinski?” Scott choked out holding himself back from hugging her.

 

“Mom?” A young voice called into the warm kitchen, “Can me and Scotty play in the yard?” The young boy’s eyes widened. “Oh hello.” he shyly hid behind his mother’s leg, her flowery dress swaying briefly.

 

Derek’s eyes roamed over the tiny figure, was it possible that Stiles was smaller than the pup they had started to know. His wide eyes were shy but curious, he smiled and the alpha could see this boy was happy. He smelled of happiness and warmth, this was before he lost his mother.

 

Claudia turned to look at her young son, just as a dark haired boy came running up, his striped shirt wrinkled at the edge where the human boy was twisting the fabric anxiously. “Please Mrs. Stilinski, I promise to not climb the tree again.”

 

Claudia kneeled down cupping the dark haired boys face in her palms. “Do you have your inhaler?”

 

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled when Stiles produced said device from his own pocket.

 

“Alright then, no climbing and if you start to feel sick after using your inhaler let me know. Now go on then you two go play.”

 

“Don’t worry mom, I’ll take care of Scotty. That’s what brothers do.” The woman nodded the two ran out of the kitchen.

 

“No running!” She yelled, receiving two replies of

 

“Sorry!”

 

Scott heard Stiles whisper near the door, “You’ll be alright Scotty. Let’s kick around the ball I’ll do all the running to get it.”

 

“Asthma sucks.” A young Scott grumbled, and his best friend shrugged.

 

“It’s not going to be forever I bet you won't be like that always. Mom says people grow out of it.”

 

“It’s alright, we can go hunt down that monster beatle you swear is lurking out in the garden.” Scott shrugged clearly not believing his friend.

 

“You won’t always feel sick Scotty. My mom says someday you’ll be big and strong without it.” Stiles wouldn’t let it go. “We are going to be alphas someday! You watch.”

 

“I hope so.”  the dark haired boy coughed and then the two six year olds were outside slamming the door behind them.

 

“Scott?” Claudia put her hands over her face, “Oh god, it is you.” She was beaming at the boy who stood taller than herself.

 

“We are looking for Stiles, he would be in his 20’s.” Derek interrupted Claudia before she could ask more questions.

 

“No, the only Stiles here is my baby. I wouldn’t mind seeing what he grew up to look like. It’s good to see he still has Scott to keep him safe.”

 

Guilt sprang up in the alpha, “Look at you Scotty. So tall. Your mother must be so proud. And a bonded alpha! “ She looked on the two with tears.

 

“We need to go. We have to find him.” Derek apologized.

 

“It’s okay, go on. Don’t let him dwell too much in the past it’s not good for any soul.”

 

The two were somewhere else now, somewhere very loud and crowded. It was Scott’s turn to curse himself, they were jumping based on their emotions. He didn’t want to be here in this moment, “He’s not going to be here. We need to focus on another place, on locating him somewhere else.”

 

“Let’s get out of here!” Scott growled over the loud party music playing in what looked like a frat house. “Why are we here?”

 

“He’s not going to be here, not the Stiles we need.” Scott gripped his own black hair, he was going to be sick. He didn’t want to remember this, he didn’t want to ever remember his failure and nothing could take it back. They needed to get out of there. Stiles would be horrified. No one was supposed to know about this, no one. Stiles was allowed his privacy. Nothing happened, Stiles said Scott arrived just in time, he swore it. _He SWORE IT._   Was there an uptick in his heart? They just didn’t talk about it, but had he been there in time.

 

The alpha next to him sensed something off, he was glaring down hard sensing the near panic attack.

 

“What the fuck is going on! When is this? It’s college right?” Derek yelled over the music pulling a tense Scott closer by his arm, not out of needing to hear him. No, the alpha sensed guilt and something else rolling off the younger alpha. It caused Derek's inner werewolf to tense, he needed Scott to calm down before his anxiety affected Derek's. 

The true alpha growled, his heart out of sync with the heavy beat of the music. Derek's firm grasp was a enough to snap Scott out of his melt down, why was he such a fucking fuck up? Stiles was his friend, his brother, he had always been there for him. Now Scott didn’t care! He needed to be the alpha, needed to be the brother his best friend needed.

 

“Derek! We can’t let this happen! We have to fix it. I have to!”

 

“Fix what?” Derek tried to keep the fear from his scent, he had never seen Scott so upset. The true alpha was scared, and desprate. Even with the scent of so many hormonal teens and twenty somethings looking to get laid, the alpha felt the guilt rolling off of Scott more guilt and desperate determination. He could hear it all in the marching band that was Scott’s heart.

 

“Stiles! We have to-oh god!” The young alpha started looking around wildly scanning the party goers in some crowded frat house. Derek could see an alternate Scott leaving a bored looking Stiles next to a kage. The omega was wearing a red flannel shirt that opened up to show his black batman t-shirt underneath. The young omega looked disappointed he glanced down at his phone putting his own cup of water down. Derek knew that Stiles never drank, it was something his father was against. Now the alpha knew why, but something else held his attention.

 

A brunette alpha human wearing a blue debate team shirt was talking to Stiles who looked uninterested. Derek could see two others move to stand behind the pair, a blond was dropping two tablets into the distracted omega’s cup, a cup that Stiles had placed next to him, then picked up to walk away. 

 

Derek felt sick, he glanced and Scott was already pushing through the crowd, but Stiles was already taking a drink trying to walk away he’s being steered then when the drug took over he’s leaning on the grinning brunette.

 

This wasn’t happening, Derek was moving, pushing growling but they already disappeared upstairs. He wasn’t aware of the alpha teen a blond trying to block him from going up the stairs, Scott snarled behind him. He pushed the human over the side of the railing without a care to his safety.

 

“I went outside to take a call, it was Allison, she was supposed to be at this party but she never showed. Something about her roommate having a bad breakup. When I came back inside I figured he had found someone to hook up with. I-”

 

Derek was running, sniffing the air, he caught the scent of Stiles’ anxiety, “I wasn’t too late. He swore I wasn’t too late.” Both weres took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top of the oddly empty hall. Scott heard a wimpere within one of the rooms, he thanks god for his werewolf hearing. Scott kicked the door open, knowing his alternate self was somewhere looking for Stiles.This Scott, this wasn’t going to let anything go further, nothing was going to happen again.

 

Derek entered behind Scott his eyes fell onto Stiles on a bed, his pants were pulled down around his knees. The alpha growled deep within his throat, the roar that escaped caused the lesser alpha to fall off of Stiles. Even the true alpha had to fight the urge to submit. 

 

The omega was whining his body limp at the end of some stranger’s bed, his lower half exposed. Scott was froze in place, feeling sick.

 

Derek was seething, his vision going red, the scent of fear mixed with some unknown males arousal. This unknown room smelled heavily of the same douchebag that had held Stiles down. How dare the lesser alpha touch something that wasn’t his. How dare anyone trespass, touch or hurt his omega.

 

The weakened omega had been pinned down his wrists bruised from being held above his head.   So many bruises lined the omega’s upper arm, Stiles’ shirt was ripped at the color.

 

They were hurting him, Derek could smell the lesser alpha had been force scenting, his dick was out completely.

 

“Hey this rooms occupied.” The alpha growled jumping to his feet, tucking himself back, glancing up hastily, recognizing Scott but not the other alpha.

 

“Woah there. He came on to me. He said he wasn’t attached-” the brunette had his hands up with a worried half smirk half shrug. “I was just giving him what he wanted.”

 

“You drugged him!” Scott was helping a weak Stiles sit up and fix his pants, he tried to hold himself together. The alpha instincts wanted revenge, but the growls escaping from him only caused Stiles to whimper and flinch.

 

“I’m okay.” Stiles panted, hissing when his friend tried to pull the omega’s shirt down over the bite marks littering his torso.

 

Derek’s alpha refused to be held back, he was torn between attacking the unknown alpha and comforting his pack.

 

Seeing the angry red scratches and bite marks on the most vulnerable member of his pack brought his beta phase out in a blink.

 

With a fierce snarl  Derek tackled the human, Scott refused to stop the fight, he wanted to see the alpha bleed needed to see the offender dead. The true alpha held to a barely conscious Stiles, his head resting on the alpha's shoulder.

 

“I’m okay. I’ll be okay. Nothing happened-” Stiles was near panicked even in a drugged state.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Oh, god.” Scott held his friend, rocking him in his arms, he could feel just how much thinner Stiles was in comparison. He was human, humans didn’t heal like werewolves, he continued to scent his friend. “I’m a fucking idiot. I’m so fucking dumb. How are you my friend. How do you forgive me everytime?”

 

“No. I’m okay. You’re okay. We are okay. I want to go home now. I want to sleep.” Stiles tried to pull away wanting to comfort his friend, Scott growled low, sniffing rubbing his scent over the top of Stiles’ heavy head. The sound of a crash and shattering glass had both looking over at Derek. He had tossed the human out of the window, cheers from party goers below erupted as the idiot attacker had landed in the pool.

 

“He didn’t do anything just-” Stiles turned to puke over the side of the bed Scott was disappointed his friend didn’t get any on that fucker’s bed.

 

“Stiles!Buddy?” Alternate Scott was in the room, he jumped back hearing the snarl from Derek.

“Derek? What are you doing here? “ the alpha was breathless.

 

The Scott holding Stiles felt sick gripping his friend, he knew then. He had been too late, he had been so fucking late.

 

Stiles said nothing, he had sworn everything was okay and Scott had believed him because the alternative wasn’t something he wanted to contemplate.

 

“Oh, god I think I’ve really been drugged bad, I see two of you.” Stiles giggled.

 

Scott glared at his alternate,  Derek took a warning step towards the intruder.

 

“Woah big guy it’s only Scott. Two Scott’s are better than one.” The omega was giggling again breathlessly he tried to hold back a hiss of pain. A heavy hand touching his bruised jaw line, he whined.

 

“Sssh.” The Scott holding him slowly stood up, eyes narrowed on his bewildered alternate. Derek was pulling Stiles away holding him as the two Scott’s had a _‘talk’_. The alpha knew if he didn’t check Stiles over himself he wasn’t going to be able to calm down. The air was infused with a mix of territorial scents and then Stiles’ own fear and anxiety was driving him feral.

 

“Sour wolf. You should be home at the loft frowning over some book. Not here. What a weird dream.” Stiles allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug, if he wasn’t so out of it the omega would be bright red. “What a cliche situation. Good thing I’ve already fallen for you, or I would be falling for you.” Stiles sighed, his smaller form still trembling, his languid fingers tangled in the alpha’s shirt. “Smells nice.” he half gave a small whimper, “I should have been more aware. Stupid Stiles.” The boy’s knees were giving out and the alpha picked him up the two sitting down on the floor away from the disgusting bed.

 

Derek kept the boy in his lap, his own heart aching hearing the sniffles and smelling the fear washing over him from Stiles. “I feel so weak.” He mumbled, “And since you’re not real this would be embarrassing. I’ve conjured up a savior in shining leather.” He whimpered again his shoulders shaking. Derek didn’t have words, he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. Stiles had said, _‘I’ve fallen for you’_ The alpha didn’t misunderstand that, but he had never seen Stiles so broken and vulnerable.

 

“I know you don’t need some love struck teenager hanging like a dead weight around your neck. It’s okay. This is a dream and tomorrow the nightmare will be gone.” Stiles whispered to himself his breath warm against the alpha’s neck. “I’ll let you go.”

  
Derek shook his head, “What if I can’t let you go?”

 

The omega was lax in Derek’s arms, the drug having taken complete effect, he slowly stood up hearing the warning in his Scott’s voice.

 

**_~0~_ **

 

“You were supposed to keep him safe! He’s your brother! You were going to be too late! If we didn’t show up!” Scott was breathless his teeth gleaming with every growl.

 

Alternate Scott swallowed glancing between himself and Derek so confused. “You won’t listen to him. “ Future Scott growled out a harsh command leaving no room for argument.  “He’ll say he’s okay, he’s not! You will take him to the hospital, you’ll make sure they didn’t-you will make him report them! If you don’t I’ll come back and I’ll kill you myself.”

 

Derek reluctantly handed Stiles off to the other boy. “What is this?” Alternate Scott was confused. “Derek how are you even here?”

 

“Magic. Scott you and Derek are magic. Must be nice.” Stiles glassy eyes blinked open and he giggled despite the bruises to his face. The omega sighed in relief taking in his friend’s protective scent.

 

“Don’t let him know Derek was here or he’ll fixate on it. You know how he is. He doesn’t like anyone to know he’s human, despite we all know he is.”

 

Scott nodded glancing at the softly breathing omega in his arms.

“You didn’t see us.” Scott grumbled and the two were gone leaving a very confused alternate Scott and very drugged half consicous Stiles.

 

Derek could hear the shared words, he waited for the Alpha to leave that disgusting room he caught Mccall by the collar of his shirt slamming him against the opposite wall. The alpha’s adrenaline was still nagging at him, his alpha pacing just under the surface.

 

“I know! I know okay.” Scott snarled, breathing deeply “I know! I fucked up. He wouldn’t even look at me for a month. I’m an idiot. Okay, I don’t deserve to be his friend. The least I could do was keep his secret. He begged me.”

 

Derek didn’t understand his anger, was he angrier at Scott for not telling him or at himself for not noticing something was up.

 

When he found his Stiles the two were going to have a very long chat, and he wasn’t going to let the omega out of his sight for a long time. He’d show all those alphas at the council meetings just who the omega belonged to.

 

**_~0~_ **

The young deputy woke up tied to a chair the scent of anxiety in the room almost suffocating.

****

“Stiles?” Noah tried to turn sensing his child was behind him, the damn chair was bolted to the ground. Who bolted chairs to the floor? A floor with a drain, it was a basement well lit, made to hold prisoners, he could see shackles on the wall and collars dangling. So alpha Hale took care of her own problems obviously, but that still didn’t explain what they wanted with Stiles. Stiles didn’t even know a Hale. 

****

“It’s amazing how real it is.” The head of security glanced at Stiles’ cell phone and back at the sheriff’s deputy, there was an uncanny similarity between the picture of a Sheriff and the deputy tied to the chair. Well sure the guy was older, but the Niles had a skilled eye, he believed this time traveler shit. Talia obviously didn’t but the officer saw a golden goose. They could find out about their future enemies, eliminate threats before they even became blips on the hail radar, or in some cases before they breathed their first breath. 

****

“Stop messing around with that device.” Talia growled, “This is your fault now we have to deal with the FBI and a snooping Deputy.”

****

“You’re in trouble now.” Stiles groaned wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand he tried to sit up but everything was spinning. It was insulting that they didn’t even tie him up, why did no one ever think he was a threat. Not that he could find the energy to do anything threatening but dammit he could be a threat. 

****

“Where’s my son you sick bastards! What have you done to him?” The deputy pulled at his handcuffed hands, they’d used his own handcuffs, this was embarrassing. 

****

“Dad?” Stiles called out weakly, “Great I hope you have back up cause I’m out of plans. Dammit this sucks, Deaton you’re a real jerk for giving me whatever poor excuse of whatever you gave me. Future Deaton is much more handier with the herbs and well he’s also less hands on.”

****

The deputy tried to look over at the poor young kid curled up on the cot, his nose was telling him it was Stiles but his eyes said otherwise. 

****

Talia was ignoring them both standing with her head security, Deaton was pressed in a the far corner behind them and Peter scowled from his spot near the stairs. This was getting out of hand, and it was very boring. 

****

“You sick bastards what game are you playing at? Keeping omegas in your basement. The council will hear of this and not even Talia Hale is above-”

****

The deputy froze, just to his left a figure materialized, no two figures, from what looked like a liquid like smokey haze into solid forms. 

****

The omega in the corner sighed in relief, “Now that’s what I call backup. Now you are all in trouble.” 

****

**_~0~_ **

****

Derek forced the memory of this place back, everything in him screamed to seek his family out. But he had a mission he was here to save Stiles, when he appeared in that room similar to one he had questioned the scar faced beta in, he felt his veins go icy. 

****

“Stiles?” He ignored the astonished faces of those in front of him.

****

“Sourwolf?” The boy was curled up on his side.

****

“What did you do to him!” Derek snarled turning on the security man and Deaton avoiding the figure in next to Niles, he wasn’t ready to meet his dead mother’s disapproving eyes. Derek and Scott had the element of surprise eyes flashing and nails out.

****

“Peter?” Derek turned on his uncle expecting an explanation. “What did you do to Stiles? ”

****

“Der, he’s been a perfect gentleman, can we just get deputy dad out of here, because I don’t feel so great and I want to get home.” 

****

“Derek?” Talia couldn’t deny it. “Son?”

****

“Sheriff?” Scott was behind Derek untying the deputy, “Are you hurt?” 

****

“Do I know you?” The deputy was so confused, this kid just called him Sheriff, and why did his scent seem so damn familiar?

****

“Derek we have to get out of here. Come on. No time to linger.” Stiles held on to the alpha feeling the tension in the werewolf’s every movement. This was unfair, once more Stiles was making Derek rescue him and what a cruel thing to face. Derek should never have to face what he lost like this. 

****

The alpha didn’t look at Talia he instead he held tighter to his omega now in his arms. Accepting the whispered words over the failed commands, Stiles’ scent and relaxed body eased the wolf’s own tension. “Please be real.” Stiles whispered into Derek’s neck. “Please, please.” 

****

“I’m real. I’m sorry it took so long.” Derek put his forehead against Stiles’ own burning one.

****

The future Sheriff glared at the group “Where is my son! I’m not going anywhere until I have my boy back!” The deputy had grabbed his weapon from a silver tray to his left, Scott collected Stiles’ cell phone and wallet. 

****

Having an angry and now armed future Sheriff on his hands made Scott nervous, he put his hands up “I’ll take you to him, just follow me. You can trust us, we are here to help.”

****

“Wait Derek!” Talia called “Son.” She growled low “Wait!”

****

The man the alpha that was her grown son, kept his back turned she had questions and she tried to use her alpha voice.

****

“ You aren’t my alpha anymore.” He growls “You are my past they are my future.” He motions to Scott, the confused deputy and Stiles.

****

“See you creeper wolf.” Stiles calls out to Peter with a grin, Scott was sure to lock the group in, before hurrying up the steps leading them up to the side of the estate.

****

Derek took the steps two at a time as if chased by ghosts, the group came up short nearly bumping into a startled agent Mccall just outside, two security alphas unconscious at his feet..

****

“Dad?” Scott almost slammed into Rafe, he balanced on the balls of his feet, a hand to his chest as if he had seen a ghost. 

****

Scott had thought his father had left the hospital “I told you to stay put!” The son sounding so much like his father.

****

“Who are you?” Rafe growled holding a gun on the group signaling for the deputy step away.

****

“They know where Stiles is.” Noah snapped, “They’re taking us to him. “

****

“Fine. Lead the way and you can fill me in.” Rafe growled glaring at the strangers.

****

The group didn’t make it far when six armed security alphas circled around disarming Rafe holding guns on them. 

****

“Back to the basement.” One of the men orders, Derek growls low but they have no choice but to follow orders.

****

“This is getting to be annoying.” Scott was pushed into the small room they had escaped. Talia, Peter, Niles and Deaton were crowding the door, ignored by Scott and Derek.

****

Adult Stiles was burning up, “We have to get him to Deaton!” Derek tried to take Stiles’ pain but it only helped to a degree. “Our, Deaton.” He specified eyes glaring at the emissary who just watched the interactions of this group.  

****

“How do you know my name?” The emissary looks from the pup laying in Derek’s arms back to the other stranger. 

****

“We don't have time! I swear if he dies I’ll rip your throat out with my teeth!” This made Stiles giggle.

****

“There I told you.” Stiles grinned at Peter, the younger version of Creeper wolf allowed a sight smile to escape his stern expression. 

****

“If you don’t let us go the pack will come.” Scott flashed his eyes at the head of security, and Talia.

****

“Insolent pup!” Talia had her hand raised but Derek was on his feet and growling his stance halting her actions. 

****

“You will all sit as my guests until I’ve decided what to do with you.” Talia took a deep breath and exhaled. 

****

“Niles if you think I’ll let you or your worthless goons touch my packmates or me you’ll be in for a surprise.” Derek bared his teeth, ready to lung at the head of security. Peter watched the young omega sway on his feet running to the sink to be sick. Peter took this chance to hold the boy up, a talan to the weak boy’s neck. He had a theory but needed a way to check something first. 

****

“Peter?” Stiles sagged forward causing the nail to scratch the boy just under his chin. The scent filling the room was slight but the alpha humans whirled around as if searching for someone. 

****

“Why can I smell his blood but he’s not here!” The deputy was near feral. 

****

“You’ll regret touching him!” Derek’s beta phase took over the security men didn’t hesitate shooting tranquilizers into him and Scott.

****

“Those wont keep them down long, what should we do with the deputy and Mr. FBI?” Niles sighed  Peter was holding the feverish boy, his eyes on the deputy who was searching the room for any sign of his son..  

****

“Do you know this boy?”  Peter demanded, “He smells like you, there’s a kinscent.”

****

Noah shook his head “This is some fucking joke that I’m not getting and I refuse to play whatever game this is! What have you done with Stiles? He’s only seven. Please what would you want with him? He’s just a human boy. He’s sick.” 

****

The security officers were pulling both alphas into a chair to sit in, this time they were handcuffed to the chairs.  Rafe watched the brother of Talia put the unconscious omega down on the cot in the corner. He went to the dark haired alpha now restrained by chains to the far wall, he grabbed the boy’s arm and made a small cut with his nail. This woke the alpha, he growled but the collar and chains on his arms kept him still stuck in a sitting position unable to do much but turn his head and growl. The young alpha’s arms were above his head and the wound healed quickly but the scent had the FBI agent turning in his chair. 

****

“Scott?” He strained to turn his head as if trying to confirm his son wasn’t there in that room of horrors. Peter knew the look, he was a father too, if Malia had gone missing and he smelled her blood he would be just as frantic.

****

“Is there such a spell?” Peter demanded of Deaton who was in the corner trying to stay away from all that was unfolding. 

****

“Possibly but it’s forbidden-”

****

“It wasn’t on purpose!” Scott returned to his human form, Derek was pulling on his restraints still in a beta phase.

****

“Derek!” Scott tried to kick his alpha they were sitting next to each other and Talia had her eyes on both alphas.  “Calm down, Stiles needs us to be calm or we won't get back. You’re going to upset him, he’s sick. He needs you to be calm.” Scott snapped. 

****

When a security officer went to tie Stiles’ arms and feet together Scott yanked on his chains. “Don’t! He can’t-he’ll have a panic attack! He can’t be restrained or held down like that. He’s already sick! He can’t hurt you.” Scott’s snarling brought Derek’s focus on these men near his omega, a vulnerable omega. 

****

“If you touch him I’ll swear you’ll be the first ones I come for. Don’t you dare touch him. “ Scott was trying to breathe calmly.

****

The security left the group, Peter and Deaton were the last to go, “Deaton. “ Scott grunted flashing his red eyes, “Have you always been such a puppet?” The man didn’t say anything instead Scott only revealed a sharp toothy smile, one that promised pain, “If my friend dies, I don’t care what kind of future we have, I’ll end your timeline today right here.”

****

The man hurries out with a silent Peter the heavy door locking behind them. 

****

“Scott. Threatening Deaton? It’s come to that?” The omega sits up and tries to stand twice before nearly falling and hitting his head on the metal frame of the cot. 

****

“Stiles?” Scott pulls on his chains, the heels of his feet digging into the cement under him. 

****

“Sssh. It’s alright, I’m okay. Just a little dizzy. Nothing I can’t-” He moves over to his pack mates.

****

“Derek?” He calls and the wolf is nearly completely phased, the collar was made to expand and contract with a phase. It’s cruel and Stiles gently cups his shaking hands on the alpha’s stubbly cheeks. “Sssh, Sourwolf. You’re alright, we’re all going to be alright.” The wolf is sniffing, red eyes wild, Stiles reaches up to unlock the collar then the handcuffs.

****

“Stiles! Wait!” Scott snaps, causing the alpha to growl at the perceived threat. 

****

Stiles keeps his eyes on the alpha in front of him continuing to unlock the hands, “It’s okay Scott, he’s just a little overprotective when it comes to the pack. He won't hurt us.” Stiles is practically stradling the werewolf reaching up to release his alpha from the cold heavy chains. 

****

He blinked past his own dizziness, the werewolves could smell the anxiety and distress, Stiles was hurting. 

****

“I’m having a hard time staying upright.” Stiles confessed when he managed to get the key into the locks the alpha’s hands were catching the omega. “I don’t know what they gave me but I think it’s not sitting well.” 

****

“Stiles the key? How did you?” Scott ignored how Derek had his nose buried in his best friend’s neck licking at the scratch just above his adam’s apple. The betaphased wolf was holding Stiles indecently against him in his lap, causing the already feverish omega to flush more.

****

“I took it from Peter while he was busy laying me down. I think I’ve gotten better at picking pockets over the years. Now there’s something to put on a job application. Docterette in dead languages, math, science and picking pockets.”

**_  
  
_ **

“Sourwolf, I’m alright.” Stiles knew better than to push the wolf away it would only trigger the apex alpha’s instincts to mark. He had learned that the hard way over the years, and it was always so embarrassing and awkward afterwards. 

****

Stiles turned back to his alpha who had his claws dangerously out holding Stiles’ hips down, his nose sniffing around Stiles’ neck. The alpha was scenting the omega, Stiles figured it was because he wasn’t feeling so well and tried to rein his anxiety in. 

****

“Come back to me Sourwolf.” Stiles whispered placing his hands on the alpha’s shoulders, trying to ignore Scott’s eye roll or the presence of his father and Scott’s. “So embarrassing.” The omega grumbled. 

****

It took Stiles’ nuzzling the alpha and scenting in return for Derek to stiffen “Stiles?” His breath warm on the omegas sensitive skin just under his chin. 

****

“There you are.’ Stiles’ voice is low and his hands are cupping the alpha’s face almost tenderly, his whiskey colored eyes blinking tiredly. 

****

“You unlocked me?” The alpha was confused. 

****

“I stole the key while they thought I was out. Seriously everytime this happens they totally underestimate me.  Does no one find me threatening?”

****

“You have a fever still.” The alpha cut the omega’s rant short. 

****

“I  don’t feel the best but I’m alright. I would like to let Scott free but I need you to let me um- go.”

****

The alpha grunted retracting his nails with a curse, and Stiles didn’t want to make a big deal of his ripped shirt or scratches. 

****

Unlocking Scott his hands continued to shake and Derek took the key from him allowing Stiles to sit with his feet under him.

****

“Stiles.” Scott caught his friend right when he started to slump sideways.

****

“It’s okay. Sorry. I-just-”

****

“If you say you’re okay one more time!” Scott growled, “Just stop saying you’re okay. I know you’re not. You obviously are definitely not.”  

****

“We have other things to worry about Scott, let’s just get them free and I want to go home. I’m sure Deaton will have something or Melissa-” Stiles grunted falling back a hand clutching at his heart.

****

Derek caught the smaller young man, he could feel the pain it was everywhere and he took it from the shaking omega.

****

“We are going to get out of here, you’ll feel better surrounded by your pack.” Derek reassured.

****

Stiles was relaxed in his arms, Scott unlocked to the two men who were just watching with shocked stares.

****

“Scotty?” Rafe’s blood shot eyes eagerly roamed over the older version of his seven year old. “I’m obviously not sober. There’s no way.”

****

The deputy was looking at the three men, his eyes falling on the omega of the group a sad smile forms as he looks to Scott releasing his hands.

****

“Makes sense that you two would still be inseparable. I guess some things never change.”

****

“Sorry Sheriff.” Scott embraces the man he’s always respected and has treated him like a second son. 

****

“So an alpha?” Noah squeezed the boy back, “A strong one. Look at you boy, so tall. And you’ve bonded.”

****

The deputy looked over to the boy accepting pain relief from the very tall and overprotective Hale alpha. 

****

“Stiles? You, too. You’ve grown.” Noah pushed the fringe that fell into his boy’s eyes. 

****

“We would love to chat but we really have to get our Stiles home to the future and yours would very much like his father.” Scott cut in.

****

“Let’s try this again.” Derek grumbled, “Sheriff, “ Derek instinctively called to the deputy, “Please take him, I’ll take the lead. Scott will be behind me. We can’t be in this room to get back, we were able to locate but now we have to set a spell to locate where young Stiles is, that's how we make the switch. We agreed the safest point was if the boy was safely at home, so we have to get our Stiles back to your house.”

****

The deputy nodded eager to see his son, Rafe was silent this whole time, his own eyes hungrily watching his Scott. Scotty was handsome, healthy and strong, and he smelled of pack. However he looked at the deputy with respect and love. Well that answers that, Rafe had failed after all as a father. 

****

Niles watched the group leave, he had heard their conversations and as the protector of the Hale pack he wanted the spell. He wanted to know more about the future, he heard the hurt undertones that omega had been unable to conceal as he fought the truth serum. The pack was reduced to forgotten ash but how? If he could stop the destruction of their pack it was spare his line dishonor, his line had been playing security for the Hales since the dark ages. 

****

He knew the alphas wouldn’t speak so easily but the omega, like all human omegas were fragile and he would be the easiest to get the information out of. In fact they would have been able to retract more if the fragile little shell had not given out. Niles only cared about the future, and he could dispose of the body after they had the information they sought. It wasn’t like they needed to worry about what happened to the omega, he technically didn’t exist as he was. 

****

The team followed at a safe distance, he would discuss this with Alpha Hale later, she was busy throwing a dinner party with the Hale pack, and young Derek was rebelling refusing to attend, Laura had gone off to find him. He was reaching that age, family squabbles aside his security was in place as it was always dangerous for the whole pack extended and central members to meet in one place that’s why they did it every five years. And in secret, really what was the worst that could happen? Nothing could touch them on the Hale land and in the pack house.

****

Derek reached the house and carried a protesting Stiles through the front door, “I’m alright, please let me walk. This is embarrassing.” 

****

“I’ll get you something for the fever.” Stiles shook his head smiling at the younger version of his father.

****

“No, it’s okay they already did something and I don’t know if it will make it worse. Don’t give me that look dad. I’m fine.” 

****

Noah shook his head a smile ghosting over his face, “My son, the college graduate. You said Docterrets as in more than one. I must have mortgaged the house five times over.”

****

“Nope, he’s a scholarship kid.” Scott rolled his eyes ruffling Stiles’ hair, “So not fair, some of us had to actually go for sports to get college paid for. “

****

“Scott you did the grades on your own and graduated as a veterinarian.”

****

“Yeah, barely by the skin of my teeth.” 

****

“Well nice to see at some point Stiles didn’t have to do your math homework for you.”  Rafe grumbled, Scott just shrugged with a sly grin. 

****

“Well there was that one time.” Rafe jumped at the smile his son offered as if in an effort to make peace. There was a happy silence before Derek cleared his throat, Scott turned to look at the quiet alpha and understood. 

****

“Okay, Stiles here. Take this bottle pour it in a circle around you it will take you back to your dad’s house. Little Stiles who by the way is way cuter than you is waiting eagerly to return to his dad.” Scott handed a small vial of white dust. 

****

“A different spell brought us here and it will get us all back.  Because I don’t think my seven year old self would be ready for a future where I’m friends with Isaac and Jackson.” 

****

“God first grade sucked.” Stiles mumbled.

****

“Okay stand back Sheriff and Mr. Mccall.” Derek ordered he smiled at Stiles who suddenly looked over to Scott wide eyed.

****

“Who did I piss off by the way?”

****

“It wasn’t even someone pissed at you.” Derek grumbled, “It was some guy who wanted a date. I’ll explain later. “

****

“A date?” Stiles shrugged.

****

“Yeah. I guess James’ beta emissary put something in your coffee.” Scott made eye contact with his friend and Derek felt his hackles raise, the look of fear crossing his omega’s face didn’t sit well. The instant rise of panic had Derek’s arms around the omega, scenting him immediately, only finding some relief in the fact that Stiles relaxed into him welcoming the comfort.

****

“He didn’t know Stiles, it was his emissary trying to help you get over past traumas. Somehow they just messed it up though.” Scott explained trying to calm his friend as well. He didn’t want his mind to go back to that place, those memories of finding his friend too late.

****

Derek wanted to know what the hell the two were talking about, why his omega was fighting an anxiety attack. Why Scott suddenly looked ready to puke, and couldn’t meet Stiles’ eyes. 

****

The omega reached over and embraced Scott, whispering into his friends neck, “I’m okay. We are okay. I’m fine. It’s fine.” 

****

Scott shook his head, but stepped back, “Let’s get home. We’ll talk about it then, Stiles. We’ll talk about it.” 

****

The omega swayed holding on to the banister, “No. I’m fine.” 

****

“We have to go.” Derek broke the fight up but he was definitely going to find out what the hell was going on. 

**_  
  
_ **

How did they know?” Stiles felt the world spinning, unknowingly bringing his best friend out of a nightmarish memory. 

****

“No one does.” Scott promised coming to help his friend lean against the banister to the bottom of the stairs, the door was still open Scott went to shut it but the Deputy yelled for him to leave it and just get on with bringing his small boy home.

****

Words were said and there was the cliche whipping and howling of wind even flickering of the lights before Stiles started to pour the dust out in a circle. The lights did go off and when they did come back the room was empty except for a small boy curled up on the couch in the living room.

****

“Stiles!” The deputy was there pulling his small son into his arms. “Oh my god! There you are! I’ve missed you!”

****

Stiles opened his eyes slowly, “Dad? I had the weirdest dream.” 

****

And the alpha was on his knees holding his son against him, “I thought I lost you forever.”

****

“Did I sleepwalk? I’m sorry.”  The boy hugged his father back the remnants of a dream still fresh in his mind, he recalled the face of a tall werewolf blowing some dust over him. “Forget me.” The wolf said sadly, maybe his name was Peter.

****

_**~0~** _

****

“Stiles!” Derek and the Sheriff both yelled out seeing the boy nowhere within sight. 

****

“Stiles!” Derek ran up the steps to the omegas room there wasn’t anything, the Sheriff checked the rest of the house with Scott.

****

“Where is he!” Noah growled turning on Robert, “Where is my son!” 

****

“Let’s all stay calm, maybe the spell was only strong enough for the group that came over, but the boy we know is safely back home.”

****

“How do we know?” Derek flashed his eyes, teeth sharp and ready to rip.

****

“Because the Sheriff would have memories otherwise, there isn’t anything different here, the same pictures the same presence. “ 

****

“We’ll find him.” Robert sighed “You both have a strong bond with him you can be the anchor to track him.” Derek remembered his dream with Claudia begging him to keep her son safe, to not scare him. 

****

His pack all looked to him, each one with the same expression. “ We will get him back. If I have to go to the dark ages and back, I’ll find him.” Derek snarled.  “Stiles is pack. He’s ours and we are his.” 

_**~0~** _

Stiles struggled against the hand over his mouth “Stop struggling no one's here to help you now.” Niles snapped pushing the boy into the back seat of the black sedan another one of his security team was driving. They went unnoticed, the two men were so focused on the return of their pup no one had seen Niles take Stiles.

The omega was holding the vial of powder he still had it was infused he would just wait for the moment to be freed, there was arguing outside the car but Stiles stayed there unable to move, he felt so weak and just wanted to sleep. Someone was lifting him up he knew this kinscent he relaxed.

 

“I’m sorry Stiles.” Peter could smell the scent of his nephew on the boy, he was heavily scented by Derek. Or rather the adult version of Derek.

 

“There are just too many of our pack here tonight, so I’ll put you somewhere safe until the meeting is over.” The boy only looked up at him with glazed eyes, his heartbeat was strong but he needed to be seen, it was obvious he wasn’t going to last longer.

 


	8. Who we will be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is lost in the futures with/without Stiles, and Stiles meets some young old faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter and it's my birthday! Happy birthday to me!

Derek took a deep breath, their surroundings were familiar, the trees were swaying with a light breeze. The two alphas were in a clearing, near the preserves, they had run these woods many times. He knew this place like the back of his hand, they were close to the pack house. The memories of summers spent racing  to the preserves and then the pack house, held a certain warmth and nostalgia and for a moment all tension left the two. But why? Why had the spell brought them here? 

 

Derek wondered just when they were, or if they had returned to the correct time just outside the house. Then he heard panting, and the sounds of whimpers, scenting the air he caught the very distinctive scent, mixed heavily with his own. He put that aside thinking maybe Cora or Laura were out running, but the whimpers were closer.

 

Scott and Derek both broke into a sprint, something was off and nothing was ever as it seems. 

 

“We are all okay, just a little further.” Stiles’ strained voice was hushed, “You are all so brave. Especially you Lena.”  Stiles swallowed trying to steady his breathing, covering up a wince with a smile. The young omega reached out and touched the younger girls bowed head trying to offer comfort. 

 

“You’re hurt. They hurt you.” She whined, moving closer to the omega, her bruised dirty face pinched. “I couldn’t stop them.”

 

“It could have been worse.And you saved us. You are a dangerous little hunter and like I said we are a team. We’ll protect each other and this little pup here.” Stiles promised, he pulled her into a one armed hug, seeing how his other was currently occupied by a clinging brown haired toddler snuggled into his chest. It was then that Derek exploded out of the brush with a growl he caught the heavy scent of blood. Stiles’ blood and it set him on edge.

 

“There he is!” Stiles panted trying to sound cheerful, turning pumping his free fist into the air. The small girl with whiskey colored eyes and a dark black braid growled back at Derek holding a small knife ready. 

 

“Stay back!” She ordered her body in a half crouch as if ready to spring forward and attack the two alpha wolves. Derek and Scott both made a confused face, the girl was human, and an alpha. She was dressed in filthy faded jeans, and the black t-shirt she wore had ratty holes around the edges. Bruises and dirt marred her thin face but she looked determined. She had a small crossbow strapped to her back but no arrows. Derek noticed sadly the girl was barefoot and her ankles were chaffed as well as her wrists, who had done that? This child couldn’t be older than seven or eight.

 

“Woah there Lena.” Stiles was swaying on his feet, and sounded breathless. Derek took a step forward only to jump back as the small hunter took a swipe at him. 

 

“Lena. That is not how we greet our friends.” Stiles’ voice was calm but firm, the little girl didn’t chance a glance back at the omega, instead she lowered her weapon and continued to glare. 

 

“Hey pup. I’m not going to hurt Stiles, okay. Stiles is my omega. He’s pack and so is Scott.” Derek kept an even voice remembering how little Stiles had responded to this better than growling. Instinct screamed for him to take both pups as well as Stiles into his arms and scent them. 

 

“That’s me. Just call me uncle Scott.” Scott smiled and gave a half wave, “You are such a fierce little hunter. My mate is a hunter. She can handle a bow like no other.”

 

“Lena. My vicious little warrior, that’s my Derek and my Scott. Remember. I told you about them, when we were-well. I told you about them.” The omega patted the child’s head. 

 

She frowned, “I thought he would be taller?” Lena looked in Scott’s direction skeptically.  She sighed and went to stand at Stiles’ right hip. 

 

Derek’s focus never left his omega’s face, because yes, Stiles was his. Even if it would take the rest of Derek’s pitifully empty life to convince the human. Derek knew it would be the last thing he would ever do, he would convince Stiles that Derek was worthy, that Stiles made him a better person. 

 

Those intense blue eyes scanned the omega’s pale dirt smudged face, there was a deep gash on his forehead that would need stitches, and he had a newly split lip. There was a smaller human pup holding tightly against the injured omega’s chest. Derek couldn’t tell what his secondary gender was but his blue eyes were full of fear and anxiety as they peeked over a thin shoulder. The child was barely a toddler, he was wearing similar ratty clothing, an oversized faded gray rag of a t-shirt. Derek held back a snarl of outrage, knowing there was more bruising under the dirt that smeared this young pups face. 

 

“Stiles?” Derek sounded relieved and he wanted to scoop up the omega, wanted to hold him close and make sure that he was real. Taking in the ripped clothing and state of his omega’s face once more.  The frat house were still fresh in his mind, and red hot anger swelled to the surface. The child in front of him responded to the heavy pheromones and kept her stance, eyes watching both alphas with suspicion. 

  
  
  


“Who?” Derek was demanding forgetting the two pups, he took Stiles’ face in his hands. The smaller man blushed under the dirt covering his face and bruises.

 

“Woah there sour wolf.” Stiles squeaked but Derek didn’t miss how Stiles nuzzled his palms, the sour of fear and anxiety temporarily lifting.  Then Stiles stiffened as if realizing what he was doing, hoping his increased heart rate wasn’t noticed. “Uh, ss-sorry.” He stammered flushing once more, “ I’m just so happy to see you. I knew you guys would find us. See, Lena, Lori didn’t I tell you. The pack was looking for us. This is our Alpha and his trusty second.”

 

Scott smiled looking down at the child clinging to Stiles’ arm, “Hello there don’t be scared.” The younger pup whimpered clutching to Stiles, hiding his small face in the omega’s shoulder.

 

“We got away in the confusion.” Stiles was ready to fall, and Derek put a strong arm around him. “I know we should have stayed put but I couldn’t stand being in that damn basement another day. And the kids-well anyway. I heard you guys fighting upstairs but once the fire started we slipped out. I thought if I just kept walking towards the preserve we would eventually meet up.” 

 

Derek had no idea what Stiles was saying but he couldn’t take his eyes off the omega, it felt like it had been ages since they last met. The alpha drank in the younger man’s appearance, it was Stiles. Stiles with his slightly messed hair and his wide honeyed eyes. 

 

Then realization hit, and he stepped away, this wasn’t his Stiles, well not yet. This wasn’t the Stiles he was looking for. 

 

The werewolf could hear the nearing of their pack, angry and swift. Good, they should be determined, how dare they allow this to happen. 

 

“Sourwolf? Scott? Are you alright?” Stiles tilted his head, he glanced over at Scott who was tense, his head half turned. He could hear the pack as well, thanks to super werewolf hearing. 

 

He shook his head, was it always going to be this way? Were they always going to fail Stiles? Maybe he would be safer in another pack, it was selfish to hold him here. Stiles was his best friend, his brother and it only seemed to bring the human pain and suffering. 

 

None of this would have happened if Stiles hadn’t followed him into this life, if Scott had just abandoned Stiles. Or maybe it was selfish to stay with this pack, Scott could join another for Stiles.

 

“Stiles. You deserve better.” Scott turned back to his friend his own focused expression seemingly out of place. Scott was never this serious, Scott was light hearted and a puppy. 

 

“Scotty? Your hair-it’s grown longer.” Stiles moved closer to his would be brother, running his hands through the dark tresses of the young alpha. Scott could sense Stiles trying to comfort him, even now! In the state he was in, holding two human pups, and here Scott was needing comfort. Goddsdammit, Scott couldn’t help but push his face into his friends bruised hand. There was always comfort in Stiles, he was the anchor of their pack, he was home. And now here he was looking once again beaten and bruised. “ Where’s Allison? And the rest of the pack? How did you get to us so fast?” Stiles took a step back wincing from the pain that both wolves could only guess at. 

 

Those whiskey colored eyes full of questions, distrust flooding the air between them. Scott reached for Stiles but the human hissed holding the child Lori to his chest half turning.

 

Anxiety was starting to scent the air adding to that of the pups’, “Stiles. Don’t. Please.” Scott put his hand out, reaching. “Don’t be scared. It’s me. Okay.”

 

“Stay back.” Stiles was looking for an escape, he held back the small hunter. “Don’t come any closer.” He grunted, his face paling slightly, Derek could see these movements were hurting the human.

 

“Dammit!” he swore making everyone jump. “ This isn’t working. Scott stop crowding him. We don’t have time for this.” Derek remained rigid where he stood, fighting the urge to go to Stiles. To scent him, to hold him and reassure him that everything was going to be alright. However this, THIS wasn’t his Stiles, NOT YET. Not. Yet. 

 

“Stiles. I’m sorry. We don’t have much time for explanations. You’ll just have to trust us. Alright. We aren’t here to hurt you. And the pack is right behind us. I can smell them, they are coming in heavy and hard. We don’t want to be here to fight ourselves. Please. Just hear me out. I know you are hesitant. Especially after all you’ve apparently been through. I don’t know when this is, and I’m pissed as hell that you are in such a beaten condition.” Derek’s expression was pinched and his canines more visible. “Please. Help us. We are from I’m guessing the past, looking for a 20 year old version of you. Have you seen him? He’s wearing-”

 

Stiles shook his head swallowing, “I haven’t seen myself lately.” He gave a small laugh at his bad joke adjusting the small pup in his arms. “I can’t be much help. I was, I was so stupid. I got kidnapped again. On my way to the fucking grocery store. “ Stiles bit his lip. “I should pay better attention now everyone had to rush and rescue me. I hope no one was hurt. I’m-I am 21, so sorry I’m not the droid you’re looking for. I hope you find me. Or maybe I’ll find you. It seems we always find eachother.” The young human mumbled low enough that only someone with super werewolf hearing would be able to hear. 

 

Scott growled surprising everyone by embracing his friend whispering, “Stiles. This pack is no good. You should go with James. Be happy, have pups-” The dark haired wolf cupped the back of the omega’s head gently, tilting it forwarward so the two could rest foreheads against each other. 

 

“What. I am happy. Everyday is a blast well when I’m not being kidnapped. But even that can be exciting on the dullest of days. Stop looking like a kicked puppy Scotty. Besides I trust that someone will eventually come. I mean I’m the loudest most annoying pack member it’s not hard to notice I’m gone. So I trust in you guys to find me. Another pack. Blasphemy.” 

 

“You are most likely to rescue yourself.” Derek growled under his breath, he kept his distance angry at his future self.  So he Derek Hale, was a coward when it came to Stiles it seemed. He still hadn’t made a move, there was no bond mark no shared bonding scent. Oh how Derek  would change this, he wouldn’t let Stiles go. He wouldn’t let Stiles out of his sight!

 

“Stiles!” They heard a deep voice calling from a very close distance.

 

“Cue the pack alpha. You better go Scotty, uh Derek. They’ll attack first and ask questions later. Go! I’m fine. Keep looking. I hope you find me. I hate being lost. Cheer up Sour wolf! You can’t get rid of me so easily.”

 

Then Derek snapped, stalking forward he pulled Stiles to him careful of the pup sandwiched between them. “I’m going to remedy this gap between us. I swear it.”

 

“What?” Stiles’ mouth was dry and eyes comically wide.

 

Derek gently held the mole dotted face in his large hands and brought his mouth down on his dear sweet prey. All words were forgotten between them as Derek’s lips pushed gently but hungrily into Stiles’s sore and chapped ones. Then the omega was shyly opening his mouth and a rather nice sound came from deep in his throat. Derek pulled away, tasting the blood from the boy’s split lip. 

 

“Sour wolf?” The omega gasped and then Scott and Derek disappeared as another older version of the pair burst through the wooded area into the clearing where the omega stood. 

  
  


~)~

 

After the two reappeared in a familiar yet unfamiliar hallway of the packhouse Scott turned to his alpha angrily growling low “What the fuck was that?” 

 

“A promise.” Derek replied.

 

Scott continued to growl stepping into Derek’s space, the alpha growled in response to the open challenge. 

 

“Oi! You two! What are you both doing back so early? Uncle Scott,  I thought you were out training the betas. And Dad, you were supposed to be with Uncle Peter unless they needed back up at the airport. Uncle Boyd and Auntie Erica are picking up the new pup. Uncle Scott? Dad?” 

 

“Dad?” Both Derek and Scott turned around slowly to face a young woman with a single dark braid laying on her shoulder, her honeyed eyes narrowed.The young girl an alpha human crossed her tan arms looking at the two older men with a very Stiles like expression. 

 

“Don’t tell me you two are slacking again! I’m not covering for you. Not this time.” She huffed starting down the stairs of the pack house. Derek and Scott took in their surroundings they were back at the start but this place was different, well it looked the same, but if felt different. 

 

Derek tensed as the young girl continued down the stairs, she had just called him Dad, right? And this was the pack house, still same walls except their were pictures covering the walls, the carpet looked more worn. Was this the same little hunter he had seen just a moment ago, gone were the scrawny arms, starvation had given her a sunken look.  Now a very tone and beautiful young woman stood and she smelled like family. Her scent belonged to Derek, to Derek and “Stiles?”

 

The dark haired girl’s face softened and she gave a half smile, “Oh dad. You’re worried. But it’s not a big deal. Both Deaton and Doctor Philips are capable men. They have said it over and over again, as long as Dad follows their orders to the “T” he will be fine. My little brother and sister will be healthy. We just have to keep stress levels down. I’m sure you saw for yourself, I just checked on him earlier he fell asleep in the family room. You worry too much.” She reached out and punched Derek’s shoulder playfully. “You too uncle Scott. I better not run into Uncle Peter as well. Seriously. You Alphas are making the rest of us look bad.” 

 

Derek swallowed and nodded dumbly, her words sinking in. Stiles was pregnant, Stiles was carrying his children. Twins? Did she mean twins? He turned to Scott who was just staring at the stranger curiously. 

 

“Now come on boys lets get some lunch and I’ll go over the training the schedule before I show uncle Jeff. I just want it to be perfect before giving it to him for approval. “ Then girl looked shyly away. 

 

The two alphas didn’t have a choice but to follow the girl not wanting to break the atmosphere, this place stirred something deep in Derek’s heart. It was an old familiar scent and feeling. The memories of pack and family. 

 

“Dad! What are you doing here?” A young boy’s voice squeaked and Derek turned sensing anxiety. The dark haired girl growled low standing next to Derek and Scott, “Oh, Lori. You’re in for it now. What’s he doing here.” The human alpha pointed at a blond teenage werewolf standing next to a dark haired young omega teen. 

 

“We are just going to study in my uh room.” The young omega with blue eyes looked away stepping back. The  tall blond was now standing behind the human boy, the teenage alpha looked a little nervous but he kept his feet firmly planted.

 

There was something about the blond kid that reminded Derek of someone annoying. 

 

“Dad, didn’t you say that Lori wasn’t allowed to bring alphas to the house? Especially Doboro alphas?” The alpha female asked her tone more stating a fact then asking a question. 

 

Scott was studying the young girl’s face, and something clicked. Sniffing the air he could clearly make out the fact both the young girl and boy were human and yes he recognized them now. 

 

“Dad? Right.” The way the dark haired girl was maybe nineteen and this boy he was no older than fifteen, he looked so young. The two might not be blood related but they had definitely inherited the mannerisms of their parents. 

 

The scents in the house were of pack members and of pups, that was the difference in atmosphere. This place was warmer and Scott chanced a glance over at Derek. The alpha looked pale, he was trying to find his words obviously not expecting to be called dad.

 

“Dad! Daddy’s home!” Scott was then tackled by two pups no older than three or four. “Alpha! Up!” One of the pups stopped in front of Derek, the child was wearing a black shirt with the death star on it, his black curls were falling in his face.

“Boys! We are going to get haircuts!” Scott could hear Allison calling from somewhere in the house. 

 

“Hide me alpha!” The young pup now in Derek’s arm snuggled into the speechless man’s chest. Derek turned to Scott who was also holding a young pup in his arms, Scott couldn’t help but stare at the twin he held. The young boy was nuzzling into his father’s neck  giggling when Scott sniffed at the boy’s curls, taking in deep pulls of the child’s scent. This pup, he was Allison and Scott’s scent mixed and stirred with the pack scent. They had twins! He and Allison had twins! The twin he held had the same mop of dark curls nearly in his eyes, he wore a gray shirt with Darth Vader on the front,  his jeans were faded with grass stained knees. The boy sniffed back at him, and giggled harder as if they were playing a game. 

 

“No haircut!” The twin in Derek’s arms growled over at his mom. 

 

“Well since you two are so busy I guess Henry and I will head up, you know tests and what not.” 

 

When Lori took the blond alpha’s hand the braided alpha growled. “Nice try!”

 

“Oh! Scott! Derek. You’ve caught these little monsters! Hey Lori, I thought you were going to the library with Henry. And dare I ask why you two aren’t where you should be. ” Allison frowned shaking her head she reached for the twin Derek was holding. The small pup squirmed away clinging to Derek harder. 

 

Allison smiled “I’ll take this little heathen, Scotty help me get your little savages into the car. I don’t know what the fuss about a haircut is. I swear Claudia never gave us this much trouble.”

 

“Oh, hey aunt Allison. I thought it would just be easier for Henry and I to study here for our project. We pretty much have a library and stuff.”  The omega smiled weakly, “So I guess We should be going-”

 

“Oh, well Henry it’s good to see you. We’ll get out of the way.” The two twins growled low at the blond and Lori ruffled their hair. 

  
“Oh not you two as well. Have fun getting your hair cuts, be good alphas for auntie Allie!” The boy’s nuzzled into Lori’s hand and Scott glanced back at Derek as he was forced to follow Allison. The alpha was still speechless, his daughter raised an eyebrow and elbowed the dark haired alpha. 

 

“Dad. Say something.” She motioned at her little brother and the teenage blond. “Oi! Doboro! Why the hell are you even here! “ Lena growled when her father didn’t answer right away. 

 

“Oh for christ sake! Language Noah!” The omega huffed at a dark haired pup, no older than ten, glaring at the blond. 

 

“Dad said you aren’t allowed to date until you’re twenty!” The ten year old werewolf replied. 

 

The teenage omega went bright red, “This isn’t a date we have a project twirp! It’s none of your business.”

 

“What’s with the yelling, you know some of us are trying to nap around here!” Stiles grumbled rubbing his eyes he entered the crowded hall, Scott came up from behind mouth open eyes wide. 

 

“Stiles! You’re so fat!” This earned the long time friend and packmember a hard smack from Lori, Lena and the young pup Noah all hissing in irritation. The blond Henry shook his head makig a **_‘Yikes’_ ** face.

 

Derek thought he was definitely in a dream, Stiles was standing in front of him, his face half turned to the teenage omega that was obviously their adopted son. His mate, Stiles was his mate, he carried Derek’s scent all over him not just that there was more. Sure what Scott had said was definitely insensitive, because Stiles had put on some weight. In fact, his belly protruded out as if there was a basketball under his shirt. 

 

“Yes Scott, thank you best friend award once again goes to Scott Mccall. I know I’m not looking my best but I am nine months pregnant. You jerk. It’s no wonder at all that Allison had you banished to the couch during her last month of pregnancy. “ 

 

“Dad, why are you up? The doctor said you shouldn’t be walking-”

 

“Yeah, yeah. More like waddling at this point. And seriously Lena you are worse than your alpha father. I’m fine. That doctor is an idiot, I know more about my body after having Noah, then your sister almost nine months later and now these two will be just fine. I just wanted to know what the yelling was about. And you.” Stiles huffed placing a hand to his belly and one on his waist, he glared at Derek. “What are you doing here? Should be out training with the Betas don’t tell me you are skipping out again. Looking for excuses to stay close to the house. Ouch-” Stiles flinched nearly falling to his knees. 

 

Derek was there lifting his omega up carrying him bridal style back into their main sitting room. The room had changed a lot, the sectional couch was now a beige color no longer leather or black. Their were several small multi colored bean bags peppering the space of this room, the wood floor was exchanged for a light gray carpet, several area rugs with an array of disney characters and superheroes were also spread out. The large coffee table had several dents and dings in it. The antique table had been replaced just like any of the nice furniture that used to occupy this room.

 

Derek laid Stiles gently onto the soft suede fabric of the couch, he had noticed right away there was a comfy blue comforter and pillow already waiting for Stiles to return. 

 

“That wasn't necessary Derek.” Stiles’ face was bright red and everyone had followed him into the room even the blond Doboro alpha. “I can walk. It was just your rowdy twins kicking my poor insides around. I don’t think we are having lacrosse players. I’m sure they’ll be soccer players at this point. In fact I’ll put money on it.” Stiles smiled at his alpha taking Derek’s large calloused hand and placing it over the top of his rounded belly. The alpha felt a hard thump just under his palm, he stared at Stiles who tilted his head back eyes pinched his discomfort very apparent in his face. 

 

“Dad! That’s blasphemy!” Lori giggled. Derek was still kneeling down his eyes unable to pull away from this version of Stiles. He was older but not by much, maybe ten years older? His eyes were the same beautiful honeyed brown, his hair had grown out a little and combed over neatly. There were slight wrinkles around the edges of the omega’s eyes when he laughed but he was the same beautiful that he had always been.

 

Derek couldn’t help but pull the omega into his lap taking in deep pulls of his own scent mixed with the omegas pregnancy scent. 

 

“Gross! Dad! We have company.” Both Lena, Lori and Noah cringed.

 

Stiles only giggled, “Hey. That tickles.” The omega sighed relaxing in the alpha’s lap nuzzling into Derek’s neck.

 

“Mom, please tell everyone to leave Henry alone. We are going to study in my-”

 

“You are going to study in the study down the hall with the door open.” Stiles raised an eyebrow at his son, Henry and Lori both turned a bright red.

 

“Seriously why is a Doboro allowed in our territory!” Noah growled, Lori turned around and stuck his tongue out at his younger brother. 

 

“Come along Henry we need to get this project finished.”

 

Scott stood back arms crossed over his chest a big grin followed the two, “So cute. Kids, am I right.” 

 

Lena raised an eyebrow shaking her head, “What’s got into you two, usually you’re on my side.”

 

“Awe Lena maybe your father has finally matured, I don’t know about Uncle Scott he’s hopeless.” 

 

Noah giggled now, “Hey!” Scott frowned but Stiles wasn’t going to be moved.

 

“Afa!” several pups squealed happily seeing Derek, a blond boy no older than three was running up to him, Stiles scooted off his alpha’s lap knowing that the youngest pack members would crowd his alpha and scent him. He grinned watching as the excited blond Whittemore pup was in Derek’s lap scenting him crazily. “Afa up!” a caramel skinned pup toddled over making grabby hands for Derek to lift her up. The girl’s brown curly hair was tied back in two tiny pigtails. 

 

“Ah! Alpha Derek! “ A five year old girl clapped and skipped over joining the small puppy pile careful to not hurt the smaller two. 

 

“You smell funny.” the small five year old with a light brown braid frowned scrunching up her nose. The other pups were scenting Derek as if they were trying to cover up the unfamiliar scent. Lena’s eyes narrowed on Scott, she then glanced over at her father and omega mother. 

 

“Oh! Layla that’s not anyway to talk to Alpha Hale.” Lydia sighed, “Now come on kiddo’s lets get some lunch. Leave your uncle alone he would like time with his mate.” 

 

Lydia reached over and grabbed the smallest pup that was clinging to Derek’s shoulders giggling. “Sorry Derek, Lydia and Boyd are running late they said they came into a territory dispute with another pack when it came to handing over their orphaned pup over. When they went to pick the orphaned pup up from the airport the pack that murdered his family was waiting to finish the job.”

 

Stiles was sitting up ready to stand but Lydia and Lena put there hands out to keep him on the couch. “It’s alright Stiles, nothing to worry about. Peter was there for support and the Doboro pack had sent along two of their own betas for back up. We were prepared for this, I thought Derek was going as well but I see you changed your mind.” Lydia frowned glancing at Derek holding her own pup to her. 

 

“Anyway, no worries Erica reported in they’re headed home. “ Lydia gave a small half smile before sharing a look with Lena, the young alpha nodded stiffly.

 

“Oi, Noah! Help your aunt with the pups take them to the other playroom for lunch. Tell uncle Jeff the carpet needs replacing.” 

 

“Hmm?” Stiles yawned tiredly leaning into his alpha, “You do kinda smell different. And what carpet?” Stiles rubbed his eyes yawning, “Did the kids spill juice again? Lids guys, this is why I have invested in sippy cups.” 

 

“And he’s out.” Scott smiled, “How adorable I almost want a picture. So I can rub it in.” 

 

“Uncle Jeff?” Scott frowned, “Who is that guy?” Scott realized the room cleared out except for the hunter with the dark braid she went over to a bookcase on the wall, next to it was a picture of their pack. Scott glanced back to his sleeping friend, it was odd seeing him look so peaceful and comfortable. How could anyone sleep comfortably at that size?

 

Derek was too busy running his hands through Stiles’ hair, he knew this wasn’t were he should be. This wasn’t his Stiles not yet, just like the last, but this could be their future. He could see a well formed scar just over the sleeping omega’s scent gland. A bond mark, his bond mark. Stiles was his!

 

“Don’t get gross and mushy Derek it’s freaking me out.” Scott made a face.

 

“How about you don’t get comfortable at all.” Lena’s voice was cold and steady. Derek felt the cool sharp blade under his chin too late. 

 

How did he allow himself to let his guard down? The hunter, his own adopted daughter in some future not so far from the one he had just left, was holding a gun to his head as well.

 

“Let’s all move out of the room and let mom sleep huh.” The hunter ordered keeping a steady grip on the knife under Derek’s chin. He put his hands up steady and slow sniffing the air, this girl was good. There was no sign of distress or anxiety, even her anger was reined in. Impressive. 

 

“Okay. Let’s stay calm. I’m not here to hurt anyone Lena.” 

 

“What is it with you and the knife. Again.” Scott grumbled staying by the door.

 

“This knife is going to insure that you keep quiet. As for you, Uncle Scott wannabe, don’t get any ideas either this gun has wolfsbane bullets, you won't even get the chance to run before I shoot you. Because believe my aim is dead on.” 

 

“Derek I can see she’s definitely yours with that predisposition towards violence. How bout we use our words here kiddo? And put the knife down.” 

 

“Shut up. You aren’t my uncle, and this isn’t my father. It was a damn near duplicate the both of you but I knew something was off. You don’t wanna wake my omega father. It will put us all in a bad mood. He doesn’t need the distress. Not when he’s so close to his due date. We are going to move outside into the hall where uncle Jeff will be taking you downstairs. “ 

 

It clicked in Scott’s head, “Oh, I get it. Replace the carpet. That’s clever. Because of the blood stains.” 

 

“It’s a code word dad  thought up.” She shrugged nudging Derek to stand, he did as she said moving quietly towards the door. 

 

The hunter shut the door behind her keeping her gun trained on the two imposters, in the hall a auburn haired male alpha with a rather nasty scar running down his cheek stood holding a 9mm trained on the two.

 

“Uncle Jeff. “ She greeted him. 

 

“Lena, as always I’m impressed with your sense of security. This is why you train our newbies. “ 

 

“Where’s uncle Isaac?” She asked keeping the gun straight. 

 

“Nesting with baby Mia. She gets so fussy when he tries to leave the room.”

 

“So cute. I’m glad you guys chose to adopt.”

 

“Hey! Can we please focus.” Scott growled, “I don’t know who you are “uncle Jeff”” Scott made air quotes with his hands. “But I’d really appreciate you taking that gun off of me and my buddy here. We’ve had a very long day.” He flashed his eyes.

 

“Nice attempt at being intimidating you damn imposter.” The hunter growled. 

 

“We are far from imposters. We just have yet to meet.” Derek sighed pinching the bridge to his nose. It was true the last couple of days was starting to take its toll. 

 

“I’m looking for someone.” Derek shrugged and he let out a heavy sigh.

 

“Listen we can talk more downstairs.” Jeff stated “So let’s get moving-”

 

“Oh, no. We are definitely not going into the basement. Something tells me it’s the only room that hasn’t been remodeled. Listen-” Scott started forward but both Jeff and Lena growled. 

 

“For fuck’s sake.” Derek snarls, “We are looking for someone. If you can help us. If not we’ll get the hell out of your hair.” 

 

Lena frowned and the alpha continued “Listen we don’t have time and I’m out of patience. The Doboro emissary cast a spell and it went wrong. My Stiles was sent back into the past and his six year old self was sent into the future where we are from. Obviously it would be your past because the pack we know has yet to have any pups. We aren’t even bonded yet. I’m looking for Stiles. He would be twenty, he has my hoodie on, he’s just a fucking kid. And I want-we need him back.” Derek growled. “And no one is getting in my damn way. No one.”

 

The dark haired alpha with her single braid lowered her weapon, “Wait. No way-”

 

“Now you are getting it.” Scott smiled, “We just left you seconds ago. You were this tall though and standing with Stiles a much younger Stiles in the preserves. “ 

 

“I don’t believe this bullshit.” Jeff growled, “I’m head of security around here. And-”

 

“Uncle Jeff. They’re telling the truth, you can sense it in their heartbeats. I know you can.” Lena couldn’t believe it but this situation was all too familiar.  “Ten years ago, when dad saved Lori and I from that basement, from those evil misguided hunters.” Derek could hear the young alpha’s heartbeat pick up the scent of distress slightly dusting the air. He remembered the fear in her eyes just moments ago well moments for him but it was years for her. She’d grown into this young woman, and the baby in Stiles’ arms, that had been the boy. These children were his now, he and Stiles had obviously adopted and look how they had grown. Healthy, happy and HIS. This was a family, this house was warmer and filled with so much more than it had ever been. If that made sense, his heart had been carrying such a heaviness but here and now it was lighter. 

 

Life had been so cruel, he never thought that there was a future for him, a future with family. He could still smell the small pups on him, even Scott’s future children had scent marked him. They were far from afraid of him, they had called him Alpha. Realization was hitting now, it was a lot to take in. Could he protect such treasures? A family was dangerous, it left him open to attack, he was vulnerable. He looked to the young girl that had her hand on the security packmember’s arm. Jeff as he called himself lowered the weapon hesitantly, and Derek could see the determination in this were’s eyes. He was pack, he had also seen the hardships of life and because of it he would die to preserve this bit of happiness. 

Derek couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it earlier, Jeff was heavily scented by Isaac. Well good for Isaac his most timid pack member deserves some happiness, although this Jeff looked a little rough around the edges.  

 

“Listen, I just want to get back to our own time. And to do this we need to find Stiles, it’s important. “ 

 

This seemed to convince Jeff, who sighed heavily, “I must be getting soft dammit. Just keep your hands where I can see them and no sudden moves.” 

 

“Alright.” Scott clapped his hands, “We are all on the same page. So any chance you’ve seen a 20 year old non pregnant Stiles Stilinski.” 

 

Both future packmembers shook their head, “Sorry. “

 

Derek nodded, “Figured as much. “ He ran a hand over his face, “Dammit Stiles where are you?”

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Stiles blinked awake, two small pups were staring at him he felt cold and ached all over. “You woke him up twirp.”  came a hiss from just to Stiles’ right side. A little dark haired pup grumbled she was wearing blue overalls and a striped orange and gray shirt underneath. Her hair was in twin braids familiar brown eyes narrowed on her little brother. 

 

“Nu uh! You did!” The second pup whined, his dark hair and brown eyes were similar to the girl’s, Stiles knew them to be siblings.  “Who’s he anyway Cors? Why he in brofers room? Dare doesn’t like nobody in.”

  
  


“He smells like pack.” the young girl shrugged, “Hey are you sick? You smell sick? Is that why you are in big bro’s room? He doesn’t like trespassers.” 

 

“Cora?” Stiles sat up slowly, he glanced at the small pup next to her, who was this? Derek and his siblings, even uncle Peter never spoke openly about their family. Was this another cousin? Or maybe, Stiles felt his eyes water, was this another sibling? He found his hand reaching out to ruffle the young boy’s dark hair, something in his expression reminded him of Isaac and he wondered if that was why Derek was so soft towards the blond were. 

 

“My name is Stiles. Your uncle Peter said I could sleep here. I wasn’t feeling well.”

 

“Do you need water? Medicine?” Cora asked worriedly and Stiles felt his heart melt.

 

“Carebear! You are just adorable!” He wrapped her in a hug, she was so tiny and adorable! Instead of struggling like adult Cora would she giggled nuzzling him. “You smell like pack but different. “

 

“Hey why the hell are you brats in my room and who the fuck are you?” Stiles knew it was Derek without glancing up. His head ached, somehow holding Cora helped anchor him but he knew this wasn’t his Cora, or his Derek. His heart ached to be home.

 

“Hey! I asked you a question.” The teenage version of his sour wolf growled. Stiles admired the fact that even at fifteen or sixteen this Derek was taller and well built compared to him. 

 

“Was there ever a time you were scrawny.” The omega grumbled. 

 

“Don’t yell at him Derek! He’s sick. Uncle Peter says he can be here.” Cora bless her defended him even stepping in front of him.

 

“He did did he?” Derek grumbled, “This is exactly why I hate it here.”

 

“You don’t mean that.” Stiles lifted his head his teeth chattering.

 

“I haven’t seen you before. And you look like shit.” 

 

“Oooh, I’m telling alpha you said shit.” Cora warned pointing at her older brother earning her a thump to the top of her head.

 

“Hey! Ouch!” She swung back and despite feeling crummy Stiles pulled her back. 

 

“Let’s all be calm here. Sorry for intruding. I just-” Stiles was standing and everything started to tilt.

 

“Woah.” Teenage Derek caught the omega before he toppled over, Dylan whined in response. 

 

“I just want to go home.” Stiles clasped his eyes shut, “Why wont they let me go home.”

 

“Hey these meetings aren’t so bad. They last three days and then everyone is back to their territories. Except you are human? Why is a human here at a Hale pack meeting? You are definitely not a hunter.” 

 

“I could be?” Stiles mumbled trying to ease his breathing, his eyes too heavy to open.

 

“Sure and Dylan is an alpha.”

 

“Hey!” The small pup hissed.

“You are such an assho-I mean a-hole. With a sprinkle of teenage angst. You called Cora emo.” Stiles groaned “And why is the room spinning.” 

 

“Derek!” Peter was entering the young teens room quickly taking Stiles in his arms.

 

“Let me go please.” Stiles begged. “Let me go. I promise I’m not a threat.” The young omega tried to take deep breaths but he felt as if his chest was tightening. 

 

“Stiles. I promise I’ll figure out how to get you back home. But I need you to just stay put for now. Stiles! Dammit.” Peter pulled the boy away from him, the human’s eyes were closed and he had gone pale. His mouth slightly open as if he were a fish out of water.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Derek growled not understanding why he felt uneasy about the stranger’s health. This omega was nothing to him, but somehow he felt protective.

 

“He’s sick!” Dylan whined “Give hims medicines!”

 

“I’ll get alpha she’ll know what-”

 

“No!” Peter’s voice was heavy with command and his scent caused the two youngest pups to step back whimpering. 

 

“Cora, Dylan, I’m sorry. I need you to go on back to your rooms go play. Don’t bother your mother about this. Stiles will be fine but Alpha will not be happy if she knows you were here. Now go on. This is our secret.”

 

The two hesitated but hearing their uncle’s warning growl had the two running out.

 

“Who is he really?” Derek demanded. “Uncle Peter? Does your wife know you have an unbonded omega here?”

 

“It’s not what you think Derek. Just go bring Deaton here and don’t arouse suspicion. If your mother or Niles finds this kid he won't live another day.” 

 

Stiles whined in Peter’s arms, “It hurts.” He panted, “Hurts-dad?”

 

“Fine. I’ll do it. But you are going to explain why he smells like pack. This human.”

 

“I suppose I might. Just go. Shut the door behind you.”

 

Derek didn’t wait he bolted out of his own room and went to find their emissary something was definitely not right with this whole situation. He recognized this omega from earlier, when Derek had been out for a jog. 


End file.
